Révolte!
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: C'est l'histoire de rebellions et de répressions. C'est l'histoire d'armées et de royauté. C'est histoire aussi d'amour et d'amitié. Cette histoire est un AU !Medieval. (Chapitre 11 : Prisonnier de la Bastille, posté)
1. Chapter 1 : l'attaque

**EDIT : j'ai oublié le disclaimer : donc les personnages appartiennent à Mr Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Révolte !**

Prologue

_Royaume d'Hetalia : un immense royaume né des guerres et des alliances. Compose d'une vingtaine de provinces différentes, il rassemble sous sa banière des dizaines de populations tous aussi peu semblables. Cependant toute obéissent à un même homme. Le roi. Tous parlent la même langue : l'hetalien. Et tous sont encadrés par la puissante Armée Régulière. L'armée d'élite, l'armée qui est au dessus de l'Armée Normale qu'elle a rebaptisée, Armée Auxilliaire. L'Armée Régulière, l'Armée au dessus des lois._

Chapitre 1 : l'attaque.

(Allez! Arthur, Alfred et Matthew défendez votre village!)

_Dans un petit village tranquille dans la Province d'Angleterre_.

Matthew Williams contemplait son reflet devant le miroir de sa chambre. Sa vie allait changer à tout jamais aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il allait épouser sa belle, à qui il avait, timidement fait la cour durant deux ans. Aujourd'hui Katyusha Arlovskaya allait dire oui et accepter le nom de Williams !

Matthew ne le vit pas mais quelqu'un le regardait depuis le seuil de la porte. Arthur Kirkland soupirait. Son petit frère allait enfin se marier, il était si fier. Finalement c'était le calme et tendre Matthew qui allait prendre épouse en premier. Matthew avait dix huit ans, il était dans l'âge. Matthew passait également les derniers instants d'habitant dans cette maison. Ce soir, il franchira la porte de son nouveau chez lui, quelques maisons plus loin de celle d'Arthur. Arthur était fier mais anxieux. Il avait élevé Matthew depuis que ce dernier avait huit ans. Et aujourd'hui Matthew allait franchir plusieurs étapes dans sa vie : il allait se marier, quitter la maison, fonder un foyer. Cela faisait beaucoup pour l'anglais. Le mariage avait été annoncé plusieurs mois à l'avance. Il avait eu du temps à se faire à cette idée. Il espérait vraiment que tout soit parfait pour son petit frère. Il savait néanmoins que l'absence d'une certaine personne pesait sur la consicence son frère. Mais un hurlement venant du rez de chaussée le fit vite déchanter.

-Oï ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Alfred. _Bloody git_.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Alfred soit nommé témoin de Matthew. Il était son frère jumeau mais il y'avait des limites tout de même !

A cet instant Alfred F Jones déboula dans la chambre. Il était encore plus bruyant et excité que d'habitude. Au moins, aux yeux de l'anglais, cet imbécile était présentable. Sauf un détail.

L'idiot portait son épée à sa ceinture.

-Alfred, nous allons au mariage de ton frère, nous n'allons pas combattre.

-Mais j'ai envie d'être le héro !

Décidément même jeune adulte Alfred n'était pas fini.

-Hem, intervint timidement Matthew, on devrait peut être y aller non ?

Le trio sortit de la maison. Alfred et Matthew partirent devant. Arthur quant à lui bifurqua vers la maison de Katyusha. Il allait accompagner la jeune fille à l'autel. Comme son père aurait du faire. Mais le fait est que Katyusha n'avait pas de père , était une fille illégitime et vivait par ses propres moyens de le village. Travailleuses, mais très pauvre, elle ne subvenait à ses besoins en vendant sa maigre production agricole. Néanmoins Arthur n'avait jamais vu Katyusha se plaindre de sa conditon, aussi Arthur lui avait proposé de l'accompagner dans son mariage. Il lui avait même payé une robe. Arthur pénétra dans la maison et attendit la jeune ukrainienne. Celle-ci sortit de sa chambre. A la vue de l'anglais ses yeux s'illuminèrent. A croire qu'elle ne pensait pas que tout ceci allait arriver, qu'elle allait se marier. Qu'elle allait enfin connaître un peu de bonheur. Qu'elle allait avoir une famille. Qu'elle était acceptée quelque part. Non Matthew ne s'était pas enfuit durant la nuit, oui Arthur allait la guider. C'était beau.

Trop beau.

Katyusha l'accueillit en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Arthur lui sourit en retour puis fit un pas en arrière pour l'admirer. A cet instant rien ne comptait aux yeux d'Arthur. Peu importe que Katyusha allait sur ses trente ans, qu'elle ne possédait quasiment rien, qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec sa famille si ce n'est un échange de lettre avec un mystérieux frère, qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vu . En cet instant Katyusha était belle dans sa robe bleue. Toute simple, sa robe lui descendait jusqu'aux orteils. Katyusha était rayonnante avec ses courts cheveux, délicatement ornés de fleurs et de barrettes, qu'elle avait tenu à s'offrir quitte à manger encore moins. Arthur comprit qu'elle était la douceur incarnée dont nécessitait son petit frère. En dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui-même.

Arthur sortit de son sac un fin voile bleue. Les yeux de Katyusha s'écarquillièrent en découvrant l'objet. Elle n'y croyait pas. Le voile était magnifique. Sans un mot Arthur le plaça sur sa tête, sans la décoiffer. Les yeux de Katyusha brilliaient.

Arthur caressa la joue de sa belle-sœur.

-Allons, c'est mauvais si je fais pleurer la mariée aujourd'hui.

Incapable de remercier Arthur, elle hocha simplement la tête, les larmes de bonheur menaçant de s'effondrer.

Il lui saisit par la main et l'accompagna vers le centre du bourg.

On l'attendait. Le chef du village se tenait au centre, un livre à la main. A coté de lui reposait une table avec un encrier et une plume.

Les personnes qui assistaient au mariage (c'est-à-dire tout le petit hameau) s'était regroupées en deux groupes, afin de laisser une allée. Au bout de l'allée, attendait Matthew. Son mari. Les gens lui adressaient des sourires, il faisait un temps magnifique, le village entier bénissait son union. Lentement, avec le plus de grâce possible Katyusha et Arthur se mouvaient à travers la foule.

Et elle entendit des cris. Des hennissements. Des cris. Des ordres. Des cris. Des bruits métaliques. Des bruits de bataille.

Et vint la vision.

Une vingtaine de soldat semblaient êtres aux prises d'étranges individus. Les soldats portaient l'uniforme des soldats Réguliers. Que se passaient-ils pour que ces soldats d'élite soient dans le village ?

Et qui étaient ces étrangers ? Ils portaient tous une cape marron, il était difficile de voir quelque chose. Ils étaient cinq, de taille et de corpulence différentes. La bataille faisait rage. Mais Katyusha ne pensait à rien d'autres. Arthur se mit devant elle, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris lui aussi son épée. Il fut vite rejoints par Matthew et Alfred. Le jeune homme avait sorti son épée, pour une fois sérieux.

-On rentre chez nous, hurla Arthur à sa famille à travers le chaos.

Katyusha n'en crut pas ses yeux, des soldats se servaient des villageois comme bouclier contre leur assaillant, d'autres s'introduisaient dans les demeures. Certains tuaient même des civils !

Arthur réussit à faufiler sa famille à travers le carnage. Katyusha était en état de choc. Arthur s'en alla chercher une épée ainsi que l'arc de Matthew tandis qu'Alfred montait la garde. Arthur prit le temps de s'emparer d'une bourse de cuir. Katyusha déchira le bas de sa robe. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se changer aussi fallait-elle qu'elle soit la plus efficace possible.

-On va fuir, on ne peut rien faire pour les villageois, commanda Arthur.

Le quatuor sortit de la demeure, le sol était tâché de sang. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu du village, des soldats leur tombèrent dessus. Ils devaient les prendre comme alliés des étranges individus. Alfred et Arthur entamaient le combat pendant que Matthew préparait à lâcher ses flèches et protéger sa encore non-officielle femme.

Ses flèches faisaient mouche, Alfred et Arthur étaient de très bon épeistes mais d'autres soldats venaient… Et protéger Katyusha les désavantageait. Bien que talentueux Alfred était encore trop jeune, les soldats eux étaient expérimentés. La situation se dégradait grandement.

Soudainement des soldats tombaient et une brèche se formait autour d'eux. Deux étrangers venaient les aider. Grâce à leur aide ils purent tenir en respect les soldats. Arthur se sentait mal à l'aise. La manière dont un des deux étrangers combattait lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. L'autre personne possédait aussi une épée et semblait savoir bien s'en servir. Mais elle faisait d'avantages des ravages avec un bouclier noir . Et pourtant elle paraissait frêle. Cependant une troisième silhouette vint à leur rencontre. Cette fois-ci elle avait la capuche rabbatue. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux blonds et lisses qui lui arrivaient un peu avant le menton. Ses yeux verts étincelèrent.

-On doit fuir par là, leur indiquait-il avec un accent qui évoquait les contrées orientales.

Les deux étrangers leur fit signe de les suivre. Arthur n'avait pas vraiment envie de les suivre, mais d'autres soldats venaient de l'autre coté. Toutes les issues étaient bouchées. Apparement seule la direction qui suivaient les étrangers semblaient plus sécurisées que les autres. Un des étrangers d'ailleurs, celui dont le style d'épée avait interloqué Arthur, fermait la marche et semblait les surveillait. Arthur parvint à voir quelque chose sous le capuche de l'homme. Il avait deux yeux bleus très clairs insondables. Et sur la garde de son épée, pendait une chaîne avec un lys en argent.

Ils débouchèrent sur la place centrale. Des cadavres de soldats gisaient, en même temps que les corps de la plupart des villageois, des étrangers amenèrent également quelques cheveux dérobés aux soldats . Le reste des étrangers semblait les attendre. Ne sachant comment Arthur et ses frères ainsi que Katyusha se retrouvèrent entrainés vers la sortie du village. Des soldats tentaient de leur entraver la route mais un des étrangers sortit des choses de sa poche et les lancèrent sur leur ennemis, ceux-ci reculèrent devant l'impact de l'objet noir.

Arthur, Alfred, Matthew et Katyusha furent conduis à celui qui paraissait être le chef des étrangers, celui-ci leur indiquèrent des chevaux qu'ils avaient dérobés aux soldats.

-Prenez ceux là, lâcha t-il avec un lourd accent.

A l'entente de ce son les yeux de Katyusha s'agrandirent.

-Venez avec nous. Leur adressa le jeune homme blond.

Matthew aida Katyusha à monter en selle puis s'installa à son tour.

-je te protégerai , tenta t-il de la rassurer.

Celle-ci conserva le silence et enlaça la taille de son compagnon.

Le chef des étrangers était devant, et deux autres étaient postés de chaque coté des chevaux que montaient Arthur, Katyusha et ses frère.

Un autre étranger fermait la marche, le blond. Aucune possiblité de fuite.

Le dernier étranger, montait son cheval mais il laissait une avance à son groupe. Il tenait plusieurs object noirs et ronds dans sa main, il retardait leurs ennemis. Heureusement que son petit cheval, Roméo était habitué aux effets pyrotechniques de son maître.

Arthur ne vit pas ce qu'il se passait dans le village. Il était trop concentré dans la fuite. Il entendit cependant les explosions.

/

Pendant ce temps là.

Le poseur de bombes se retrouvait face à des soldats. Il avait déjà traumatisé les chevaux des soldats, il faudra un petit moment avant qu'ils recouvrent leur calme et ne puissent être montés. C'était un bon point . Il sortit de son sac une bombe différente. Il l'avait mise au point récement et ne l'avait pas encore testée. Il fit reculer son cheval, et s'adressa aux soldats, prêts au bouquet final.

-Mes compliments au lieutenant-patate, bâtards !

Ce faisant il lâcha la bombe. Il sourit face à son œuvre. La bombe était une bombe fumigène. Bien qu'elle fut projetée en extérieure elle enfumait les soldats. Lorsque la fumée se serait dissipée, il sera loin devant.

Le poseur de bombes remercia mentalement Yao de lui avoir dévoilé les secrets du feu d'artifice, des années avant. Puis il admonesta son cheval d'aller plus vite.

Plus loin, un homme assistait à la scène de massacre sans émotion. Il était assez jeune, dans la vingtaine. Les insurgés leur avait encore échappé de peu, néanmoins il ne s'était pas attendu à les voir. Il avait presque rempli sa mission, le reste n'était que… secondaire. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux blonds pourtant plaqués en arrière . Ses yeux bleus vifs pourtant vides d'âme regardaient la scène. Et analysaient.

Un soldat , un peu plus jeune que lui vint à sa rencontre. Ils étaient des opposés : le jeune homme venait d'un pays de l'extrême orient. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et ses yeux noisettes. Il semblait avoir deux ans de moins que son lieutenant. Alors que la majorité de ses collègues combattaient à l'épée droite, lui tenait une lame différente, plus courbée sans toutefois l'être autant que les cimeterres des moyen-orientaux. Le plus jeune salua son supérieur, attendant l'accord pour parler.

-Je t'écoute Sergent Kiku.

-Lieutenant Frederich, quatre villageois sont en fuite et nous ont échappé. Néanmoins connaître leur identité ne posera pas de difficulté, car les rebelles n'ont pas brûlé les maisons et il reste quelques survivants que nous gardons sous clé. Les autres sont tous morts.

-Bien, je veux qu'on interroge tous les villageois survivants et qu'on perquisitionne les maisons. Annonça froidement Frederich.

-_hai_, Ce sera fait. Répondit son bras droit avant de s'incliner d'une manière très orientale.

Frederich n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure des événements. La mission n'avait pas été un total succès. Dans ce cas, à cause des rebelles elle avait viré à l'échec.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Notes de Nanashi :

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire :) Ca fait un petit moment que je la prépare celle là. Je la considère un peu comme ma pépite parmi mes écrits :) Alors normalement le plan est entèrement tappé, j'ai au moins sept chapitres d'avance. Comme vous pouvez le voir on verra beaucoup de personnages dans cette fic contrairement à "sa Vie" et "la Chambre de l'Hôte" qui se centraient majoritairement sur les nordiques. Le style de l'histoire ne sera pas aussi sombre que "Sa vie" et il est beaucoup plus axé sur l'action et l'aventure, donc il y aura peut être moins de réflexions internes des personnages. Pour le moment je compte publier 18 chapitres mais il est possible que d'autres se rajoutent. Pour être honnête c'est la premire fic que je publie sans chapitres pré-tapés, donc je ne pense pas être aussi régulière que pour mes précédents écrits. Enfin moins irrégulière que Snowy. Comme cette histoire sera longue, et vu que je risque d'être irrégulière dans mes rythmes de parution, je vais publier les trois premiers chapitres à quelques jours d'intervalle. Pour en revenir au style d'écriture, les chapitres qui viendront seront similaires à des épisodes de Shônen. C'est voulu aussi, il est normal que j'utilise beaucoup de passages clichés... J'aime tout simplement ça.

Je tiens à préciser que c'est un univers PUREMENT ALERNATIF d'inspiration médiévale. Il y'aura donc des sortes d'ANACHRONISMES dans les comportements des personnages par rapport à la manière dont on se comportait au Moyen Age. Ainsi le systèmes monnétaires se rapprochent de celui des Mercantilistes du XVIème siècle. En terme de politique : on affaire à une monarchie absolue, mais nuancée (on verra les nuances un peu plus tard), et j'admets que des choses comme le piano, l'homosexualité, l'absence de religion, la vision sociale des femmes différente de celles du XVème siècle, et la simple manière de penser et de parle rdes personnages, plus proche de notre attitude du XXIème siècle. De plus l'usage des feux d'artifices est peu répandu et le "lanceur de bombes" est le seul humain à savoir utiliser ce genre d'arme qu'il a mise au point. Il y a un système éducatif très basique : tout le monde sait lire, et les voies de communications sont performantes. Il n'y a également qu'un seul manieur de pistolet ou arquebuse (faut que je décide de l'arme) dans Hetalia car cela fait trop partie de sa personalité pour pouvoir l'oublier. Sinon le back ground général reste l'inspiration du Moyen Age. (je suis loin d'étudier l'histoire et encore moins les sciences )

En général quand on lit une fanfic on ne tient pas compte de ça mais je voulais préciser la chose par égard pour vous lecteurs.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2 : Rebelles!

Révolte

Chapitre 2 : rebelles

(Apparait Braginski Ivan, Ours de Sibérie!)

Il semblait qu'une infinité de temps s'était écoulée depuis qu'Arthur et sa famille avaient fui avec les étrangers. Il avait passé son temps à se demander dans quelle entreprise dangereuse il s'était fourré. Pourquoi les étrangers ne semblaient pas vouloir les laisser partir. Il ne savait rien d'eux. Et pendant toute la durée du voyage aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Même pas quand le poseur de bombes les avait retrouvé à un moment dans la forêt. Les gardaient-ils en otage ? ou les avaient-ils sauvés ?

Ces individus semblaient dangereux. Mortels. Et Arthur ne prendrait jamais le risque de condamner Matthew et Alfred au moindre faux pas. Tout seul il aurait pu se débrouiller, mais la vie de sa famille et de Katyusha reposait sur ses épaules.

Au bout d'un moment, au cœur de la forêt, le géant qui servait de chef au groupe leva la main, indiquant aux cavaliers de s'arrêter. La nuit s'appretaît à tomber.

Tous mirent pied à terre, même les prisonniers en devenir.

-Entravez vos chevaux. Annonça le chef d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation.

Tous se mirent à exécution.

Le chef prit de nouveau la parole . Il se retourna vers la direction de Katyusha et de Matthew.

-Et éloigne toi d'elle, je veux parler à ma sœur ,da ?

Katyusha exerça une légère pression sur le bras de son pas-encore-mari. Puis sans crainte elle s'avança vers le chef du groupe. Alfred et Matthew s'apprêtaient à bouger lorsque les quatre autres personnes leur barrèrent le chemin. Arthur bouillonait intérieurement, analysant la situation. Il était frustrant pour lui de se sentir impuissant. Katyusha se retrouvait sans défense face au plus dangereux des cinq.

Mais ce fut l'Ukrainienne qui brisa le silence.

Elle s'exprima dans une langue qu'aucun ne reconnut. Sauf le chef. Ils échangèrent encore trois ou autre phrases, puis il lui montra une écharpe, avant que Katyusha ne s'élança vers lui. Et ne lui fasse un… câlin ?

En retour il lui administra une accolade à en briser les os de la femme.

-Tu as tellement changé Vanya, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. S'exprima t-elle enfin dans la langue commune.

Ledit Vanya, ne dit rien mais conserva l'ukrainienne dans ses bras.

-On peut m'expliquer là ? Vous vous connaissez ? S'exclama Alfred ahuri.

Arthur se baffa mentalement. Parfois il souhaiterait arracher la langue de son petit frère .

Riant, Katyusha se retourna vers le groupe tandis que le chef rabattit sa capuche, découvrant un visage encadré de cheveux gris cendreux à l'aspect très doux, deux yeux d'un violet beaucoup plus foncé que la teinte de ceux de Matthew, surmontant un énorme nez. Un énorme sourire enfantin semblait collé au visage .

-Excuse moi Alfred. Je vous présente mon demi-frère Ivan. Cela fait douze ans que je ne l'ai pas vu mais on parvenait à s'échanger des lettres. Il faudrait que tu décernes une médaille à Raivis, Ivan.

-C'est à cause du mariage de Katyusha et de Matthew que vous êtes intervenu, Ivan ? Demanda Arthur.

-Du mariage ? Demanda Ivan, l'expression même de la surprise peinte sur ses traits.

-Aujourd'hui j'allais me marier avec mon fiancé Matthew, Vanya.

-les chiens, cracha celui-ci avant de laisser échapper des « kol kol kol » .

Il reprit néanmoins.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes venus Katyusha. D'ailleurs c'est une coïncidence pour être honnête. Feliks avait intercepté des informations qui projetaient une attaque sur le village, alors on a décidé de les contrer mais malgré notre intervention il semble qu'ils ont été plus forts. En te voyant j'ai changé les directives et ordonné aux autres de tout faire pour surtout assurer notre retraite avec toi saine et sauve.

-Mais qui êtes vous exactement ? Demanda Arthur.

-Je suis Ivan Braginski. Chef des rebelles, nous controns la répression de l'Armée Régulière.

-Pourtant ca n'explique pas votre présence. Fit remarquer Arthur.

-Vôtre village était la cible de l'Armée Régulière. Sous couvert de lutter contre les rebelles, cette armée se permet des écarts aux détriments de la population. Nous essayons souvent de contrer leur attaque. Voire de détourner leur attention afin qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas aux villageois. La plupart du temps ils écrasent un village qu'ils soupçonnent de tisser des liens et d'aider les rebelles. Pourquoi attaquer votre village reste cependant un mystère. Il ne paraissait pas bien menaçant.

-Si je comprends bien notre village était l'un des exemples de ce genre d'exaction ?

-Da. Tu es vif, jeune garçon. Qui es tu ?

Avant que Matthew ne puisse répondre, une voix avec un fort accent français retentit. Un des rebelles s'avança vers lui.

-Il s'appelle Matthew. Bien que j'avais tendance à t'appeler Mathieu lorsque j'avais ta garde.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Arthur cette fois-ci.

-et c'est un plaisir de te revoir, Capitaine Kirkland. Dit-il en découvrant son visage.

A sa vue Arthur recula, choqué.

-Francis, c'est toi ?

_L'unique ! répondit-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur. Le seul et unique Francis Bonnefoy, chevalier du Lys.

Francis s'approcha d'avantage de Matthew.

-Ca fait longtemps, petit frère.

Il s'apprêtait à enlacer son petit Mathieu qui lui avait manqué lorsqu'Alfred s'écria.

-Don't touch my baby bro !

-Alfred, calme toi, assura Matthew d'une voix hésitante, je connais cet homme. C'est celui qui s'est occupé de moi… avant…. avant… qu'Arthur me ramène.

Francis enlaça Matthew et lissa les cheveux du plus jeune avec sa main.

Puis il se sépara de lui.

-Je vois que malgré tes habitudes alimentaires désastreuses, tu t'es bien occupé de lui Arthur. Mais n'espère plus me le reprendre honhon~

-Ca fait beaucoup de chose en une soirée, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se repose tous. Feliks, Elisaveta, Romano, vous pouvez retirer vos capes, ils ne représentent aucun danger.

_Plus tard dans la soirée._

Arthur ne parvenait à fermer l'œil. En l'espace d'une soirée, dix ans de sa vie venaient de basculer.

A peine remis du choc de l'attaque du village, il essuyait déjà deux révélations assez lourdes et son plus grand rival venait de revenir du monde des morts. D'ailleurs quelque chose avait choqué Arthur dans l'attitude de Francis. En le voyant il s'était attendu à un duel mais rien . Le français n'avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de parler dans sa langue natale avec Matthew. D'ailleurs en ce moment ce dernier dormait enroulé dans la cape de Francis entre lui et Katyusha. Même pendant le moment qu'ils avaient tous partagés ensembles près du feu, où Ivan leur avait offert un peu de nourriture, Francis ne s'était pas montré odieux, comme il aurait du le faire, ou comme Arthur aurait fait partir s'il avait été à la place de Francis.

Arthur repensait à ce passage. Il avait fait la connaissance du reste du groupe. Le blond aux yeux verts se nommait Feliks et servait d'informateur dans le groupe, il paraissait un peu plus âgé que Matthew et Alfred. Il était le bras droit d'Ivan d'après ce qu'Arthur avait compris. Venait ensuite Elisaveta. Elle avait l'apparence d'une femme douce et tranquille et semblait plus âgée que Feliks. Néanmoins Arthur l'avait vu combattre, avec son bouclier et c'était un vrai démon sur le champ de bataille. Ces derniers avaient sous entendus qu'ils venaient de contrées voisines dans l'est du royaume. Le plus jeune se faisait appelé Romano. Il paraissait être dans la vingtaine mais d'après ce qu'avait entendu l'anglais, il jurait comme un chartier et aurait pu faire passer n'importe lequel de ses anciens compagnons pour un noble poète.

Arthur soupirait. Ivan leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il leur était impossible de fuir maintenant. Qu'il fallait qu'ils leur fassent confiance et qu'ils allaient les cacher. Connaissant l'Armée Régulière, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça et ils seraient à tort accusés de tous les maux de la société.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Arthur était perplexe.

Pourtant celui qui devait être le plus chamboulé devait être le pauvre Matthew. Le jour de son mariage, son village se fait attaqué, il découvre son futur beau-frère. Découvre que son futur beau-frère dirige une équipe de hors-la-loi. Qu'il va dès à présent se faire poursuivre par la moitié des deux armées, se faire voir comme un renégat. Et par-dessus tout il retrouve son premier grand frère après dix années de séparation. Dix ans qu'il pensait que Francis était mort. Arthur avait été franc sur ce point, lorsque Matthew était dans l'âge où il pouvait comprendre, Arthur lui avait révélé tous les détails de « adoption ». Enfin Arthur avait mis fin à des années d'incompréhension. Oui car Matthew n'avait que huit ans lorsqu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois Francis. A huit ans il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grand frère se battait avec un monsieur rouge qui portait un tricorne. Pourquoi grand frère tentait de lui faire mal avec son épée. Pourquoi grand frère ne s'était relevé lorsqu'il était tombé. Pourquoi grand frère ne répondait pas à ses appels. Pourquoi grand frère ne réagissait pas lorsqu'Arthur s'était saisi du petit et avait couru comme jamais. Et surtout il n'avait pas compris qui étaient ces personnes armées qui se rassemblaient en masse auprès du corps inanimé de Francis.

Physiquement enroulé dans la cape que porte Francis, allongé entre Katyusha et Arthur, spirituellement divisé entre trois fidélités différentes, Matthew, dans son sommeil, se demandaient bien où se situaient les limites entre vérité et mensonges, confiance et regrets .

/

Quelque part, dans une riche de demeure

Dans l'intimité d'un salon, deux personnes discutaient. Tous les deux partageaient un verre d'un alcool de la région. Ils assis sur le même canapé bleu royal. Un feu de cheminée brulait dans l'âtre donnant un aspect plus confiné à la pièce.

-Frederich m'a fait son rapport aujourd'hui. Dit la première personne.

-j'imagine que la mission que tu lui a confié a été couronnée de succès, lâcha son interlocuteur en faisant tourner l'alcool ambré dans son verre.

-Non, apparement il a croisé la route des rebelles. Ils commencent vraiment à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Répondit la première personne énervée. La quasi-totalité des villageois est morte, quant aux survivants j'ai pu m'assurer de leur exécution après que je les ai fait interroger. Cerise sur le gâteau : 7 soldats Réguliers sont morts également . Enfin j'ai avoir l'identité des fugitifs : il s'agit d'Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F Jones, Matthew Williams et Katyusha Arlovskaya. Cela m'embête qu'il y ait encore des témoins en vie. Néanmoins c'est notre parole contre la leur, j'ai envoyé mes ordres aux imprimeries provinciales et aux héraults afin qu'ils soient tous connus comme des rebelles ou au moins leur alliés. D'ailleurs le nom de Kirkland ne te dit rien ? C'est le coupable idéal. Après il y'a encore des villages traumatisés par les raids qu'il lançait avec ses équipages. Dix années ont beau s'être écoulées il n'empêche que des gens ont encore la mémoire vive.

Le visage de la personne qui parlait se rembrunit.

-Et quand je pense que cette petite chienne d'Arlovskaya est encore en vie. Sa faute, tout est de sa faute ! elle m'empêche d'atteindre mon objectif.

Son auditeur posa son verre sur la table.

-Calme toi, n'oublie pas ton rang de Général Régulier. Il ne faudrait pas précipiter toute notre armée de cette manière. Ce serait dommage de gaspiller des soldats tels que Frederich tu en penses quoi ?

-Tu as raison. D'ailleurs prochainement il faudrait discuter faire des actions coordonnées en plusieurs unités. Tu penses qu'on pourrait inclure celles du « mercenaire » ? Cracha la personne plus énervée des deux. Son dédain pour cette personne était évident .

-Je ne pense pas que Zwingli soit totalement rallié à notre cause bien qu'il soit un Général Régulier. En fait il ne sort pas de son cadre, et il faut avouer qu'il n'entretient pas de contact avec nous sauf en cas d'obligation lors des Conseils des Généraux. Il ne s'occupe que des frontières.

-Pourtant il faudra bien le forcer à coopérer non ! s'énerva son auditeur.

-détend toi. Il faut admettre qu'il a été très brillant lors de la création des Patrouilles Mixtes. On en aura besoin de ça tôt ou tard. Et puis...

-Et puis?

-On peut toujours le coincer avec les frontières d'une manière ou d'une autre...On peut toujours trouver un moyen d'étendre notre contrôle sur ses opérations.

-Tu as raison Orchet, tu as toujours raison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note du scorpion : (ouh la sale bête!) quelques précisions sur le monde où se déroule l'intrigue. Mis à part que c'est un monde alternatif le monde représente le nôtre mais en plus petit. La Province d'Angleterre n'est pas aussi grande que celle de notre monde, le Luxembourg est une cité, ect... Après pour les proportions c'est variable.

J'ai oublié d'aborder la question des Pairings. Il y'en a aura plein. Des yaois, des hét. Des classiques et des moins attendus. Je me suis inspirée d'un manga pour le Général Orchet je crois qu'à part lui j'ai pas trop d'OC. Ceci dit j'ai peur que mes persos, notament Ivan, paraissent un peu OOC. N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.

J'ai publié rapidement cette histoire avant de repartir à la fac, je remercie dragonna de m'avoir montré que j'avais publié les deux mêmes chapitres :)

En dehors de ça je viens de réaliser que je suis assez nerveuse par rapport à mes autres écrits en vous remettant celui ci. C'est frustrant car c'est mon préféré mais aussi celui pour lequel j'ai aucune certitude.


	3. Chapter 3 : Antonio le pirate

Révolte

Chapitre 3 : Antonio le Corsaire.

(Introduction à la piraterie et vieux souvenirs, Antonio le Corsaire à la ¨Hache)

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Alfred et sa famille voyageaient en compagnie d'Ivan et les autres rebelles. Durant ses trois jours, Katyusha et Ivan étaient restés souvent ensembles, de la même manière que Francis monopolisait Matthew. Ce qui était compréhensible : ils avaient tous les quatre beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Ou un énorme fossé à diminuer. Francis ne s'était même pas montré dégradant envers Arthur, pourtant d'après ce qu'Alfred avait pu comprendre, il semblait qu'il flottait un malaise entre eux deux. Un non-dit, une blessure qui n'était pas encore refermée. Arthur avait vaguement évoquer un certain duel mais Alfred n'avait pas eu le droit à d'autres détails.

Les autres rebelles s'étaient montrés accessibles cependant. Ils ne les traitaient pas comme faisant partie des leurs. C'était sûr. Néanmoins ils n'étaient pas traités comme des otages ni des prisonniers.

Le soir ils partageaient la nourriture sans distinction. Certes ils ne leur faisaient pas assez confiance pour les laisser monter la garde pendant que les autres dormaient.

Alfred avait réellement hâte d'arriver dans la ville la plus proche. S'il parvenait à s'échapper de la surveillance aigue des rebelles, peut être pourrait-il sortir sa famille de là ? Il irait au poste de la garde civile et expliquerait la situation. Il deviendrait ensuite le héros, retournerait au village avec sa famille, nettoiera le chaos et enfin Matthew et Katyusha pourront se marier. Et ils auront un mini-Matthew ou une mini-Katyusha, et il sera tonton-héro.

_Cause, I'm the boss_, pensa t-il avec une modestie toute héroïque.

Plus tard au dîner.

-Demain en fin de matinée nous arriverons en ville. En fait plus exactement nous nous rendrons dans un village côtier. Nous avons besoin de retourner sur le Continent. Annonça Ivan. Nous quitterons la province d'Angleterre pour gagner la France.

-Nous ? Releva Alfred.

-Oui, expliqua sourit de manière enfantine Ivan. Vous allez venir avec nous da ?

Elisaveta comprit les raisons d'Ivan.

-Oui maintenant vous êtes considérés comme des criminels nationaux. L'Armée Régulière procède toujours de la même manière. Elle ne vous laissera pas en paix et vous traquera tant qu'elle n'a pas mis la main sur vous. Elle a des unités spéciales pour ça. Il vaut mieux rester avec nous un petit moment, vous serez plus en sécurité et rentrer sur le continent nous permettrait de vous cacher.

-vous êtes genre, totalement mieux avec nous. Renchérit Feliks.

-Et la France offre plein d'endroit où se cacher, gloussa Francis impatient de retrouver son bout de province après quelques années qu'il n'y avait pas posé le pied.

-Vous avez un objectif ? Demanda Arthur ?

Ivan répondit de manière évasive.

-Il y'a quelqu'un que j'aimerais rencontrer dans l'est. Enfin vous verrez bien.

Les insurgés hochèrent de concert. Ivan les dirigeait depuis des années déjà et ils n'avaient jusque là pas à se plaindre. Ses intuitions étaient toujours bonne.

-Reposez vous en tout cas, et puis demain lavez vous dans la rivière et portez des vêtements confortables. Francis tu prêteras une tenue à Arthur, Feliks tu en passeras une à Matthew, Elisaveta tu t'occuperas de ma sœur et Alfred… On verra bien. Je prends le premier tour de garde, Feliks tu me remplaces après, ensuite Francis tu prendras le relais. On partira tôt.

Les insurgés se préparèrent à dormir. Ivan s'assit devant le feu. En passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Ivan se plongeait dans ses pensées. Un plan immense. Un plan démesuré. Un plan fou qu'il préparait depuis des années. Un plan amorcé par Yao des années avant. Il avait semé tant de graines, bientôt sonnerait enfin l'heure de la récolte. Si près du but, il ne manquait que quelques détails et enfin il pourrait passer à l'action. Néanmoins ces détails étaient cruciaux. S'il ratait ces étapes il serait alors possible que tout basculerait et que la révolte nationale serait définitivement mâtée par les deux armées. Il devrait se montrer extrêment prudent à l'avenir. Il n'avait plus qu'un groupe à voir. Et enfin tout sera parfait. Un nouvel ordre national, voir mondial, sera bâti de ses propres mains.

A plusieurs mois de son but, il ne devait pas se relâcher.

/

Le réveil fut dur pour Alfred. On l'avait réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude. Grognant un peu, le jeune épéiste s'étira. Tous les hommes prenaient leur petit déjeuner atour du coin qui avait servis de foyer pour le feu. Francis lui tendit amicalement quelques bais, ainsi qu'un morceau de viande séchée.

-Où sont partis Elisaveta et Katyusha ? demanda t-il.

-Elles prendront leur petit déjeuner une fois que nous serons dans l'eau, expliqua Romano.

Alfrd hocha la tête. Ivan se mit derrière lui et lui montra une pile de vêtement qui devait lui appartenir. Alfred la regarda stupidement.

-Tu vas devoir mettre ça sur ton dos lorsque nous serons en ville, ta tenue de mariage délabrée n'est pas exactement adaptée si on doit passer incognito. C'est pas dur à comprendre da ?

Alfred haussa un sourcil, d'où est-ce qu'Ivan allait s'imaginer que ses habits allaient lui s'ajuster à sa taille.

Gardant son commentaire pour lui, pour une fois, Alfred se contenta de remercier l'effrayant russe.

/

Elisaveta et Katyusha se mouillaient dans la rivière. L'eau était glacée, néanmoins la température était anormalement clémente en cette matinée. Les filles auraient vite le temps de sécher.

Naturellement les deux femmes s'étaient vues nues mais cela ne les choquaient ni l'une ni l'autre.

En revanche ce qui avait marqué Elisaveta, en dehors du fait que Katyusha possédait une poitrine qui faisaient rêver tous les hommes, était les meurtrissures sur le corps de l'ukrainienne. Clairement elle était en mauvaise santé. Ou plutôt elle n'avait pas semblé pouvoir manger tous les jours à sa faim, malgré toute l'aide apportée par Arthur. Katyusha était maigre.

L'ukrainienne, au cours d'une discussion entre femmes, lui avaient fait part de ses doutes sur son propres corps. Il lui était arrivé au village de tomber malade pendant qu'elle travaillait. A chaque fois les villageois faisaient appel à Arthur, qui lui concoctait des remèdes à base de plantes . C'était ainsi qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Matthew de manière plus intime que celle de simples voisins. Néanmoins le savoir et la bourse d'Arthur étaient limités , surtout avec les deux petits frères. Sûr, Alfred s'en allait travailler dans les villages voisins, sûr Matthew mettait ses dons d'herboriste au service des communes mais néanmoins ils ne pouvaient supporter le poids d'une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir. Parfois Matthew, Arthur et Alfred sautaient des repas pour apporter de la nourriture à Katyusha. Matthw et Alfred prenaient même des risques de chasser sur les terres du seigneur local, au risque de se faire jeter en prison. Ca Katyusha ne voulait pas. Elle prétendait d'aller très bien, jouait la comédie à la perfection, pendant que son corps souffrait. Et son corps avait tellement souffert qu'elle se demandait si à trente ans elle pouvait offrir un bébé en pleine santé à Matthew. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu l'Hongroise se demandait même si le corps de Katyusha n'avait pas encore les marques des années de privations subies pendant sa « tendre » enfance.

Elisaveta l'avait écoutée. Katyusha mettrait des mois à recouvrer une pleine santé. Même voyager dans son état, bien qu'il y'avait du mieux, était dangereux. L'Austro-Hongroise se jura d'en parler avec Ivan.

/

L'heure du départ avait sonné. Et elle avait un son de liberté aux oreilles d'Alfred. Tout le monde pliait bagage. Les deux femmes portaient des robes. Aussi montaient en amazone sur les chevaux. Elisaveta portait une belle robe verte tandis que Katyusha portait une robe blanche et bleue. N'ayant jamais monté à cheval de cette manière, Ivan décida que Katyusha monterait avec Matthew. Alfred admirait l'équipe. Finis les capes marons, tous les monde portait des habits de ville. Les garçons portaient des bottines en daim. Les hommes portaient des sortes de pantalons très serrés, plus résitants que des collants, surmontés d'une haut à manches longues. Alfred vit enfin Ivan habillé de la sorte. Oui, cela ne produisait pas le même effet sur lui.

Ivan était plus massif, plus grand, plus imposant que les autres. heuresement qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder pendant son bain…D'après sa vue, c'était dans tous les sens du terme. Alfred préfera se concentrer sur l'écharpe du Russe. Et pourquoi portait-il une écharpe en permanence ?

-Vous êtes prêts, on peut y aller da ?

Et ils chevauchèrent.

Les heures de la matinée defilèrent rapidement aux yeux d'Alfred. Vers midi ils arrivèrent au village. En effet c'était une petite ville côtière où plusieurs bateaux mouillait dans le port. Ivan allait bien trouver un bateau sur lequel ils pouvaient embarquer, clandestinement ou non. Déjà Ivan attachèrent les chevaux à l'extérieur de la ville, près d'une barrière. Il emmena plus loin les chevaux dérobés aux réguliers.

Romano semblait déprimé de devoir laisser Roméo derrière lui.

Enfin le groupe fit quelques pas dans la ville, attentifs à la moindre alerte. Des portraits des fugitifs allaient bientôt être diffusés, il fallait donc ne pas trainer.

Alfred voulut s'éloigner discrètement du groupe, lorsqu'une poigne solide l'empêcha de faire quelques pas.

-je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus da ? Murmura Ivan à son oreille.

L'épéiste grogna clairement pas satisfait du traitement.

Avec une force qui étonna tout le monde, Alfred se défit de la prise d'Ivan.

Une aura violette commença à se former autour du Russe tandis que des kolkolkol s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Ce fut une intervention extérieure qui sauva Alfred d'un mauvais traitement.

Ils étaient parvenus au port et la foule commençait à se former autour d'un Hérault Officiel.

-Oyez, oyez. Une fois de plus notre Nation a souffert d'attaque de ceux qui se font appelés les Révoltés. Ces rénégats ont réduit en cendres un hameau la nuit dernière, massacrant sans pitié les villageois. Même l'Armée Régulière a été impuissante face à ce drame. Honnis sont Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, Alfred F Jones ainsi qu'une catin nommée Katyusha Arolvskaya. Cette chienne a rassemblé le village pour un soi disant mariage en les livrant à l'ennemi. Ces quatre êtres immondes sont de fuite. SI vous les voyez appelez tout de suite les soldats de garde de la ville, huez les, huez les ils ont apport le malheur au village, pas une seule personne n'a survécu .

Les villageois huèrent à l'entente de la mauvaise nouvelle . Tandis que de vieux marins riaient à l'entente des femmes qui se chuchotaient les commérages . :

-quoi ce chien de mer de Kirkland est de retour ?

Le choc fut rude.

Pour Alfred ce fut très rude .

Pas un survivant.

Ils étaient des parias.

Il mourait d'envie de leur crier que c'était faux, qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça, que l'armée leur mentait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Son pays le trahissait. Il était un paria.

Enfin les paroles d'Elisaveta prirent tout son sens dans sa tête. C'était une course contre la montre de l'infromation et de la contre-information. L'armée régulière avait déjà gangréné les esprits, et bientôt des portraits de lui et des autres seront diffusés dans toute la province d'Angleterre.

Fuir n'était que la seule alternative.

Il se recula au niveau d'Arthur.

Et pour la deuxième fois il se prit la réalité dans la figure. Ou plutôt il s'agissait d'une conséquence découlant des révelations.

-Arthur, on risque d'avoir un problème.

L'ancien pirate le regardait. Lui aussi venait de comprendre qu'on ne l'oublierait pas si facilement. Il détesta alors sa gloire passée, il maudit son orgueuil et sa possessivité qu'ils l'avaient poussé à faire rugir de peur son nom sur la mer. Et tremblait la terre des cris des habitants lorsqu'ils comprenaient que le Capitaine Kirkland venait pour eux. Et il haïssait ses sourcils qui le rendaient très reconnaissable.

Ivan tissa un plan rapide dans sa tête : d'abord ils allaient restés en groupe, il placerait les fugitifs au centre, un peu comme une tortue. Francis et Feliks se mettraient sur les côtés. Elisaveta et Katyusha les suivraient, Arthur serait exactement le cœur du groupe : n'étant pas très grand on pouvait facilement le camoufler, de plus Alfred et Matthew semblaient légerement plus grands que lui ce qui était parfait. Il était trop tard ils venaient de pénétrer dans la petite ville habillés de la sorte. La ville était tellement petite que s'ils se changeaient cela paraîtrait étrange. D'autant plus que l'Armée semblait exciter les villageois contre les rebelles, un peu comme on excite les molosses avant la chasse.

Le hérault continuait de plaire à sa tribune. Il continuait de pourrir la réflexion du peuple. Et le peuple l'écoutait, et le peuple buvait ses paroles et le peuple en redemandait… Jusqu'à….

Le couteau frôla la joue de l'orateur avant d'achever sa route sur le sol. La population recula, les femmes crièrent de surprises et les hommes restaient stupéfaits. L'orateur s'interrompit.

-Oï, ton discours m'ennuie. _demasiado_.

Ivan arqua un sourcil surpris.

La foule se sépara et un homme s'avança. Tout dans son accoutrement démontrait qu'il venait de la mer. Ses bottes, son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche à col lacé, son manteau pourpre, son chapeau. Les épaulettes de sa veste montraient le grade qu'il occupait dans son équipage. Ses cheveux bruns étaient longs, un peu plus que ceux de Francis. Ils étaient noués à l'aide d'un ruban rouge. Sa queue de cheval reposait sur son épaule gauche. Ses yeux verts émeraude brillaient d'une joie malsaine. Et dans sa main, une large hache.

-_Perdoname, pero estas aburiendome. Entonces, que te pires_!

Il fit ressortir la dernière phrase d'un geste éloquant de son arme. Aussitôt les hommes qui se massaient derrière lui s'empressèrent de semer la panique dans le port.

La foule se dispersa tandis que les pirates terrifiaient les gens, pillaieint les boutiques plus loin dans la ville.

-_Y despues,… Cerveza_. Murmura le pirate.

Lorsque le port fut totalement désert, le pirate s'approcha du groupe.

-Tu peux te montrer Kirkland, moi Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Capitaine de la _Rosa Roja_, a traversé toutes les mers afin de me venger de toi, _querido ingles_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Notes de Nanashi :

-Premièrement j'admets un nouvel anachronisme (QUOI CEET UNE BLAGUE ENCORE UN?)

En écrivant d'autres chapitres, et notament un combat de Romano je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pas comment il allumait son feu...Donc j'admets qu'il sait AUSSI fabriquer des allumettes –''.

-Autre passage : Matthew et Katyusha sont sur le même cheval, or Katyusha est en robe longue... Donc il risque d'y avoir une gêne pour la selle non ? Est-ce possible qu'ils montent tous les deux alors qu'elle est en amazone ? Doivent ils monter leur cheval à cru ? Je ne suis pas cavalière, mais si quelqu'un à la réponse je serais contente de voir ça. (non ne me fuyezzzz passss )

Ah vous voulez peut être la traduction ?

-_demasiado_: trop

_Perdoname, pero estas aburiendome. Entonces, que te pires_! Pardon, mais tu es en train de me saouler, donc barre toi !

_Y despues...cerveza. _: et après...Bière (cervoise plus exactement)

_Querido Inglès _: cher anglais.

(Traduction personnelle)

Prochain chapitre : il est LOOOONNNGGG. (9pages)...


	4. Chapter 4 : sur les mers

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Révolte !

chapitre 4 : Sur les mers.

(les bombes de Romano, la hache d'Antonio et l'étrangeté du nouvel équipage)

Ivan mordait sa lèvre inférieure. La situation semblait échapper à son contrôle. Ils devaient fuir l'Angleterre discrètement mais voilà que ce pirate venait les bloquer. Surtout qu'il avait reconnu Arthur. Ainsi d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'armée Régulière allait finir par être informée qu'ils avaient quitté l'Île . Ivan tempêtait, normalement il avait au moins ce léger avantage dans la poche. Et ce pirate venait de l'annuler.

Le russe jetait un œil au pirate : Antonio devait être quelqu'un de décidément fort. Néanmoins il ne combattait pas dans son élement, la mer, mais sur un port. Et Ivan bénéficiait de la supériorité numérique. Le marin réclamait un duel avec Kirkland. Encore aujourd'hui résonnait les échos des faits d'armes de l'anglais. Cependant cela faisait dix ans qu'Arthur menait une vie rangée, il n'avait peut être plus l'habitude des duels d'avant. Francis l'avait vu combattre, Kirkland avait conservé un très bon niveau à l'épée, bien que se ne soit pas le même que celui de sa grande époque. Il nécessitait un peu de temps avant de recouvrer toutes les capacités au combat qu'il pouvait encore gagner .

Carriedo venait de laisser s'éparpiller des pirates… Se pouvait-il que se soit une feinte ?

-prépare toi Kirkland !

Antonio leva sa hache mais à son plus grand déplaisir quelqu'un l'interrompit.

Il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipage. Il avait l'air salement écorché. Des plaies saignaient encore.

-_Tenemos que huir a los soldados ! Vienen a los soldados ! _

Antonio grimaça en apprenant la nouvelle.

-_Qué ?... i joder !_

Apparement il n'avait pas prévu ce détail.

Des soldats arrivèrent. Ivan jura. Ce n'était pas que des soldats mais un régiment MIXTE. Une poignée d'eux portaient l'uniforme des soldats réguliers tandis que tous les autres portaient l'uniforme rouge des soldats auxilliaires. Si les yeux aiguisés d'Ivan devinaient qui était le vrai danger. S'il s'en fiait aux médailles et décorations sur les uniformes des soldats Normaux alors il faisait face à une brochette de soldats expérimentés. Maudit soit Vash pour avoir posté et crée des patrouilles mixtes aux frontières. Une trentaine de soldats expérimentés ainsi qu'une dizaine de soldats d'élite, contre un équipage pirate dont la moitié semblait être dominée, et des rebelles en fuite et _très pressés_ par le temps ainsi qu'une jeune femme à la santé qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment, deux gamins à peine sortis de l'adolescence. Non Ivan ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de se laisser enfermer aujourd'hui. Tout allait s'effondrer, dans ce cas. Pourtant Ivan n'allait pas vendre ses compagnons. Une partie du plan reposait sur leurs abilités. Si ivan les combattait, ils allaient gagner la bataille mais perdre énormément de temps et une équipe de cours de l'armée sera à leur trousse.

Un soldat, du même âge qu'Ivan s'anvança. Il semblait être le dirigeant de cette unité. Ivan écarquilla les yeux : une cicatrice barrait le coté gauche de sa lèvre supérieure. Il le reconnaissait. Un Colonel. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le pire bourrin crée par l'armée. Un homme cruel qui préferait la douce boucherie du terrain à la terrible bureaucratie. Un type qui exécutait pour le plaisir sadique de voir un peu de rouge. Et pas du vin.

-Alors, qu'avons-nous là des rebelles et l'équipage d'Antonio le Corsaire Rouge.

L'homme se lècha les lèvres.

-Parfois je n'en croie pas ma chance. _And by the way_, _I'm really happy to see you Ivan_.

Un fin sourire sadique barra les lèvres du Colonel.

-_Again_.

Ivan conserva le silence.

Romano interrompit cependant les retrouvailles entre les vieux rivaux.

-Oï bastardo ! Est-ce que si on t'aide tu nous aides ?

Antonio cligna des yeux :

-qué ?

-Pas le temps ! Grogna Romano une bombe grise à la main… Avec une mèche allumée.

Puis il se retourna .

-Boss on fait comme d'habitude, je les retiens et je vous retrouve tous après ?

les yeux d'Ivan s'agrandirent . Romano avait été avec Yao depuis tellement longtemps, lorsqu'il avait rejoint les résistants, Romano était la seconde personne qu'il avait rencontrée en dépit de son jeune âge. L'Italien avait raisonné de la même manière qu'Ivan. Il leur créeait une ouverture. Il comprenait que lui seul pouvait faire ceci.

Ivan se retourna vers ses hommes, respectant le choix de l'italien. Déjà l'Italien s'était avancé et avait lancé sa fameuse bombe fumigène. Ivan entendit le cri de surprise des soldats lorsque celle-ci explosa.

-Son of the bitch ! hurla le Colonel.

Ivan se tourna alors vers ses coéquipiers :

-Eparpillez vous, dissimulez vous, rendez vous ici ce soir vers minuit !

Le groupe se sépara. La gravité de la situation ne laissait pas le luxe de protester. Alfred suivit Ivan, Arthur suivit Francis, Elisaveta suivit Feliks et Katyusha.

Quant à Romano, il s'éloigna. La fumée pouvait également l'atteindre. En extérieur sa bombe était très puissante, l'italien se demandait les ravages qu'elle pouvait causer en huis clos.. Il entendit les soldats tousser. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise... L'italien recula, se mit hors de portée du nuage de fumée. Il prit des bombes noires. Le problème avec celles-ci c'est qu'il y avait un système de retardement qu'il faudrait qu'il corrige. Il devait attendre que la mèche soit consumée avant que celle-ci n'explose. Il prit une allumette et alluma la mèche. Heureusement que la combustion des mèches était rapide, ca au moins Romano avait pu améliorer ça.

-Bastardo, pensa t-il en s'adressant mentalement à Ivan, si je reste ici, tu as intérêt à retrouver mon idiot de frère !

Des hommes s'apprêtaient à s'échapper du nuage de fumée… Romano lança sa première bombe. L'explosion dissipa un peu la fumée, néanmoins Romano préparait déjà son second « cadeau ». Romano parvint à distinguer la silhouette de soldats à terre, touchés par l'explosion. Il lança la seconde bombe qui eut le même succès. Cependant l'effet fumigène était grandement dissipé à présent. Mauvais vent. Romano grogna. Il savait qu'une bombe fumigène serait inutile à présent.

Il prit enfin note d'Antonio qui était resté à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui ? S'écria t-il.

-Stratégiquement on combat le même ennemi, autant joindre nos forces.

Romano ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention qu'il détourna son regard vers celui du Colonel. Aucun mort mais des blessures légères d'une partie de la troupe. Ses bombes avaient mis hors état de nuisance une dizaine de soldat. Le Colonel cracha ses ordres aux hommes encore valides :

-mais emparez vous d'eux !

Avant que les deux alliés improvisés ne puissent faire un pas, une dizaine de pirates vinrent et tombèrent sur une partie des soldats.

-Sauvez vous patron !

Antonio regardait stupéfait une partie de son équipage. Un des matelots gisait déjà, un sabre planté dans la poitrine. Puis secoua sa tête.

des soldats vinrent à leur rencontre, Antonio et Romano prirent la fuite. Les soldats les suivirent de près. En courant Romano allumait déjà les mèches des deux prochaines bombes. Il était plus rapide qu'Antonio, aussi hurla t-il à son attention lorsqu'il se retourna :

-Ecarte toi Connard aux taureaux.

Antonio s'écarta au moment où l'italien lança une bombe sur les soldats. Bien qu'il fut en dehors du périmètre d'explosion Antonio sentit le souffle de l'explosion. Quelques soldats s'effondrèrent.

Les gens s'écartaient de leur passage, hurlant à l'aide contre les criminels. Romano ne savait pas par où il allait et courait à l'aveuglette. Ils avaient semé une partie de soldats, pourtant d'autres les poursuivaient encore.

Antonio suivit Romano et il débouchèrent sur un … cul de sac.

-PUTAIN ! s'énerva Romano. Pas le temps de faire demi tour, des soldats bouchaient l'autre côté. Ils n'avaient plus le choix ils devaient combattre. Face à eux, quatre soldats armés d'épée. Romano jura, il n'avait plus de bombes.

Antonio s'avança, prit sa hache et déjà s'occupait de deux soldats. Romano saisit son épée et parvint à bloquer de justesse l'assaut d'un soldat. Soldat régulier. D'un mouvement de hache Antonio parvint à mettre à terre ses adversaires, et planta sa hache dans le dos de l'assaillant de Romano. Mais ni lui, ni Romano ne virent venir le coup qu'un soldat porta à l'Italien.

La seconde d'après le soldat mourut des mains d'Antonio, mais et Romano s'effondra totalement inanimé.

Plus tard dans la nuit.

Elisaveta et Katyusha étaient les dernières à se présenter au rendez vous. L'usage des capes était de retour. Discrètement les jeunes femmes atteignirent le point qu'Ivan leur avait indiqué. Au moment où elles passèrent près de cet endroit, des bras puissants les plaquèrent contre un mur, tandis que des mains chaudes se pressaient contre leur bouche afin d'éviter de laisser s'échapper des cris de surprises. C'étaient Ivan et Feliks qui les avaient attirées dans une ruelle adjacente. Au bout de quelques minutes les jeunes femmes entendirent le bruit de botte battant le pavé. Les soldats exercaient des patrouilles depuis l'incident de la journée. Apparement ils n'avaient pas encore eu des renforts, finalement les patrouilles aux frontières de Vash semblaient très limitées en effectif. Ou alors le messages n'était pas encore parvenue. En tout cas les effectifs avaient bien fondu, grâce à l'intervention des pirates, de Romano et d'Antonio, ainsi qu'un fait d'arme d'Elisaveta et de Francis, la patrouille avait été réduite de moitié.

-Tout le monde est là ? chuchota Ivan.

-Il ne manque que Romano, lui répondit Feliks sur le même ton.

-Il est ici, chuchota une voix qu'ils ne reconnurent pas.

Tous sursautèrent. Et ont entendit des armes être libérées de leur fourreau.

-Antonio ? Demanda Francis.

-si, amigo. Je porte Romano. Nous avons combattus ensembles mais il est inconscient.

-Quoi ? Demanda Elisaveta.

-Donne le moi, ordonna Ivan.

Antonio obéit.

Rapidement Ivan passa une main afin d'examiner sommairement le corps de Romano. Ce dernier respirait et semblait avoir un bras bandé. Antonio disait vrai.

Antonio prit la parole. Mal à l'aise.

-Et maintenant, si vous daignez vos dépêcher mon équipage ne va pas vous attendre des heures.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai une dette envers ce garçon et envers une partie de mon équipage qui est morte pour nous aujourd'hui. Et nous devons partir immédiatement, malheuresement j'ai perdu trop d'hommes pour bouger mes deux navires. Je vous propose de venir avec nous au Continent, aux alentours de Cherbourg. Sans vous l'un de mes navires risque d'être condamné à rester ici et j'ai pas envie de perdre de la puissance ici et maintenant. Mais si vous les gars vous êtes suffisament nombreux pour faire naviguer les deux même si je pense que vous n'y connaissez rien pour la plupart…On vous montreras.

La proposition d'Antonio semblait alléchante, néanmoins il pouvait également les livrer mains liées à l'Armée.

-même moi ? demanda Arthur.

-Même toi, je compte bien avoir notre duel l'anglais. Néanmoins dans l'immédiat je préfère survivre que botter ton cul d'anglais aux problèmes sourcilliens.

Puis il redevint sérieux en s'adressant à Ivan.

-Alors on marche ainsi ?

Ivan lui adressa un sourire enfantin.

-Da ! mais à la première entourloupe je t'égorge vif avant de jeter ton cadavre nourrir les poissons après avoir dansé sur ton torse.

Ivan d'une main saisit les deux poignets de l'espagnol et le souleva.

-Garde en mémoire que je détiens ta vie entre mes mains, compris camarade ?

-_Vale_.

Plus tard.

_Je suis Arthur Kirkland. Une légende des mers. J'ai brillé et même si ma vie de terreur maritime a été brève, voir éphémère, aujourd'hui encore mon nom fait trembler les marins, fait dévier les convois commerciaux, et est devenu un synonyme de tempête. Dans les ports j'entendais certains des vieux hommes de mers me comparer aux créatures fantastiques qui peuplaient les océans. Naïades, Sirènes du Nord, esprit de la mer. On me prête un mythe : on dit que j'ai passé un pacte avec un dieu païen afin de devenir une légende_

_Mon père était un pirate, et dirigeait le Pourfendeur des Mers, il avait aussi une excellente renomée. Je suis né sur le bateau, j'ai été élevé par les meilleurs loups de mer, vécu dans les pires conditions climatiques comme dans les meilleurs. J'étais destiné à cela ! Il est mort, j'étais encore un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Certains hommes de mon père ont tenté de faire obstacle à mon passage au poste de capitaine. Le tri des loyaux et des anciens loyaux de mon père s'est fait à ce moment. Et j'ai engagé un duel avec chacun. Et l'équipage m'avait accepté._

_A partir de ce moment là, je menais mes hommes à la victoire, nos abordages se soldaient par la défaite ennemie, nos pillages se soldaient par des richesses et des femmes. Sans peur, nous amassions toujours plus, combattions d'autres pirates, dominions le nord maritime d'Hetalia. J'ai donné du fil à retordre aux Amiraux les plus chevronnés._

_. Et pourtant je n'ai fait régner la terreur que pendant quelques années. Exactement, j'ai fait parler de moi , à partir du moment où j'ai succédé à mon père et au moment où j'ai adopté un petit garçon, pour finalement mettre un terme à ma carrière lorsque six ans plus tard j'ai adopté son frère. En pourchassant mon plus rand rival !_

_La première fois que je l'ai vu , j'étais dans ma deuxième année de piraterie. Le Chevalier Francis du Lys était en escale à un village qui visiblement venait d'être attaqué. Qu'importe, j'avais déjà débarqué. Avec une poignée de mes hommes on venait dans le village. Il semblait dévasté. Tant pis il devait rester au moins du rhum et quelques vivres. Cependant il se tenait là au milieu du village, des cadavres jonchaient le sol._

_Il semblait à peine plus âgé que moi, dans sa demi-armure. A notre vue il nous avait barré la route, j'ai ordonné à mes hommes de commencer sans moi tandis que j'engageais un duel contre lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me résistait ainsi. Aucun de nous deux ne le remporta. Un petit garçon, Matthew, s'était approché de nous. Comprenant que son combat était vain mais qu'il pouvait sauver une vie tant qu'il était encore temps, Francis avait préféré y mettre fin puis il s'était enfui avec le petit._

_Plus tard j'ai retrouvé un autre garçon parmi les débris des habitations, encore dans les bras froids de sa mère. Il ressemblait à Matthew et réclamait son frère jumeau et demandait pourquoi sa maman et son papa étaient morts. Pris de pitié, j'adoptais Alfred._

/

Quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque Romano ouvrit les yeux. Pour commencer sa tête lui semblait terriblement lourde, son bras lui faisait mal, et il avait réellement l'impression que le sol bougeait. Il se rassit et remarqua qu'on l'avait allongé sur sa cape. Son bras avait été bandé avec une sorte de tissu blanc également . Il grimaçait, son bras était encore raide. Et enfin il s'intéressa à son environnement. Déjà le sol tanguait bel et bien et ensuite il se situtait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était toute en bois. Des hamacs pendaient également. Il voulut alors prendre ses armes et s'aperçut que ni son ni son épée n'étaient à sa portée. Il naviguait, sans arme, visiblement diminué et blessé.

Soudainement la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit et une figure qu'il ne connaissait pas s'avançait vers son côté. Une femme ?

C'était une jeune femme blonde, assez jolie, habillée en garçon. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et certaines mèches dépassaient du tissu rouge avec lequel elle couvrait ses cheveux, autrement elle portait un haut jaune pâle et un pantalon de toile noir. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa en hetalien à Romano celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de noter l'accent hollandais de ses paroles.

-Tu es enfin réveillé gamin. Bien au moins Antonio arêtera de demander toutes les trente minutes comment tu te sens. La capitaine t'a à la bonne gamin. S'il n'était pas déjà avec quelqu'un je me serai posée des questions. Au fait je suis Belle.

-Romano. Répondit-il.

-Oui je sais, c'est ainsi que Kirkland t'a appelé lorsqu'il traitait tes blessures. Antonio nous a raconté ton combat. Parait que tu peux faire faire de la fumée avec des boules. Néanmoins il nous a dit que tu restais encore manchot avec une épée.

Malgré le ton de la jeune femme, et son franc parler Romano ne parvenait pas à se mettre en colère contre elle. Il ne parvenait pas à la renvoyer bouler tout simplement.

Rouge, il posa la question :

-est-ce que je peux au moins voir mes compagnons ?

-Si tu peux bouger, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème.

Romano se leva tant bien que moi, sa tête lui pesait encore mais il semblait qu'il pouvait se mouvoir sans risquer de se fracasser tête la première.

Il prit l'air frais en plein visage et aperçut Ivan, Kirkland et Antonio en pleine discussion. Il se dirigea vers eux. Les trois hommes cessèrent leur discussion lorsqu'ils le virent arriver

-Alors enfin réveillé gamin hahaha ! l'accueillit Antonio tout sourire.

-Ouais et c'est pas grâce à toi connard aux taureaux !Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'on fout là ?

-Antonio t'a ramené à nous hier et nous a gentiment proposé de nous ramener en France da ! sourit Ivan de son sourire le plus… Ivanesque.

Sourire lourd de menace.

-A ce propos Romano , comment se porte ton bras ? Tu veux que je demande à Matthew de te refaire le bandage ?

-Hors de question qu'un bâtard me tripote !

Arthur leva un sourcil mais laissa tomber, pour le peu qu'il connaissait Romano, il pouvait dire que cela faisait partie de sa personnalité et que l'italien ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Finalement il s'éloigna avec le jeune homme laissant Antonio et Ivan seuls.

-Que penses tu de ma proposition Antonio ?

-Elle m'intéresse amigo, c'est vrai qu'une action commune pourrait largement suffire pour botter le cul des Amiraux, de Zwingli et Linali. Néanmoins il y a une partie du plan que je dois encore négocier avec mon second. Ah dans un couple nous ne sommes pas toujours le capitaine~ .

Il ajouta d'un ton plus sombre.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais m'associer à Kirkland.

Puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'il n'éclate de rire :

-Enfin une fois que cette histoire sera finie j'en profiterais bien pour aller gagner mon duel. Bon je me demande comment Francis se porte.

Il s'éloigna en dansant avec sa hache.

Ivan le regarda partir médusé. Antonio avait une personnalité intéressante : passionné et très gentil, amical et rancunier. Au premier abord il l'avait pris pour un boulet, mais rapidement il s'est avéré que cet homme, de quelques années son aîné, était plus fin stratège qu'on pouvait le croire, et pour le moment Antonio leur avait permis une fuite vers la France. Et mieux encore il leur avait laissé le choix de la destination. Et peut être pouvait-il être le porteur d'une alliance intéressante pour la résistance. A quelques mois de la chute finale, Ivan pouvait se permettre d'améliorer son plan lorsque les occasions se présentaient. Ivan , Arthur et lui avaient monté un projet, dans la cabine de commandement. Quelqu chose qui serait à la fois profitable aux pirates et aux révoltés. Mais le plan était aussi risqué, en l'acceptant Antonio deviendrait une caution. Et tout une partie de ce plan reposerait également sur les épaules du second d'Antonio. Cette partie là Ivan ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Néanmoins Antonio était pour le moment le seul homme à pouvoir les aider.

/

Plus tard dans la soirée.

Antonio rentrait dans sa cabine. Enfin un moment de calme. Enfin seul. Il réflechissait à la proposition d'Ivan. Elle était intéressante et risquée. Mais leur permettrait de se débarrasser d'un ennemi commun, ce qui signifierait que les mers seraient libres d'accès et ils pourraient amasser plus d'or.

Former des alliances maritimes afin de contrer le mieux possible les Amiraux,

Néanmoins cela signifiait qu'Antonio devrait renoncer à son équipage pour un temps, confier sa direction à son second. Il servirait d'otage et de caution à Ivan pour que ce dernier s'assure qu'Antonio ne les avaient pas vendus.

Cette partie allait déplaire à quelqu'un…

Et cette personne dirigeait le second bateau de la flotte d'Antonio. Pitié à l'âme de l'espagnol quand il lui annoncera la nouvelle à terre.

Pendant les quelques jours où il avait partagé son bateau avec les rebelles, Antonio avait pu apprécier la personnalité de chacun d'eux… Tous sauf Kirkland bien sûr. Il trouvait Ivan effrayant, Feliks intéressant, Elisaveta imposait le respect, de même que Katyusha, les deux gamins étaient drôles, même si Alfred semblait réservé pendant le voyage. Il avait apprécié la compagnie de Francis. En trois jours qu'ils se connaissaient Francis lui avait laissé le sentiment qu'ils pouvaient devenir très bons amis. Mais celui qui l'avait le plus marqué était Romano.

Antonio était un homme de parole et d'honneur, même s'il était un pirate. Et il appréciait le courage de Romano. Il l'avait impressionné. Lorsque le gamin s'était dressé pour gagner du temps à son équipe, afin de les laisser fuir, tandis qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Antonio avait apprécié le cran du gamin . C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait offert de les aider. L'autre aurait été de renoncer à l'un de ses navires ce qui était hors de question.

Néanmoins le gamin se défendait correctement à l'épée.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Si Antonio ne l'avait pas sauvé, le gamin se serait retrouvé dans l'une des prisons de l'armée. Après s'être débarrassé des gardes, Antonio s'était chargé de Romano.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, une porte d'une maison s'ouvrit et une jeune fille à la peau sombre, plutôt exotique pour une anglaise d'ailleurs, lui avait prié de rentrer. Elle lui avait demandé s'il faisait partie de la résistance. Antonio armé de l'épée de Romano lui avait répondu que non mais qu'il était possible que le gamin en fasse partie. La jeune fille lui avait alors permis de veiller sur Romano et de se cacher dans sa maison. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était né de l'union d'un soldat anglais avec une femme venant d'une île très loin au sud, expliquant sa complexion plus foncée et ses épais cheveux bruns. Cependant son père avait rendu sa mère malheureuse, l'avait arraché de force à son île, l'avait ramené ici. Et Chelle était née. La petite fille voyait sa mère s'épuisait dans son travail, néanmoins elle gardait le sourire et était communicative avec sa joie. Lorsque sa mère avait quitté le monde des vivants, son père était en mission pour l'Angleterre. Et il avait ramené une autre femme. De la même façon. Il avait quitté la ville mais néanmoins avait eu la décence de laisser sa fille occuper la petite maison dans le port. Enfin petite maison. La demeure ne comptait qu'une pièce mais au moins Chelle avait un toit. A partir de ce moment là elle s'était mise à détester l'armée pour les exactions de ce genre que les soldats se permettaient.

/

**Au même moment, sur le pont**.

Alfred était assis sur le pont. Le fait de se retrouver sur un bateau lui rappelait sa petite enfance. Les années où bambin il courrait partout sur le pont en se faisant reprendre sévèrement par à la fois l'équipage et Arthur . Alfred avait été épris de la liberté très tôt apparement.

Néanmoins ce sentiment nostalgique avait été diminué par la réalisation de quelque chose. Secrètement, naïvement il avait espéré que son pays allait le sortir de ce cauchemar. Que les soldats les metteraient en sécurité. Qu'ils feraient la différence entre eux et les criminels. Les rebelles. Qu'il pourrait reprendre sa vie paisible, travailler dans les champs, et peut être un jour aurait-il pu monter sa propre ferme.

Pourtant il était bien loin de la réalité.

Son village avait été massacré, détruit, ses frères et lui déstinés à une mort certaine. Il lui coûtait énormément d'admettre que l'Armée, celle qui était censée protéger les citoyens, que les soldats, ceux qui faisaient la fierté de pères et mère, avaient anéanti toute forme de vie dans son bourg. Il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller, plus d'endroit où s'ancrer. Ses répères venaient de s'effondrer. Dix ans de sa vie avaient disparu dans les cendres, dans le sang, dans les cris. Il ne pouvait plus refaire sa vie en Angleterre. Car maintenant, les autorités avaient traîné son nom dans la boue, au lieu de le clamer comme le héros qu'il avait toujours voulu être. Il était un paria. _Outcast_.

Un banni, un chassé.

Et il n'était même pas un rebelle.

Les soldats qui étaient au poste dans le petit village côtier semblait le savoir .

Ses espoirs maintenant s'étaient fait balayer.

Il avait compris qu'au village on avait cherché à l'exterminer. Et au village côtier également. On ne les avaient pas confondus avec des rebelles.

Désillusion d'une province à qui il avait été fier d'appartenir. Désolation d'une candeur qu'on avait brisée.

Alfred ne savait pas encore où allait, ni ce qu'il ferait à l'avenir. Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : COMBATTRE.

**Dans le dortoir**.

Arthur occupait un hamac d'un membre de l'équipage qui était tombé face aux soldats. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas posé le pied sur un bateau et même s'il n'était pas le capitaine, les vieux réflexes étaient revenus très rapidement, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la mer. La sensation avait été grisante, et dans quelques jours Arthur serait obligé de quitter la mer pour retourner sur la terre ferme. Comment avait-il pu troquer sa vie de danger maritime pour vivre une vie rangée d'apothicaire dans la campagne, en élévant deux garçons pendant toute une décade ? Maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait pris sous son aile étaient capables de se débrouiller tous seuls Arthur pourrait peut être reprendre la mer. Elle lui avait tant manquée.

De toutes façons il n'avait plus de patrie. Et là on revenait de rappeler Arthur Kirkland aux bons souvenirs de la population.

Quand il était arrivé avec ses petits frères, le villae n'avait pas posé de questions et préservait la tranquillité d'Arthur. Les débuts avaient été épineux Du reste les talents d'apothicaire d'Arthur (qui ne cessaient de croître) et les deux plus jeunes avaient conquis la population locales. Au bout de quelque temps Arthur n'était pas Arthur Kirkland, le Lion mais seulement Arthur.

Seulement le second duel qu'il avait engagé avec Francis lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Arthur était une personne belliqueuse, orgueilleuse, fourbe (enfin il se définissait comme rusé) et possessive. Voici l'ensemble de ses gros défauts. Avec le fait qu'il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. Malgré ça, Arthur faisait toujours front au danger en premier et ne supportait pas qu'on intervienne dans ses duels. Francis avait été un rival qui semblait être pourvu de la même force que lui. Arthur avait voulu remporter son duel par sa seule personne. Et ce jour, ce jour de pluie là, il avait eu un coup de main ironique de la part de l'armée. Et ensuite l'amertume avait fait le reste.

Néanmoins pendant dix ans il n'avait pas que fait que penser à Francis. Pour être honnête il l'avait pensé mort. Le fait de revoir le français soudainement, avait déclenché toute cette agitation interne dans Arthur. Pendant le voyage et les quelques jours où Arthur restait proche de Francis aucun des deux ne s'était vraiment parlés. Francis ne le regardait pas avec des yeux haineux ni rancuniers, il le regardait presque doucement, comme s'ils étaient destinés à devenir des amis. Lorsqu'Arthur avait expliqué aux autres les tâches qu'ils devaient accomplir sur un bateau le Français n'avait émis aucun commentaire, avait simplement hoché la tête et continué son œuvre Bien sur Francis s'était énormément rapproché de Matthew, qu'il l'avait reconnu, et tous les deux tentaient de combler le vide des dix annnées. Pendant six Francis avait été pour Matthew une figure paternelle, à l'instar d'Arthur et d'Alfred.

Arthur s'était fixé comme objectif que dans les prochains jours il irait demander des explications à Francis.

Mais avant il devait traiter avec Antonio. Ce dernier semblait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. Lorsqu'il avait réclamé son duel Antonio n'avait pas précisé la raison de ce duel. Arthur avait-il commis quelque chose ? Ce qui était fort problable. Aussi probable qu'Antonio voulait se mesurer à une force des mers afin de gagner en prestige.

L'espagnol l'intriguait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Note de votre serviteur : ouais enfin fini le chapitre ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de le lire entièrement. Je pense que j'aurais pété un plomb surtout avec le changement de mode de narration haha ! Ah oui je le publie aujourd'hui car demain je risque au mieux de rentrer à 19h :D

Il était long m'enfin c'est normal car j'ai fusionné deux chapitres...en réalité à partir du moment où Arthur faisait son monologue on avait basculé au chapitre 5.

Pourquoi avoir fusionné les deux ? Si j'avais laissé comme j'avais prévu de le faire la publication aurait trainé. J'aurais pu rattacher le chapitre 5 avec le 6 mais le fait que dans le 6 on change beaucoup de perspectives, ca aurait rendu le résultat imbuvable.

Avant que j'oublie la traduction :

-_Tenemos que huir ! Vienen a los soldados __**Nous devons partir, les soldats arrivent. **_

Les puristes auraient pu me dire « mais pourquoi tu n'as pas utilité 'escaparse' je leur répond, huir est venu en premier dabs ma tête. Pour ceux qui apprenennent la langue d'Antonio e vous conseille de retenir la formule « tener que + infinitif » elle est super pratique !

-_Joder _: putain. Bizarement je sens que vous allez rapidement l'apprendre lui xD.

Pour ceux qui lisent Snowy Relationship : j'en suis à la moitié du chapitre 7. Je tente d'arrêter le procrastinage et pourtant.

Ah oui 'ai certainement laissé des fautes dans ce chapitre. Je l'avais corrigé et au moment où j'avais enregistré les changements, ce génie d'internet s'est coupé... Donc on va faire genre vous ne m'en voulez pas

Rewiew?


	5. Chapter 5 : Des ombres

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis power ne m'appartient pas.

Révolte!

Chapitre 5 : des ombres.

(Dégage de ma bouche bloody git !)

Les jours en mer se succédèrent. Romano avait totalement récupéré de ses blessures et le plus souvent restait aux cotés de Belle dans ses tâches. La jeune belge (mais à moitié néerlandaise !) lui expliquait les choses doucement et semblait apprécier la compagnie du bougon Romano. Et puis elle avait été impressionnée par les armes spéciales de Romano. Il semblait réussir à créer des petits feux d'artifices dans ce qu'il nommait des « bombes ». Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas été l'inventeur de ce concept mais le tenait de son mentor, Yao. Romano avait intégré la résistance très jeune. Depuis que des soldats lui avaient retiré son petit frère, des années avant. Il l'avait intégré et sillonnait tout le territoire d'Hetalia dans l'espoir de le retrouver enfin. Belle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait elle aussi deux demi-frères. Luke avait la même mère que Belle, ainsi qu'un père qui venait d'une cité indépendante nommée Luxembourg. Quant à Lars, l'aîné, il était néerlandais de pure souche mais avait le même père que Belle. Même si Las et Luke n'était pas reliés, les deux avaient grandis ensemble lorsque sa mère s'était mariée avec le père de Lars. Et le petit Lars avait accepté la présence de Luke. Ils étaient très jeunes et n'avaient englobé totalement la notion de fraternité. Puis en grandissant, et en ayant eu tous les deux la même petite sœur, ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils se plaisaient à nommer le trio du « Bénélux ».

Pour le moment Belle avait la chance de voyager avec ses deux frères. Néanmoins les deux tiers du bénélux résidaient sur le second bateau.

Francis et Antonio s'étaient découverts des nouveaux points communs et de temps en temps s'entrainaient ensembles pou mesurer leur talent d'escrimeur.

A coté des entrainements d'Antonio, Francis passait également du temps à entrainer Alfred à l'épée. Ce jeune homme semblait de moins en moins morose. Dans son style d'épée, Francis reconnaissait la patte d'Arthur que le jeune homme avait acquis partiellement pour en créer un nouveau, propre à lui-même. Francis s'était étonné de pas voir Matthew tenir une lame dans sa main. Son petit frère lui avait assuré qu'à l'instar de Romano il ne pouvait que se défendre à l'épée ou du moins bloquer les coups. Néanmoins sa vraie force résidait dans ses abilités de tirer des flèches. Il lui avait expliqué qu'Arthur avait remarqué cela et l'avait d'avantage entrainé à l'arc et aux usages des plantes et de la médecine pendant qu'il concentrait ses efforts de l'apprentissage de l'épée à Alfred

Francis avait accepté le choix de son cadet. Néanmoins vu la tournure des éléments il avait tenu à apprendre à son petit frère comment se défendre convenablement à l'épée. Ainsi donc après leurs tâches journalières, Matthew et Francis s'entrainaient sur le pont.

Pour Matthew ses journées s'alternaient entre le travail sur le bateau, qu'il avait la chance d'accomplir avec Katyusha, ses entrainements quotidiens et ses soirées avec Francis et Alfred.

Arthur lui avait l'habitude de la mer, aussi il était beaucoup plus libre que ses compagnons. Maintenant ils pouvaient les nommer ainsi. Il était bien obligé. Avec Antonio et Ivan, il passait ses soirées dans la cabine de commandement afin d'élaborer des stratégies. Il était venu à l'idée d'Ivan, un soir, de proposer une alliance avec les pirates. Naturellement le chef des rebelles n'avaient rien dévoilé de son plan. Arthur n'avait pas trouvé l'idée mauvaise même s'il fallait régler quelques détails. Les pirates n'étaient pas tous comme Antonio et lui. En tant qu'ancien capitaine, légende des mers, Arthur pouvait ré-utiliser son prestige afin de rallier des pirates à sa cause. Sur un parchemin, il avait rédigé les noms des ses anciens hommes les plus loyaux afin d'aider l'équipage d'Antonio à rassemble du monde. Même s'il ne disposait que d'une flotte limité à deux bateaux Antonio disposait déjà d'alliés.

Et l'équipage d'Antonio ne se limitait pas seulement aux hommes présents sur le bateau. Il avait également plusieurs atouts dans sa manche, comme des marins dissimulés un peu sur tous les ports des cotés Hetaliennes.

Ivan s'était montré satisfait de disposer d'un véritable monde souterrain à coté de son plan initial. Il était également satisfait car il était parvenu à le manipuler de telle sorte que si l'alliance avec les marins échouait son plan serait encore intact. Il n'avait considéré cette alliance que comme un bonus. Le seul qui connaissait les noms était Antonio et Antonio avait accepté de venir avec eux. La position particulière du second avait d'ailleurs intérressé Ivan Apparrement Antonio pratiquait le matelotage avec son second. Pour le peu qu'Arthur lui avait expliqué, il s'agissait d'une union entre deux marins qui partageaient tout. Femmes comprises. Ivan repensait à la phrase d'Antonio.

« Dans un couple, nous ne sommes pas toujours le capitaine ».

Voyager avec Antonio promettait d'être intéressant.

Enfin dans quelques mois, le travail de Yao paiera.

-Du mal à dormir, Ivan ?

Le Russe se retourna.

-Arthur, salua t-il d'un mouvement de tête.

Le pirate le rejoignit. Il s'accouda sur la rambarde.

-Où irons nous une fois , une fois la France atteinte ?

-Je cacherais Katyusha. Je viens à peine de retrouver ma sœur, je qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et puis elle est en trop mauvaise santé pour supporter un voyage pareil. Avec les autres je partirais vers l'est.

-Quant à nous ?

-Vous serez libres. Vous avez des talents qui pourraient intéresser la résistance, aussi si tu désires voyager avec nous j'accepte. Sinon on vous laissera refaire votre vie.

-Ces diables de Généraux Réguliers ont considérablement augmenté les capacités des voies de communication.

-Néanmoins Hetalia est un territoire immense, tu pourrais refaire ta vie dans les terres de France si tu en avais envie.

Le Lion le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai pensé refaire ma vie en m'installant dans les coins reculés d'Angleterre. Mon village a été détruit. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au hasard. Mais toujours est-il ca frustrerais de rester les bras croisés quand je sens que quelque chose va se passer. Je dois botter le cul aux soldats aussi.

Ses yeux émeraudes étincelèrent et Ivan compris comment Arthur avait gagné son sobriquet.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare mais je veux faire partie dette histoire.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'Anglais, habituellement strict et droit. Un sourire mesquin, un rictus amusé. Le Lion se léchait les babines. Ivan imagina alors le capitaine Kirkland tel qu'on le décrivait : avec son manteau rouge, son tricorne, ses cheveux en batailles. Et ses émeraudes surnaturelles.

-Si tu nous rejoints cependant, il n'y aura pas de possiblité de revenir sur tes choix. Tu nous suivras, et tu mourras pour nous. Le veux tu cependant ?

-On a ruiné le mariage de mon petit frère, rasé mon village d'adoption, fait très clairement comprendre qu où j'irais l'armée serait toujours là pour nous briser le dos. Je n'ai plus de bateau, on m'a repris mes attaches. S'ajoute à cela le fait que je fais partie cetainement des personnes les plus recherchées d'Angleterre. Bon je crois que le choix est rapide.

Ivan se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme plus petit. Kirkland nécessitait du temps mais il aurait très rapidement ses anciennes capacités…ou la majorité. D'autant que son esprit de stratège n'était pas mort.

Ivan, sans crier gare l'embrassa. Sur la bouche. Heureusement sans quémander l'entrée. Juste le temps de ventouser ses lèvres et de les retirer. L'anglais vira au rouge pivoine puis repoussa violement le russe. Celui-ci redressa la tête en riant.

-Hahahaha ! maintenant tu fais un avec maman russie camarade !

-nan mais ca va pas _bloody git_ !

L'anglais continua de pestiférer au risque de réveiller tout l'équipage. Aucun des deux hommes présents ne firent attention à la présence d'Alfred, qui s'était recroquevillé derrière eux, à l'abri de leur vue.

Le jeune homme semblait encore aux prises des doutes et des interrogations.

/

**Le lendemain. **

C'était un vacarme qui semblait venu tout droit des enfers qui sortit délicatement Alfred de son sommeil.

Le jeune homme se leva au milieu de marins qui grouillaient dans tous les sens, le pont débordaient d'activité.

Antonio aboya des ordres dans sa langue natale. Mais Ivan n'était pas loin et Alfred remarquait que le bateau était à l'arrêt. Il se dirigea vers Ivan.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Nous allons regagner la terre ferme . nous sommes arrivés en France, da.

/

Les deux bateaux étaient amarrés aux alentours Cherbourg. Antonio remontait sur son second navire. Il avait quelqu'un à voir. Lars n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'Antonio allait lui avouer...

/

**Sur la plage. **

Les deux équipages étaient réunis et formaient un cercle autour d'Antonio et des autres. Il était temps pour le le capitaine de se séparer de ses équipages.

/

**Quelque part dans une ville de province française**.

Vêtus des capes réglementaires et de l'uniforme typique les quatre généraux Réguliers attendaient. Autour d'une table, étaient réunis un concentré de puissance, des hommes dont il ne suffisait que d'une parole pour qu'un trésor de force soit déployé . Ces hommes dirigeaient Hetalia. Ces hommes…

Zwingli, Linali, Soren.

La plus grande des silhouettes se leva de sa chaise

-Merci d'avoir accepté de venir jusqu'en France pour cette réunion de crise extraordinaire. Merci à vous…

Général Orchet.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et une autre forme s'approcha.

Orchet lui dédia un grand sourire.

-Nous n'attendions plus que votre visite, Général Braginski, Général des Affaires intérieures.

/

Le bateau fendait les vagues. Rapide, vif, précis. Efficace.

A son bord se tenaient le lieutenant Friederich ainsi que son fidèle bras droit Kiku Honda. Le petit Japonais regardait son chef fixer l'horizon devant eux. Depuis qu'il avait fait son rapport à son Général, Friederich n'avait pas dit un seul mot, en dehors de quelques ordres secs.

Comme il l'avait prédit la mission avait été un échec. Non seulement il y avait des survivants mais en plus Katyusha Arlovsaya était encore en vie. Friederich aurait pu se demander pourquoi son général semblait s'acharner sur cette femme, néanmoins il n'était pas ici pour s'interroger sur les motivations de son général. Il était un soldat, il avait des ordres à éxecuter.

Depuis Friederich restait là dans son habit anormalement et exclusivement noir. Ses cheveux blonds plaqués contre son crâne ne s'élevaient même pas. Néanmoins tout n'était pas perdu . Le réseau de communication de l'Armée était puissant, très puissant. L'un des plus performant. Et leur réseau espion n'étaient pas à négliger. Déjà en France, des soldats xilliaires avaient reçu des ordres. Visiblement le général Braginski avait préparé soigneusement leur venue. Très vite la vermine serait tracée. Cependant quelque chose perturbait l'esprit de l'Allemand. Les rebelles avaient frappé un rand coup dans une petite ville cotière en Angleterre et l'un des Colonels avait pu reconnaître Ivan. Grâce à lui on avait pu forcer les rebelles à montrer leur visage et grâce aux témoignages de la population locale, on avait pu brosser les portraits des pourchassés. L'un d'eux avait attiré l'attention de l'Allemand. Il lui ressemblait tant... sur le portrait qu'il tenait, Veneziano le regardait froidement. Il était impossible que son fidèle Italien se batte contre eux. Impossible.

Kiku s'agita un peu.

-Permission de parler accordée Kiku. Dit mécaniquement Friederich sans détourner le regard des vagues.

-Je me demandais l'autorisation de dégainer le katana face à ces crapules, à notre prochaine rencontre.

Le regard de Ludwig glissa pour rencontrer ceux de son interlocuteur.

-Et pourquoi donc. Juqu'à maintenant tu restais en retrait pour ce genre d'opération.

Le petit Japonais ne répondait rien. IL savait très bien pour qui il faisait ça.

« Yao nii-chan ! »

Friederich réflechit. Kiku avait été son bras droit depuis quelques années et le servait admirablement. Malgré son jeune âge, le jeune japonais s'était hissé une place à coté de l'un des lieutenants les plus performants. Droit, loyal, courageux. Dans tous les cas compétent. Il pouvait bien lui accorder cette requête.

-Permission accordée.

Le petit japonais le regarda puis opina du chef.

L'asiatique commençait à se déplacer mais une voix les apostropha.

-Lieutenant Friederich, Kiku-saaan !

La voix mena à un petit italien qui rejoint le duo.

-j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas mangé… vee, (la mèche rebelle s'abaissa) alors je vous ai fait plein à manger !

-Veneziano.

Kiku remarqua aussitôt l'ombre d'un sourire étirer les coins de la bouche de son supérieur. Oui impossible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note de Nanashi : je suis à la bourre ! J'ai juste oublié ma clé USB chez mes parents la semaine dernière...désolée

Anyway voici un chapitre transitif sans prétention. Néanmoins quelques détails sont importants pour la suite. Alors pour le nom des Généraux j'ai pas du tout été originale. Il y'en a e l'ai appelé Soren car JADORE ce prénom (j'ai beaucoup hésité avec Wolfgang d'ailleurs) et l'autre Je me suis inspirée d'un personnage de manga qui m'énerve...je vous laisse trouver la référence.

Au fait, certains ont peut être pu voir que j'ai traduit les deux premiers chapitres en anglais de "la chambre de l'hôte". Désolée pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

AU FAIT ! J'ai besoin de votre avis : J'ai rédigé les premiers chapitres de Révolte! juste après la "Chambre de l'Hôte". Au départ je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose avec les stéréotypes du shônen, tout en gardant quelque chose de sérieux ( mon objectif : un chapitre ressemble un peu à une épisode) . Néanmoins depuis que j'ai rédigé "Sa vie" (qui demande BEAUCOUP d'introspection pour les personnages) j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas développé assez les pensées des persos. Qu'en pensez vous? Cela vous conviens t-il? Y-a t-il des passages que j'aurais du développer? Bref votre avis m'intéresse. J'ai tappé jusqu'au chapitre 9 mais je peux eventuellement modifier deux trois choses non fondamentales pour le reste de l'histoire.

Prochain chapitre mercredi :) je tâcherais de ne pas oublier ma clé. sinon EXCALIBUR ! (désolée aux capricornes qui me lisent)


	6. Chapter 6 : Le combat de Kiku

Edit : finalement pendant ma pause déjeuner j'ai pu corriger quelques erreurs.

Disclaimer : les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction sont le produit de l'oeuvre de Hideak Himruya.

Révolte

Chapitre 6 : le combat de Kiku.

(Ivan, je vengerai mon grand frère ! Rencontre indésirable avec le Japonais et la lame courbée)

**Quelque part en Hetalia.**

-Toris, Toris, réveille toi !

Le litunanien grognait. Il avait mal, son corps le faisait souffrir, la moindre parcelle de sa peau hurlait sous les courbatures et les meurtrissures.

Il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne parvenait à distinguer les contours du visage de son ami , penché au dessus de lui. Sa main frôla l'épaule de Toris et le pauvre lituanien ne put réprimer un couinement de douleur. Son ami le regardait désolé. Il semblait que l'interrogatoire du lituanien ait été plus violent que les autres fois.

-Qu'il y a t-il Roderich ?

-Tu dors depuis beaucoup trop longtemps...j'ai eu peur, de …

Roderich avait eu peur que son ami succombe à ses blessures. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Roderich avait été amené dans ce dongeon. On l'avait mis dans la même cellule que le lituanien. Lui aussi subissait des tortures, des interrogatoires mais ces derniers temps ceux du lituanien semblaient empirer. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Quel secret Toris portait pour la Garde Auxilliaire s'acharne tant sur lui ? Il connaissait peu de choses sur Toris, si ce n'est que le lituanien semblait être enfermé ici depuis au moins trois années. Trois ans qu'il survivait par on ne sait quelle force de la nature. Le lituanien était maigre, fragile, brisé et pourtant il supportait. Mais Toris supportait. Mais Toris allait craquer. Rodrich serait seul. Et Roderich craquerait.

Le lituanien remarqua qu'un tissu entourait ses blessures les plus sévères. Il jeta un œil et observa le faut déchiré de Roderich.

-C'est ta tunique ?

-Ja.

-Merci...

-Tu me remercieras quand nous sortitons de ce trou. Tu nous feras à manger à Elisaveta et moi, le nettoyage dans ma maison.. Tu me rapiéceras mes vêtements...

Déjà le lituanien s'était de nouveau endormi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Au même moment quelque part sur les mers.**

L'avarice pouvait être ce qu'il qualifiait le mieux Lars du Bénélux. Sa sœur et son frère eux même ne se demandaient si leur grand frère n'était pas une sorte de monstre incarné dans le corps d'un homme. Lars était intelligent. Et sa froide intelligence associé au goût du risque donnait des sueurs froides à tout le monde dans l'équipage, capitaine compris. Et Lars était pourvue d'un physique imposant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dur au point que beaucoup semblaient se liquéfier sous son regard de glace. Ses poings cognaient fort également. Il était également de notoriété publique que Lars détestait Antonio. Le destin avait amené les deux hommes à se rencontrer et naquit ainsi un conflit entre le bouillant et passionnel espagnol contre le froid et calculateur homme des Provinces Unies. Un jour Antonio avait accosté le village de Lars et de sa famille. Ce dernier avait pris les armes et alors que son équipage prenait du bon temps, l'espagnol se mesurait à quelqu'un de son niveau. Au terme d'un périlleuse bataille dans lequel les deux avaient presque fini par s'égorger l'un et l'autre, le néerlandais avait fini par mettre à terre l'espagnol, in extremis. Et il était vraiment énervé. Il s'apprêtait à s'occuper pour de bon de l'espagnol lorsque ce dernier l'interpella.

le pirate lui avait proposé un pacte qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. Surpris par le fait que l'espagnol osait lui proposer un pacte comme si c'était lui qui tenait sa vie dans ses mains, le néerlandais écouta alors la proposition d'Antonio. Le pirate lui proposait une position confortable dans son équipage. Il lui avait promis que l'or coulerait à leur pied. Antonio semblait affectionner également les liquidités...

Lars devint un boucanier à partir de ce jour là. Il avait suffisament d'atouts pour tenir l'espagnol en respect si jamais il ne tenait pas parole. Et si sa petite sœur ou son petit frère lui revenaient avec une égratinure, alors le néerlandais éviscérait Antonio.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils cohabitaient. Belle et Luke s'étaient rapidement bien intégrés. Belle avait même été adoptée par tout l'équipage. Cependant le climat était détestable entre l'espagnol et celui qui venait des Provinces Unies. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne démontraient leur force aux yeux de leur équipage. C'est à dire qu'ils ne passaient pas un jour sans qu'ils ne tapaient dessus. Une dépendance malsaine entre eux avait même finit par s'installer. L'un et l'autre savaient qu'ils avaient tout les deux besoin des compétences de l'autre, qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre...Et peu à peu le combat pour la domination avait changé de terrain. De la force brute, ils avaient migré vers quelque chose de plus sensuel et plus subtil. Tous les deux avaient feint l'ivresse la première nuit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Les deux cependant s'accordaient sur la même dose de mauvaise foi et au matin, Lars avait quitté la chambre d'Antonio plus furieux que d'habitude. Lars avait remporté cette bataille avait pensé Antonio mais dans l'esprit du capitaine, la victoire concédée à son ennemi lui apporterait quelque chose de plus grand. Sa vengeance il l'avait obtenue dans l'après midi quand Antonio avait réuni une grande partie de l'équipage. Echec et mat. Antonio avait surpris tout le monde en annonçant qu'il pratiquait le matelotage avec quelqu'un. Et lorsque le nom de Lars tomba, l'assemblée pria pour l'âme de leur capitaine. Etrangement le concerné n'avait pas réagit de la manière dont tout le monde s'était attendu. Il avait simplement incliné la tête tout en continuant de fumer sa pipe, un air ennuyé affiché sur le visage.

Ennuyé car il savait que son petit frère et sa petite sœur allaient le harcerler de questions.

**Quelques jours plus tard aux alentours de Cherbourg.**

Cela faisait cinq jours maintenant. Cinq jours qu'ils avaient posé pied sur le terre ferme. Antonio s'était séparé de son équipage dès leur arrivé sur les terres. Pour le moment les hommes de l'espagnol devaient rester à l'abri des potentiels regards de l'armée le temps de recruter de nouveaux membres et pouvoir repartir. La séparation avait été dure pour Antonio. Malgré le caractère insupportable de l'espagnol, Arthur comprenait sa peine, ayant vécu la même dix ans avant. Le pirate anglais avait donné des indications au second d'Antonio pour lui permettre de joindre des connaissances dans la piraterie qui pourraient l'aider à former une alliance. Lars n'était pas ravi de se séparer d'Antonio mais le néerlandais comprenait l'importance de la mission. Il s'était même promis de le faire payer à l'anglais…Littéralement. Belle avait même dit à Elisaveta qu'elle avait entendu le bruit d'une dispute conjugale le jour où Antonio avait du apprendre à Lars qu'il allait s'absenter plusieurs mois.

Ne pouvant que difficilement communiquer à distance, Ivan et Lars s'étaient mis d'accord pour une date et un lieu de rendez vous afin de lancer la première attaque coordonnée maritime. Il fallait laisser à Lars le temps de préparer et former les alliances. Ivan avait senti l'intelligence dans cet homme, il savait qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un qui savait s'y prendre. Ivan fut même soulagé secrètement que le néerlandais ne soit que le second et non le capitaine… Ivan et Lars avaient même pu planifié des escales forcées par le néerlandais où Ivan s'assurerait qu'on lui laisserait un message pour l'informer dans sa progression. Néanmoins il avait été convenu que l'échange papier avait été absolument proscrit. Lorsque Lars lui avait demandé des détails sur le moyen par lequel Ivan s'y prendrait, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il disposait des meilleurs relais…

. Lars avait rapidement compris l'intérêt que représentait pour lui cette alliance. Ivan était rassuré. Le boucanier avait les capacités de mener cette mission à bien. Le néerlandais saurait s'y prendre. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, le second avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'Espagnol. Surpris ce dernier s'était retourné et le néerlandais en avait profité pour plaquer sa bouche sur la sienne. Antonio en avait été surpris, Lars ne montrait jamais des gestes affectifs en public. Sauf que le geste n'était pas affectif du tout, le baiser avait été dominateur. Et Lars lui avait très clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard. L'espagnol s'était alors gratté le dos de la tête légèrement géné mais néanmoins très souriant avant de lui dire qu'il serait à l'heure. Après ceci le néerlandais avait demandé à Ivan de ne pas trop abimer sa marchandise pendant le voyage. Antonio avait pleurniché en le traitant de monstre.

L'équipage n'avait pas dit un mot devant la scène..connaissant aussi bien qu'Antonio ce que Lars était capable de faire.

Ivan était content. Il disposait d'alliés maritimes qui ne seront pas de trop dans cette lutte.

Sur cette plage le sort de Katyusha fut également décidé. Il lui était trop risqué d'entreprendre le voyage avec les rebelles. Ivan venait de retrouver sa sœur, il ne voulait que rien ne lui arrive. Rien ! Néanmoins il ne disposait pas d'allié au sein même de la France à qui il pouvait confier sa sœur. Antonio avait proposé que Katyusha reste avec les pirates, pour ensuite la cacher,, au grand déplaisir d'Ivan et de Matthew. L'un ne désirant pas que sa fiancée se retrouve pendant un moment entourée d'hommes tel que les hommes de Carriedo tandis que l'autre refusait de laisser sa sœur en otage. Ils pourraient se servir de Katyusha comme moyen de pression, malgré le fait d'avoir laissé leur capitaine aux mains d'Ivan. Ce dernier pouvait lui même subir une mutinerie de la part de ses pirates...bien que les derniers événements ont démontré la loyauté de ces hommes de mers à l'égard de l'espagnol. Il avait songé à envoyer une missive à son autre sœur Natalia. Mais cette dernière ignorait l'existence de Katyusha. Et compte tenu de son caractère... elle risquait de mal le prendre. D'autant plus qu'envoyer une missive entrainait le risque d'être tracé. Finalement Ivan décida que Katyusha ferait un morceau du voyage avec eux. La route pour le Nord était encore longue mais Ivan espérait qu'elle puisse résister face à cette épreuve. On pouvait reprocher des choses aux Nordiques...néanmoins ils pourraient s'occuper d'elle, et ils étaient connus pour leur attachement au sens de l'honneur. Kirkland et Williams semblaient également s'y connaiître en médecine, mettant leur connaissances au service d'Ivan.

C'était il y a cinq jours.

Après s'être séparé des pirates, Ivan avait mené le groupe aux alentours de la ville de Cherbourg. Ils avaient finalement pénétré la ville le lendemain. A partir de là ils avaient du se montrer prudents. L'information devait circuler. L'armée était sur des charbons ardents. Ils avaient pu toutefois trouver une auberge dans les quartiers les plus sombres de Cherbourg. Là où même un soldat expérimenté savait qu'il ne pouvait entrer sans renforts. Durant les quatre jours Ivan, Francis , Arthur, Alfred, Matthew et Katyusha étaient restés dans l'auberge et ne sortaient que la nuit tombée et toujours par paires. Ivan était connu de l'armée, on avait pu diffuser son portrait et son physique ne passait pas inaperçu. Il avait demandé aux autres de rester car leur portrait était diffusé. Romano l'avait confirmé en ayant vu leur portrait au niveau du port. Vash Zwingli avait vraiment été efficace lors de la création de ses patrouilles de frontières...Ce qu'il ignoraient c'est que l'armée disposait de leur portrait à tous !

Francis avait été requis pour l'aider à garder l'auberge. Ivan avait envoyé Elisaveta faire le ravitaillement. Avec l'arrivée de nouvelles recrues il fallait de nouvelles dépenses. Romano lui se baladait dans aux extérieurs de la ville : il recherchait des fermes qui gardaient des chevaux.. Sa tâche était aisée. La Normandie était célèbre pour ses chevaux.

C'était dans ces moments là que Feliks s'illustrait. Quand le manque d'argent se faisait sentir Ivan envoyait Feliks en chercher. Le Polonais était très doué pour le camouflage et pouvait aussi bien se faire passer pour une fille que pour un garçon. Il allait ensuite fréquenter les endroits où les hommes fortunés cherchaient la gueuse. Rapidement un homme tombait dans ses filets.

Feliks ne se prostituait pas Pour lui seul son amant avait le droit de poser ses mains sur son corps. Il se contentait de tenir compagnie à l'homme en question, parfois il était même obligé d'échanger quelques baisers qui le répugnaient...et c'était au moment où sa victime s'y attendait le moins que Feliks le détroussait de sa bourse d'or. Et lorsque l'homme tentait de récupérer son argent, le Polonais pressait une lame cachée contre sa gorge. Parfois il variait et inversait les rôles et s'en prenait à de riches oisives.

Alfred avait été le plus dur à contenir dans l'auberge. Le jeune homme était tellement épris de liberté qu'Ivan devait le « promener » tous les soirs à la nuit tombée. Ivan tenait absolument à ce que se soit lui qui sorte Alfred. Le garçon pouvait se fourrer dans des situations délicates, se perdre... d'autant plus qu'il était tellement bruyant qu'il finirait par attirer l'attention sur lui. Matthew avait été moins difficile. Il se contentait de rester aux côtés de Katyusha, Francis et Arthur. Il sortait avec Arthur ou Francis. Katyusha était accompagnée d'Elisaveta. Antonio monopolisait Romano. L'Italien avait eu le temps de se fabriquer de nouveaux des bombes. Malheureusement l'Espagnol le gonflait tellement qu'il avait été tenté plusieurs de fois de les utiliser contre lui. Ivan avait pu finaliser leur itinéraire pendant ces journées de repos forcé. Il fallait qu'il traverse la France pour rejoindre l'Est. Pour rejoindre la contrée de Danemark il allait devoir passé par l'Allemagne. Ivan sourit. Avant de rejoindre les Nordiques, il avait quelqu'un à récupérer là bas. La mission n'annonçait périlleuse. Il y'avait un guerrier de renom, quasiment légendaire. L'avoir dans son équipe au moment où il amorcerait la phase finale de son plan pourrait faire la différence...néanmoins ce dernier était très dangereux. Ivan lui même se demandait s'il pouvait faire le poids face à lui. Le risque était à prendre. Le russe disposait d'une solide équipe. Il pourrait l'avoir à leur côté

Après avoir revu l'itinéraire, le russe décida qu'il était temps de repartir. Avec l'aide de Romano il était parvenu à voler les chevaux. Sans qu'ils le voient, un fermier avait assisté à toute la scène.

Au coucher du soleil Ivan avait fait une halte dans une forêt. Francis commençait à préparer le repas, Elisaveta et Feliks faisaient des rondes , Romano et Antonio s'entrainaient à l'épée. L'Italien se retenait de l'injurier. Alfred et Arthur se battaient en duel. Tous avaient remis leur capes de voyage avec la capuche rabattue. Même les nouvelles recrues. Soudainement Ivan entendit des croassements. Une longue série de croassement. Puis le bruit de pas précipités. Le temps s'arrêta et tout le monde retint son souffle. Elisaveta et Feliks les rejoignit, essouflés.

-Ivan, il faut par... Commença Feliks.

Le russe se tendit.

-Vous êtes cernés. Intervint une voix dure et froide comme la pierre.

Les insurgés réprimèrent un frisson glacé.

Autour d'eux s'approchaient des hommes. Une dizaine de soldat réguliers. Qui laissèrent place à un visage qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Grand, Athlétique. Cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, yeux de métal. Cape noire, bottes noires, tunique noire, cotte de maille noire, gants noirs, . Lieutenant Frederich. A ses côtés marchait un petit homme aux cheveux sombres et à l'aspect asiatique.

Ivan l'avait déjà vu...mais il ne se rappelait plus où.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard de son supérieur et s'avança d'un pas. Il dégaina son sabre à l'allure bizzare. Les yeux d'Ivan s'agrandirent. Ce genre de lame... Yao lui en avait parlé. Son petit frère, dont Ivan avait perdu la trace, était en train d'en apprendre le maniement au moment où le Chinois en avait parlé. C'était un katana venant des Îles du Japon.

-Ivan Braginski, seule ta mort peut laver celle de mon frère. Je suis Honda Kiku et en souvenir de Wang Yao je vais prendre ta vie !

Ivan dégaina sa lame droite, tout le monde sentit la tension et l'adrénaline monter en eux.

La lame du Japonais rencontra celle du Russe et le bruit résultant de cet échange semblait sortir tout le monde de sa torpeur. Elisaveta pris Katyusha par le bras pour la mettre derrière elle et déjà engageait le combat contre un soldat Régulier. Francis et Arthur défendait les chevaux. Romano jura mais sortit deux bombes dont les explosions en blessèrent trois. Elisaveta parvint à mettre hors état de nuire son opposant quand elle vint aider Feliks qui avait plus de difficultés avec son adversaire. Le polonais n'était pas très bon en combat du corps à corps. Matthew vint en refort aider à protéger Katyusha et avec ses flèches avait déjà blessé deux soldats. Antonio jouait de sa hache tout en riant et en faisant danser ses adversaires. Alfred combattait en duel un autre soldat. Frederich grinçait des dents. Le combat semblait tourner au désavantage. Il faisait une ronde avec seulement une partie de ses hommes lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé la trace des rebelles. L'occasion était trop belle pour revenir avec son unité complète. Mais là, les rebelles étaient en mesure de les résister. Il était clair dans l'esprit de l'Allemand que la victoire allait leur échapper. Ses yeux traversaient le champs de bataille. Même si tous les combattants avaient un niveau de force admirable il restait qu'ils ne semblaient pas tous êtres au même niveau. Il y'en avait un qui se battait seulement avec des petites lames et qui semblait dépendre d'un autre de ses collègues. D'ailleurs leur capuche à tous les deux étaient rabattues. Frederich put voir leur visage et fut surpris de voir que celui qui se battait avec un bouclier et une épée était une femme. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors la silhouette du lanceur d'explosif. Il était tenu de se battre avec une épée et ses explosifs semblaient mettre un temps avant de s'activer. Pour le moment, il représentait le maillon faible. Frederich sourit d'un sourire cruel. Il pourrait le capturer et l'interroger. Dégainant son propre sabre il s'approcha rapidement de sa victime. Néanmoins son plan fut contrecarré. Celui qui se battait à la hache avait remarqué ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et avait poussé violement le poseur de bombe hors de la portée de Frederich. L'Allemand grogna. Croiser le fer avec le porteur d'hache l'empêchait d'atteindre son objectif. Le poseur d'explosif tomba au sol et lâcha un juron dans une langue que Frederich reconnut comme de l'Italien. Frederich ne put s'empêcher de regarder la source de ce juron et la vision qu'il eut le figea

La capuche de Romano avait glissé et devant lui, au sol, se tenait une parfaite copie de son aide de camp.

C'était impossible ! Veneziano et lui étaient inséparables depuis que l'Italien avait intégré sa classe militaire. Frederich l'aurait su si Veneziano...

-Alors, on rêve _amigo _?

L'espagnol profita de cette opportunité pour désarmer l'Allemand et d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac il le projeta au sol.

L'espagnol tenait encore l'Allemand en respect quand l'Italien se releva.

-c'était moins une hein ?

-Contente toi de regarder devant toi, _bastardo_.

Au sol Frederich vit Ivan parer facilement les attaques du Japonais. Puis au bout d'un moment le Russe semblait en avoir assez et d'un geste bourru il envoya le Japonais voler sur quelques mètres. Le Japonais ne se releva que difficilement. Kiku était un excellent et efficace soldat mais il ne semblait pas tenir contre quelqu'un de la trempe de Braginski. Frederich, dut prendre une décision difficile. Les hommes de Braginski semblaient mener la bataille, néanmoins certains fatiguaient vite.

Il se mit debout et hurla à ses hommes :

-RETRAITE !

Il échangea un regard avec Ivan, se jurant de le retrouver coûte que coûte.

Le Japonais se mit debout, et vint le rejoindre. Deux de ses hommes étaient morts. Les autres étaient blessés à des degrés divers. Et Frederich se retira.

-_Auf Wiedersehen, herr Braginski _!

Tout le monde conserva son souffle. C'était moins une en effet. Romano s'approcha de son chef.

-Que faisons nous Ivan ?

-On continue notre route, da.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Quinze jours plus tard, dans la capitaile Française.**

Frederich était dans sa chambre. Après le nouvel échec de la mission il avait rencontré son général à Paris. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, on ne l'avait pas rétrogradé. On était même satisfait qu'il essuie si peu de perte face à Ivan. C'était dans les premières années où il assurait la responsabilité d'une unité et on lui louait au contraire des qualités indéniables de chef. On lui avait même alloué de nouveaux moyens. Mais on lui avait changé la nature de ses missions. Il ne devait plus assurer la répression interne mais dorénavant il devait tracer Ivan.

On frappa à sa porte. La voix de l'Allemand résonna, profonde et grave.

-Entrez.

-Doitsu, j'ai ramené des papiers pour toi, vee~

Son aide de camps, Veneziano.

-Veneziano je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça quand je suis en service.

-Mais Doitsu est toujours en service !

L'Italien allait se mettre à pleurer...Mais que comment s'était-il débrouillé pour atterrir dans une carrière militaire ? Frederich soupira et prit les papiers que Veneziano laissa sur la table

-Ja... , l'Allemand lut le papier. C'était un rapport d'une de leur équipe. On avait aperçu un groupe de voyageurs encapuchonnés dans une forêt en Alsace. La description coïncidait avec le physique d'Ivan. Ce groupe voyageait de plus en plus vers l'Est. Que cherchait-il à atteindre ? Etait-il possible qu'ils se dirigent en Allemagne ?

L'Allemand remarqua que Veneziano était resté encore dans la pièce... Certainement que l'Italien attendait ses ordres.

-Veneziano... ?

-Si ?

L'Allemand ouvrit la bouche. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'étrange rencontre qu'il avait faite en Normandie. Frederich avait-il halluciné ? L'homme ressemblait tant à Veneziano. Et Frederich admit qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la vision de Veneziano en traître à sa Nation.

-Comment se porte Kiku ?

-Il s'entraîne toujours aussi dur. Il dit qu'il veut absolument laver l'honneur de son frère.

Frederich se gratta la menton, lui aussi avait l'impression d'avoir eu un frère. Mais étant enfant l'armée s'était chargée de son éducation, et d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait on ne lui avait jamais fait mention d'un frère.

Frederich arrêta sa décision. Il se tramait quelque chose dans sa province et il se jura de découvrir de quoi il retournait.

Le Général Braginski avait foi en lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note de Nanashi : voilà un autre chapitre. Après relecture je me suis rendue compte que le coeur du chapitre passe un peu inaperçu... Oui à la base c'était surtout un chapitre centré sur Kiku...

Et voilà le deuxième pairing officiel de la fic : SpaiNed. IL EST TROP INEXISTANT Pouvez vous deviner les autres? Attention il y'en a plein, des hét, des yaois ;) d'ailleurs là ca fait 1/1 de chaque côté. Tiens ça me fait penser que je ne me rappelle même plus du prochain pairing Oo.

Rappellez vous, la dernière fois j'ai demandé ce que vous pensiez du contenu des chapitres, si je devais ou non approfondir ou garder le côté dynamique, un peu shônen. Après une discution avec Dragonna je pense que je vais faire un mix des deux à partir de maintenant. Bien sûr il y'aura des trucs que j'emprunterais au shônen : attendez la fan de Letter Bee que je suis (ah ! vous croyez que j'allais parler de Saint Seiya!) va quand même faire un discours sur l'espoir et l'amitié !

Sinon excusez moi pour mes fautes, il est assez tard. Je me suis relue deux fois et je le publies ce soir pour qu'il soit dispo pour vous demain, (demain je rentre super tard) donc c'est normal s'il reste des fautes. Sur ce... n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Ca vous prend 5 mn; moi ca me prend plusieurs heures à écrire un chapitre. Sinon petite auto-reflexion sur ma manière d'écrire, j'ai tendance à employer des expressions trop mordernes comme rapport, ou papier. Si je commence à parler de PIB et d'ordinateur surtout vous m'arrêtez.

Prochain chapitre : un perso awesome fera son apparition. Un perso, sur lequel je me suis éclatée à écrire. Un perso dont malheurement, à l'instar de The Netherlands, on ne connait pas grand chose tout compte fait. Juste pour lui j'ai presque envie de publier le chapitre 7 maintenant.


	7. Chapter 7 : Les souvenirs d'Ivan

Révolte !

Chapitre 7 : Les souvenirs d'Ivan

(brillant dans les ténèbres, Matéi l'espion aux yeux rouges sort du noir )

**Yao était mort**.

_-Bah alors tu dors Ivan ?_

_Ivan ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et une légère brîse lui caressait le visage. Il faisait une sieste au pied d'un arbre. Il était bien ici. Devant lui s'étendait un large champs de Tournesol. Une silhouette, beaucoup moins imposante reposait à ses côtés._

_-Yao._

_Le chinois lui souriait de toutes ses dents._

_-Allez, lève toi Ivan, je dois nourrir Kiku. Le pauvre doit avoir faim à cette heure là. Et tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas savoir qu'il n'a rien à manger !_

_-Je préfère quand Yao Yao fait un avec Vanya. Répondit le Russe en emprisonnant Yao dans ses bras._

_Le chinois leva les yeux au ciel._

Changement d'image

**Yao était mort. **

_Yao frappa énergiquemement la table de son poing._

_-L'armée Régulière a encore augmenté les taxes ! C'est inadmissible, aru !_

_Le Russe regardait le chinois._

_Yao continua sa diatribe :_

_-Tu ne trouves pas ça révoltant qu'ils bénéficient d'autant de passe droit ? Le peuple souffre de la faim tandis qu'ils pillent nos terres. Ils commencent à nous encercler, à nous soumettre dans leur immonde carcan. La Noblesse est écartée, les Provinces perdent en autonomie et le Pouvoir Central se resserre. Les espions sont partout, la population est étouffée !_

_-Que veut faire Yao Yao ? Je ne peux me dérober à mon devoir._

_L'éclat dans les yeux de Yao fit frissoner Ivan. A partir de ce jour, il fit ses premiers pas dans la résistance._

Changement d'image.

**Yao était mort. **

_Yao et Ivan dormaient dans le même lit. Le chinois avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du Russe. Ce dernier passait sa main dans la longue chevelure noir de jais de son camarade. C'était de la soie qu'il glissait entre ses doigts. Malgré la différence d'âge qui séparait les deux hommes, Ivan était encore époustouflé par Yao. Sa sagesse, sa beauté, sa force. Yao ouvrit un œil._

_-Yao Yao._

_-Oui Ivan ?_

_-Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?_

_-Ivan... je suis en train de semer les graines d'un changement profond. J'ai un rêve._

Changement d'image;

_De la poussière. Des cris. Une bataille. Ivan contemplait impuissants ce qui se passait autour de lui._

_Ses amis, ses anciens amis, les soldats, le tenaient en respect. Agenouillé Ivan ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder ce qui allait suivre. Ses yeux pleuraient sa peur._

_Il vit les lèvres d'un Lieutenait annoncer l'ordre fatal. Les lèvres barrées d'une cicatrice bougèrent._

_Ivan vit quelqu'un parvenir à planter une lance dans la poitrine de Yao Plus jamais soie couleras entre ses doigts._

_-NNOOOOOOONNN !_

**Yao était mort. **

Ivan se redressa. Toujours ce vieux rêve de huit ans qui le hantait.

**Quelque part en Alsace. **

Les insurgés n'avaient pas rencontré de problème durant leur périple en France. Francis prenait place aux côtés d'Ivan et dirigeait le groupe à travers sa province. Ivan lui avait laissé la charge à toutes actions qui seraient en rapport avec le contact des gens. Même si l'Hetalien était la langue commune à tous, l'utiliser montrait qu'on était étranger et Ivan ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils avaient essentiellement voyagé en forêt. Quelques fois ils avaient fait des petites haltes dans des villages reculés. La majorité des villageois rencontrés n'étaient pas dupes. Les villages étaient loin d'être ignorés dans le circuit de l'information... L'armée y veillait. Ils transmettaient l'information aux héraults locaux qui ensuite venaient dans différents secteurs crier les nouvelles, en même temps qu'ils distribuaient le _Journal d'Hetalia . _Grâce à l'imprimerie on gagnait du temps. Les Hetaliens, dans l'âge de la oisivité apprenaient à lire. C'était obligatoire et passible d'astreintes. Au début de son règne, lorsque le Roi d'Hetalia avait tenté d'imposer cette directive, les nobles avaient crié à la perte d'argent et de temps. Aujourd'hui le Roi disposait d'un pouvoir sur les esprits, seule les informations nationales étaient autorisées et on contrôlait sévèrement les apprentissages. Cela avait considérablement augmenté le pouvoir et l'impact des informations. Bien sur que certains villageois avaient reconnus Ivan ou alors Arthur, ou Alfred. Néanmoins tous avaient gardé le silence. Et ainsi Ivan traversa la France de l'Ouest à l'Est.

Ils étaient dans une forêt lorsque Feliks arrêta son cheval.

Les autres surpris s'arrêtèrent également. Ivan se tourna vers le Polonais. Le blond sortit une de ses dagues et la lança dans un buisson. Elisaveta se demanda si son ami n'avait pas perdu la tête.

-Que se passe t-il Feliks ?

Le blond ne répondit rien... Puis il s'adressa au buisson.

-Je sais, genre que tu nous suis depuis plusieurs kilomètres.

Un rire résonna dans la sylve aux alentours.

-Oh non pourquoi lui. Gémit Elisaveta.

Un jeune homme sortit alors de la végétation. Il avait des cheveux blonds foncé, presque châtains, et portait des habits rouges. Pourpres. Le plus surprenant était ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges sang. Un énorme sourire barra son visage. Matthew crut rêver en voyant deux petites dents très pointues parmi la dentition de leur interlocuteur.

-Content de te revoir Ivan !

Ivan descendit de son cheval et accueillit l'étranger.

-Tu es revenu faire un avec Maman Russie camarade Matei, da ?

Celui aux yeux bordeaux réprima un frisson avant de se faire serré très fort dans une paire de bras russes. Trop fort.

-Ahhh ! Oui je suis content de te revoir aussi !

Le Russe le relâcha.

-Mais que fais tu en Alsace ? On ne devait se retrouver qu'en Allemagne !

-Je suis passé par la Suisse et..j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très intéressant, répondit-il avec un sourire lupin. J'allais sur ma route en Allemagne quand j'ai retrouvé une trace de plusieurs chevaux... et crois moi il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour faire le rapprochement. Je peux vous dire que trois jours après votre fuite de l'Angleterre, on était tous au courant de vos exploits dans le Continent.

Matthew s'était approché d'Elisaveta.

-Elisaveta, qui est il ?

Une plaie, avait voulu répondre l'Hongroise. Mais elle se fit coupée par l'étrange individu, celui ci se tourna vers les nouvelles têtes et d'un geste théâtral il leur fit une courbette.

-Ah tous ne semblent pas me connaître. Matéi de Roumanie, à vôtre service.

Le Roumain s'approcha du polonais et lui rendit sa lame.

-Joli lancer ceci dit. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et s'adressa à Ivan. Mais je suis affamé alors dépêchons nous de trouver une auberge. J'ai faim … et Elisaveta fais pas la tronche chérie, moi aussi ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

Feliks ricana à la répartie du Roumain tandis qu'il aidait Matéi à monter sur sa selle. Arthur appréciait son humour.

L'Hongroise se jura d'assassiner le Roumain avec son bouclier lorsque celui ci n'aurait plus d'utilité.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A Strasbourg.

Au bout d'un long voyage Ivan autorisa ses troupes à une nuit en auberge. Sa sœur avait en plus besoin de récupérer. Il avait envoyé Feliks et Matéi en éclaireurs. Hors de leur domaine, ils avaient une personnalité à part, dans leur domaine ils étaient très doués. Rapidement le Roumain et le Polonais leur avait déniché un coin tranquille. Et le Roumain s'était trouvé un cheval. Katyusha semblait épuisée par ce voyage. Une nuit dans un endroit calme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ivan était content. Il semblait que ça allait mieux pour elle. Elle commençait à manger un peu plus, habituant doucement son estomac à recevoir plus de nourriture. Et résistait de manière surprenante au voyage. Néanmoins ils allaient entrer dans un endroit dans un territoire très dangereux. Un territoire que même les Allemands et les Français semblaient éviter par dessus tout. Un pan entier de la Schwarwald était épurée de toute civilisation... Même les randonneurs pédestres ne risquaient pas leur vie à s'aventurer sur son territoire. Le territoire de Vif Argent.

Quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre. Ivan se retourna. C'était Matéi. Feliks, Matéi et Ivan partageaient la chambre. Matéi était l'un des amis les plus proches d'Ivan et lorsque ce dernier avait été déchu de ses privilèges de l'armée, Matéi n'avait pas hésité à le suivre. De plus à lui aussi l'Armée Régulière lui avait arraché quelqu'un.

-Ivan, j'ai des nouvelles informations concernant les Généraux Réguliers.

Le Russe arqua un sourcil mais attendit que le roumain pénètre dans sa chambre. Il sortit de son accoutrement rouge une lettre qu'on avait descellée.

Ivan déplia le papier et écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est...commença t-il.

Les yeux du roumain brillièrent de malice.

-Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Voici le plan de toutes les prisions hetaliennes réparties sur tous le royaumes. Toris doit forcément se trouver dans l'une d'entre elle. Il nous reste plus qu'à qu'à trouver laquelle maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se passe des choses louches dans les sphères juridiques. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui le monde juridique est encore le seul à ne pas avoir succombé aux mains des Réguliers.

-Patience, mon ami, les Nobles aussi commencent à s'impatienter, ils n'attendent que notre signal pour pouvoir arracher le cœur au roi et aux généraux et retrouver le pouvoir qu'on leur a volé. Avant de finir par s'empoisonner mutuellement me laissant enfin la place pour que tout le monde devienne mon ami, kolkolkol .

Matéi réprima un frisson. Il pouvait presque voir une aura violette se dégager du corps d'Ivan . Le Russe reporta son attention sur son ami.

-Mais comment as tu pu trouver ce document ?

-C'est une histoire assez baroque.

Matei pouvait encore sentir cette odeur de poudre. Dans ses oreilles résonnait encore la détonation de cette étrange arme. Mais Matéi continuait de sourire en repensant à la mine de son adversaire.

« On se reverra une autre fois, Blondie ! » Lui avait-il dit avant de s'échapper.

Les yeux couleurs menthe l'auraient foudroyé s'ils en avaient le pouvoir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Le lendemain dans la Forêt Noire. **

Ivan avait levé ses troupes à l'aube. Strasbourg était à la frontière allemande, aussi faisaient-ils un pas en sortant de la ville qu'ils étaient dans la forêt Noire

Néanmoins ce n'était que dans le milieu de la matinée qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans le territoire du Chasseur Vif Argent. Ivan avait tenu à garder sa sœur près d'elle. Il savait que la réputation de cet endroit n'était pas volée. Douze années auparavant, un reclu s'était installé là et avait revendiqué une partie de la Forêt comme lui appartenant. On avait dépêché une partie de l'armée mais à chaque expéditions, elle revenait décimée. Un mort implacable s'abattait sur la majorité. Et même les plus chevronnés y avaient laissé leur vie. Les rares survivants décrivaient un homme masqué, encapuchonné, dans un ensemble marron qui se fondait dans la forêt et quand bien même ils voyaient ses yeux, ce n'étaient que pour croiser le regard de deux yeux rouges enflammés. On lui prêtait de bonnes abilités à l'épée, sa maîtrise de l'arc et de l'arbalète terrifiait le gouvernement. La province d'Allemagne, de Suisse et de France durent collaborer pour chasser cet individu avant d'abandonner.

Depuis personne ne pénétrait sur ces sentiers de terre. Des rumeurs aux alentours affirmaient que c'était un ancien soldat, qui avait perdu la raison et qui s'est installé. D'autres prétendaient qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme vengeur qui s'accaparait de la forêt. Ivan penchait plus pour l'hypothèse. A l'époque où il même officiait en temps que soldat des rumeurs planaient autour d'un jeune Colonel brillant qui subitement avait disparu suite à des interctaltions avec l'armée. Quelques semaines plus tard, on envoyait des rapports sur des activités étranges enregistrées dans une partie de la Forêt noire.

Ivan avait mené ses hommes au Nord de la forêt Noire. Le paysage changeait : on quittait les prairies et les vallons, on dépassait les petits bourg qui étaient installés ici et là. La route devenait de plus en plus accidentée et escarpées. Sous les épicéas Ivan se montrait extrêment prudent. Au moment où ils avaient pénétré Son Territoire Ivan avait tenu à ce que tout le monde mène son cheval par la bride. S'il y'avait des dangers ils auraient été plus aisés de les voir au sol.

Au bout d'une heure il ne se passa rien.

Tout le monde avançait sur ses gardes...

-Attention Ivan !

Matéi avait arrêté Ivan puis avait rapproché sa tête vers celle du Russe. Ce dernier aperçut alors les très fins fils qui serpentaient un complexe sylvestre. Le Russe leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut alors le danger mortel qui se serait abattu sur lui. S'il avait continué, des minces pieux de bois auraient transpercé son corps. Ces derniers étaient habilement camouflés par les sapins autour d'eux. Ivan, Matéi et Feliks confièrent leur chevaux à leur compagnons et purent trouver un chemin sauf. La Forêt dégageait quelque chose d'angoissant. Les arbres étaient partout. Les arbres étaient hauts. On entendait les oiseaux chanter, l'eau couler. Les feuilles craquaient. Et ce paysage cachait des dangers. Les nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. On devait se concentrer..La moindre erreur était fatale.

On devait le trouver avant la tombée de la nuit Où il les trouverait. Le Chasseur Vif Argent. Devenu esprit famélique des cauchemars enfantins.

Au bout d'un angoissant moment de marche Ivan fut bloqué. Il y'avait un sentier qui menait dans d'autres hauteurs. Il semblait sombre. Romano l'emprunta en premier.

Quelque chose sa planta aux pieds d'Ivan. Celui ci baissa les yeux. Un carreau d'arbalète. Puis un autre fusa près de sa joue. Un fin filet de sang. Certainement une petite coupure.

Les flèches remplacèrent les carreaux Pouvait t-on tirer aussi vite ?

Elisaveta tendit son bouclier, et protégea Feliks. Ivan restait près de sa sœur. Francis et Artthur avaient mis leur différents de côtés pour défendre leurs frères, Matéi pour une fois sérieux, restait concentré. Romano et Antonio restaient dos à dos épiant les moindres sons. D'où pouvaient provenir les flèches ? Il les faisait danser ! Et comment faisait-il pour tirer des flèches par plusieurs directions différentes simultanément ? Trop tard, Ivan ne vit sa stratégie que trop tard. Au bout d'un moment tous furent criblés de flèches. Seul Ivan resta au centre. Francis et Arthur avaient vu leur manche clouée à l'arbre derrière eux. Tout le monde était cloué à un arbre à cause d'une ou plusieurs flèches plantées dans les vêtements, étrangement les flèches ne touchaient pas la chair.

Ivan en eut assez. Il s'avança au milieu des autres et hurla.

-Arrête ça, Chasseur Vif d'Argent, montre toi, montre toi maintenant!

Un rire résonna au milieu des bois.

-Kesesese.

Tout le monde se retourna. Un étrange silhouette se tenait là, Arthur remarqua que l'homme se fondait dans la forêt grâce à une sorte de combinaisaion marron. Il portait une sorte de cagoule qui ne laissait voir que ses yeux rouges. Ses mains gantées tenaient un arc.

L'Archer se mit en position de tir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note de Nanashi : bonsoir à tous ! Encore une fois je publie ce chapitre en avance car demain je rentrerais aux alentours de 20h donc...

Alors voici l'arrivée du personnage awesome : Matéi ! Je l'ai nommé ainsi d'après le prénom d'un auteur roumain que j'ai étudié dans ma période lycée. En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le décrire et je trouve dommage qu'on ne le voit pas énormément. J' éspère qu'il n'est pas trop OOC cependant.

Certains peuvent me faire la remarque : « pour le moment les personnages sont en France tu aurais pu développer les pensées de Francis » Comme chaque personnages dans cette fic, Francis a le droit à un petit apparté où on le met en Lumière (hahaha!) mais il n'est malheuresement pas prévu tout de suite... je sais exactement quand je vais le mettre. Déjà Arthur et Francis sont intelligents : ils vont mettre leur différent de côté juste le temps d'atteindre un endroit suffisamement stable pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair. La priorité c'est de survivre.

Voici le troisième couple officiel de la série, si toutefois s'en est un : je parle du past RoChu... Donc je récapitule : en déclaré on a du AusHun, PastRochu, Ukranada, SpanNed. Ceux qui ont lu Sa vie était un mensonge savent qu'il y'aura deux autre couples au sein des protagonistes.. ;)

Bon j'ai particulièrement mis l'accent sur l'Ukranada, et le SpanNed.

Dans ce chapitre Feliks parait un peu OOC : dans le groupe je rappelle qu'il est informateur, espion. Ce serait ironique qu'il ne capte pas la présence d'eventuels fouine dans un périmètre aussi serré?

Au chapitre prochain : je le fais, je l'ose. Je ferais le discours sur l'espoir et l'amitié ! et devinez quel personnage va s'y coller? (et au chapitre prochain vous saurez pourquoi j' écrits Révolte!)


	8. Chapter 8 : Le Chasseur Vif d'Argent

Révolte chapitre 8 : Vif dArgent

(Ivan en difficulté ! Le grand Chasseur Vif d'Argent)

NOTE : EN LISANT LE CHAPITRE JE VOUS CONSEILLE D'ECOUTER _White Death_ de SABATON ! (ce n'est pas un genre de musique qui plait à tout le monde mais vous saurez pourquoi à la fin)

Prenez une vidéo où il n'y a que les lyrics, c'est beaucoup plus pertinent. Ne prenez vraiment que le son.

Ivan regardait son adversaire :

-Montre toi Gilbert Beilschmidt !

Il ramèna une de ses mains sur le sommet de son crâne et retira sa cagoule.

Le visage de l'homme était étonnant. Antonio et Francis furent stupéfaits. L'homme en face d'eux devait avoir le même âge qu'eux. Les yeux de Matthew s'écarquillièrent en voyant la couleur des cheveux de leur ennemi. Il était clairement albinos mais ses cheveux avaient une teinte indistincte. Pas tout à fait blanche, pas aussi cendreux qu'Ivan. Sa peau était laiteuse. Montrant que malgré tout, il ne s'exposait pas souvent au soleil. Ses yeux étaient surprenant. Si ceux de Matéi tiraient vers le rouge clair, les siens se situaient sur un ton plus sombre.

Gilbert se mit en position de tir : arc bandé et flèche posé sur son gant. Corde ramenée près de l'oeil prête à l'emploi.

Ivan conservait son regard bloqué dans celui écarlate de son adversaire. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Un soldat très réputé à l'époque où Ivan effectuait son apprentissage. Gilbert était à son début de carrière, il n'avait que 20 ans. Mais il s'illustrait par ses raisonnements stratégiques, sa force et sa brutalité. En quatre ans qu'il avait été soldat il avait fais beaucoup parlé de lui. Mais les rumeurs affirmaient que l'Allemand s'était montré gourmand et pour des raisons obscures, il avait quitté l'armée...Et depuis on l'avait oublié. Et puis, quelques mois plus tard on envoyait des troupes d'élite tenter de résoudre le mystère sanglant qui régnait dans les bois de celui que l'on nommait « Le Chasseur Vid d'Argent »… Personne n'avait fait le rapprochement. Seulement un homme était là. Un homme avait accès au archives de la presse nationale. Et cet homme était l'un des alliés les plus solides d'Ivan. Cet homme était Eduard Von Bock. L'Estonien, de la manière la plus clandestine du monde avait réussit à retracer et à enquêter sur les événements se concentrant autour de cette région du monde. Pour la dernière partie de sa mission Ivan nécessitait des hommes tels que Gilbert. Sa force pouvait faire la différence...surtout que le plan d'Ivan était fragile et ne tenait qu'à un fil. Malgré son intelligence et l'aide de Matéi, Edouard nécessitait de plus de temps pour enquêter sur les Généraux Réguliers...Et surtout sur leur propre réseau de résistants.

Le Russe allait proposer un pacte avec l'Allemand. Si ce dernier refuserait, Ivan se battrait en duel contre lui. Il ne devait pas laisser de trace. Et Gilbert était un marginal. Personne ne connaissait l'identité du Chasseur Vif Argent. Les résistants auront alors liberté de manœuvre.

Néanmoins sa force pouvait apporter quelque chose.

Les yeux violets du Russe regardaient lentement la main de l'Allemand tendre sa corde et Ivan évita la flèche de peu...

Il était rapide !

Ivan dégaina son épée. Derrière lui il y avait sa sœur, il y avait ses compagnons, et il y avait sa promesse à Yao. Il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de rater son objectif.

Une lame de métal s'approchait dangereusement d'Ivan et ce dernier ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes. L'albino le regardait, une mimique méprisante ourlait les commissures de ses lèvres.

-Kesesese... Jusqu'à présent, en douze ans que je me suis installé ici, tu es la seule personne à avoir deviné mon identité.

L'albino joua de son poids sur son épée.

-Quel est ton nom ?

_Ivan ! Grogna celui-ci. Il avait du mal à tenir. Tout le monde était exposé. Ivan n'avait le droit qu'à un seul essai.

Sa lame était toujours bloquée par celle de l'Allemand aux cheveux argentés, le visage sauvage à quelques centimètres du russe.

-J'ai une proposition à te soumettre !

Le sourire lupin de Gilbert s'élargit et il railla le russe.

-Et bien j'attends d'entendre ce que tu me proposes. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu pourrais m'apporter. Mais avant, agenouille toi quand tu me parles !

D'un coup sec l'Allemand fit voler la lame du Russe et le faucha au niveau des genoux. Il se releva vivement et tint son épée au dessus de la tête d'Ivan,

-Viens avec nous, nous te permettrons de retrouver Ludwig !

Les yeux rouges de son adversaire s'écarquillièrent. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu son nom.

-C'est pour ça, pour lui que tu as quitté l'armée ?

-Tais toi !

Le poing de l'Allemand rencontra la mâchoire du Russe. Katyusha cria, Francis étouffa un juron. Matéi redoublait d'effort pour se libérer.

-NE PRONONCE PAS CE NOM !

Gilbert avait fini de jouer. Il allait abattre son épée et fracasser ce crâne agaçant.

Il leva son arme.

-IVAANN ! Hurla Katyusha.

-Merde j'arrive pas à me libérer, grogna Francis.

-Bâtard, arrête toi, laisse le ! Libère moi et combat moi !

Sans Ivan leur gigantesque plan allait s'écrouler. Ivan voyait l'épée s'avancer vers lui. Tout allait finir ici. Le visage de Yao vint à son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rompe sa promesse.

Néanmoins son pied était bloqué. Un piège de l'albino. Il ne pouvait se dégager.

Une flèche changea son destin. Cette flèche était passée près de la main gantée de Gilbert. Ce dernier amena sa main près du visage et s'aperçut le cuir était déchiré et qu'un fin filet de sang s'échappait de la blessure.

-Ne le tue pas !

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors des yeux presque lavandes. L'un de jeunots avaient réussi à se libérer et le menaçait avec un arc et une nouvelle flèche. Gilbert se doutait que le gamin aurait pu facilement le tuer.

Gilbert entendit un autre craquement et une furie blonde vint se jeter sur lui.

-ALFRED, MATTHEW ! Hurla Arthur.

-Désolé Big brother mais on s'occupe de lui !Merci petit frère de m'avoir laissé le temps de me libérer

L'américain se jeta droit dans la gueule du loup et croisa le fer avec Gilbert.

L'américain n'aurait pas le niveau mais il pourrait faire gagner du temps à Ivan qui pourrait fuir et libérer les autres.

-Alfred ! ARRETEDE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE STUPIDE ET VIENT BLOODY GIT !

Arthur était rouge. Ses deux petits frères allaient se faire réduire en charpie.

Gilbert semblait considérer cela. Il bloqua facilement la lame de l'américain et se contenta de regarder ses prisonniers comme s'ils les voyaient pour la première fois.

L'archer lui paressait dangereux. D'autant plus qu'il se battait contre son frère jumeau.

Gilbert reporta son attention sur celui aux yeux bleus.

Il l'éloignait petit à petit d'Ivan.

_« bruder ! » _

D'un coup sec de son bras il retourna sa lame et envoya valser Alfred avec son pied. Il se pencha évitant de justesse une autre flèche et se tint devant Ivan. Matthew reprépara une autre flèche mais le temps qu'il la prépare, l'allemand aura déjà tué Ivan.

Gilbert leva et abaissa son épée, brisant net ce qui retenait la jambe du Russe. Il rentra son épée dans son fourreau et releva le Russe

-C'est bon vous m'avez convaincu de vous rejoindre.

Ivan était étonné. Que s'était-il passé dans la tête de l'Allemand pour qu'il accepte de les rejoindre ?

Alfred se releva et fonça vers Ivan.

-hey dude, tu n'as rien ?

Ivan leva ses yeux violets pour rencontrer ceux bleus d'Alfred. Quel imbécile, cet idiot aurait pu mourir. Gilbert libéra Romano et Antonio tandis que Matthew libéra Arthur et Francis ,qui libéra Katyusha tandis que l'anglais se jeta sur son petit frère au yeux bleus .

Ce dernier le prit dans une embrassade fraternelle tout en hurlant copieusement sur son insousciance . Francis se contenta d'ébourrfier les cheveux soyeux de Matthew en lui affirmant qu'il avait été fier de lui.

L'albino s'approcha de Matthew.

-Tu as de fantastiques talents d'archer ce serait un crime que tu ne puisses pas profiter de mon awesome expertise. J'ai décidé de reprendre ton entrainement.

-Oh on pas un deuxième comme toi, s'exclama Elisaveta en s'adressant à Matéi.

L'albino se retourna à Ivan.

-Je te rejoinds uniquement à la condition que tu me permets de retrouver mon morveux de frère ! Le reste du monde ne m'intéresse pas ! Et si jamais je me rends compte que tu me fourvoies, la petite blonde ne sera pas là pour te sauver. Kesesese.

Matthew eut les oreilles rouges à l'entente de ce surnom.

Ivan était habituellement celui qui menaçait. Le fait d'avoir été dominé cette fois ci était quelque chose de totalement différent. C'était pas si désagréable de laisser parfois le commandement aux autres...mais ce serait la seule fois.

Ivan plaqua alors une expression enfantine sur ses traits.

-Mais la prochaine fois je n'aurais pas de difficultés à te tordre le cou.

-Mein arsche. Gilbert lui adressa un clin d'oeil outrancier avant se mettre à lécher le sang qui s'était écoulé de sa petite plaie.

-Hey, Birdie , les oreilles de Matthew ne pouvaient pas devenir plus rouges, n'empêche que tu piques dur !

L'albino commençait déjà à insupporter Elisaveta. L'Allemand se retourna et balaya l'assistance du regard. Il était temps de faire les présentations mais fut coupé dans son élan par la voix du Russe.

-Alfred viens ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dude ?

L'américain se présenta devant le Russe.

Et une nouvelle fois il fut projeté en avant. Toute l'assemblée conserva son souffle. Le Russe abaissa son bras. Il avait frappé Alfred à la joue, mais sa force de frappe avait fait planer le plus jeune.

-Ce que tu as fait était dangereux. Tu as mis tout le monde en danger. Tu n'as pas le même niveau de Gilbert, il aurait pu te détruire facilement s'il l'avait voulu Matthew a été plus intelligent et a pris ses précautions. Il ne s'est pas jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il...

-Ferme là.

L'Américain planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Ivan.

-Tu es un fucking wanker, mais j'ai quand même tout fait pour sauver ta fucking life et tu sais quoi ? Je recommencerai même si t'es le plus gros blaireau qu'on a mis sur mon chemin Je ne laisserai personne mourir sous mes yeux sans rien faire même si c'est toi. Et même si c'est un ennemi car il y a d'autres moyens que semer la mort pour changer les mentalités. C'est grâce à l'amour et à l'amitié qu'il existe un autre choix, de ce fait je ne te ….

Ivan lui broya l'épaule de sa main.

-Quand on est dans mon équipe on obéit à mes décisions da.

-Wanker.

L'Américain se défit de la prise d'Ivan et partit rejoindre sa famille.

Elisaveta, Francis, Romano, Feliks le regardaient choqués. En quelques années personne n'avait tenu tête à Ivan de cette manière.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Bruder » !

Un petit garçon blond venait de traverser la cour ensoleillée en riant. Son grand frère Gilbert était là !

L'an dernier il avait entamé sa formation militaire et n'avait pas trop le temps de revoir son petit frère qu'il avait du laissé dans la pension dans laquelle ils ont été élevés depuis la mort du « vieux Fritz ». Néanmoins Gilbert était là Grâce à ses talents hors du commun, il avait eu le droit de voir de temps en temps son petit frère.

Le jeune homme saisit le plus petit et le déposa sur ses épaules.

-est-ce que tu veux que Big Bruder raconte ses exploits ?

-oui !

/

Gilbert était passé soldat titulaire et rapidement avait monté en grade. Il venait de terminer une campagne. Dans quelques semaines il pourrait retourner voir Ludwig. Jusque là il devait faire preuve de ses compétences militaires pour empêcher que l'on vienne changer ses plans.

/

Gilbert discutait avec le directeur de la pension. On vantait les mérites, l'intelligence de son petit frère qui venait à peine d'entamer sa septième année.

Gilbert n'aimait pas trop ça.

/

Gilbert hurlait dans le bureau du directeur de la Pension des Pupilles , en présence de quelques responsables de l'armée. On lui avait arraché son petit frère.

Il avait disparu. On l'avait envoyé à la mort. On l'avait envoyé dans un camp . Ses talents avaient été repérés. On prévu de faire de lui un grand soldat. On voulait lui briser sa vie.

Et voilà que Gilbert hurlait des profanités à la tête des resposables.

Gilbert finit par poignarder de rage un représentant. L'alarme allait sonner, le germanique devait quitter les lieux. On allait le chasser.

/

Gilbert et Ludwig Beilschmidts venaient de disparaître du monde.

Le Chasseur Vif d'Argent et Frederich embrassaient le jour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Notes de Nanashi : c'est la fin de ce chappiiiitreeee ! Alors oui aujourd'hui je le publies encore plus tard que d'habitude car je suis rentrée il y a vingt minutes et demain je rentre encore plus tard !:D

Donc au moins vous l'avez pour demain.

Au fait pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu le chapitre 7 de RusCan Snowy relationships est dispo :) mais comme j'ai l'habitude de faire les choses à moitié je n'ai pas (encore) traduit les notes de l'auteure.

Je tenais absolument à ce que vous écoutiez _White Death_ de Sabaton en lisant ce chapitre car c'est cette chanson qui est vraiment à l'origine de cette fic ! En fait j'étais sur trajet et par la fenêtre de la voiture je voyais des paysages assez forestiers. J'écoutais cette chanson. Je me suis prise à imaginer Gilbert. (au lieu de Tino, _White Death_ étant une chanson centrée sur un snipper finlandais) dans les bois avec un arc. Je me suis après demandée, quels persos seraient contre lui, et de fil en aiguille Révolte est née durant ce trajet. Je sais pourquoi je l'avais appellé « Chasseur » mais je ne me souviens plus de comment j'en suis arrivée à Vif d'Argent !

Lors que j'étais de retour dans mon logement j'ai tout tappé sur word ! C'est la première fois que j'écris et développe toute une fic grâce à une toute petite intervention d'un personnage secondaire Oo.

Au fait pour les trois prochaines semaines : la publication quasi-hebdomadaire de Révolte se déroulera le **lundi **!

Si question, interrogation, hypothèses sur la suite des événements n'hésitez pas:)


	9. Chapter 9 : Et Feliks partit

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnags appartiennent à M. Hidekaz Himaruya. The characters in this story belong to Mr Hidekaz Himaruya.

Chapitre 9 : Et Feliks partit à la collecte d'information...

(Le Polonais aux deux visages, la face cachée et sa première arme )

_-Liet !_

_Un jeune homme auburn aux cheveux mi longs se retourna. Il portait la robe de la magistrature. Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à fournir pour les Haute-Autorités. Notament un rapport qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. _

_C'était une chance que Toris, âgé seulement de vingts cinq ans ait pu arriver à un poste aussi haut. _

_Son amant arriva et lui sauta dans les bras. Ce que Feliks pouvait être bruyant en publique. Et si voyant : pourquoi portait-il des habits aussi roses ? _

_Réprimant un soupir le lituanien caressa doucement les cheveux du blond. Il l'amena à un coin d'ombre. _

_-Je te vois jamais, couina le Polonais. Cet après midi on va monter à cheval ! _

_-Je sais bien mais j'ai..._

_-Non tu viens avec moi ! On va monter des poneys ! Ou tu vas me monter, comme tu veux mais tu passes du temps avec moi ! _

_Le visage de Liet avait pris une teinte rouge. _

_-Mais parle pas si fort ! _

_/_

_Deux jeunes personnes étaient allongés sur l'herbe face à un lac. Ils se tenaient la main. Il faisait beau, et ajourd'hui Feliks avait pu sortir Toris de son étude toute poussiéreuse. _

_Le Polonais réprima une moue. Il avait seize ans quand son amant lui avait fait sa déclaration et avait demandé sa main à ses parents Ces derniers avaient rit. Toris et Feliks avaient été élevés chez les mêmes nourrices. Et étaient inséparables depuis l'enfance, malgré le fait que Toris était de cinq ans l'ainé de Feliks. De plus Toris brillaient dans son domaine et avait reçu une solide formation juridique. Pour eux, il n'yavait pas meilleure alliance. Feliks serait élevé socialement et échaperrait à la corvée paysanne. _

_Feliks abaissa les yeux sur Toris. Ils n'étaient pas encore tous les deux mariés. Mais Feliks rêvait un jour de voir son union avec Toris officielle. _

_Le lituanien dormait à ses côtés. Feliks, d'ordinaire si bruyant, laissa son amour se reposer. Il lui caressa les cheveux distraitement. Toris faisait tant de chose pour lui il pouvait bien lui laisser le luxe de rester dormir. _

_/_

_-Cache toi ! Fuis ! _

_Des cris se firent entendre. _

_-Trouvez le ! _

_-mais toi Toris ? _

_Le lituanien se saisit de la main du Polonais... Ils fuyaient sur le terrain de la propriété de Toris. Heuresement celle ci était entourée de bois. Ils pourraient fuir. _

_On entendit des aboiements. _

_Le lituanien courrait avec le Polonais. Par chance personne n'avait vu le polonais avec lui. Il pourrait au moins sauver la vie de Feliks. _

_-Chef j'ai vu une silhouette bouger ! _

_Merde, ils étaient plus proches qu'il ne le pensait. _

_Il fit taire le polonais et par miracle il vit une fine crevasse. _

_Sans prévenir il fit tomber son amour pour le faire rouler jusqu'à la crevasse. _

_Un rocher le cachait. A peine le Lituanien s'était relevé qu'un chien énorme lui sautait dessus. _

_Les yeux verts de Feliks virent avec horreur Toris se faire frappé par des soldats. Puis emmené. Le chien continuait d'aboyer. _

_Les ombres s'éloignèrent. Au sol, les larmes de Feliks se mêlèrent à la terre sur son visage. _

Feliks ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde dormait au camp. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui indiqua que Francis montait la garde. Le Polonais se frotta les yeux. Il refaisait le même rêve. Le souvenir vieux de quatre ans le hantait encore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ivan et ses hommes avaient beaucoup progressé sur leur voyage depuis que Gilbert les avait rejoints.

Il n'avait rien fait d'anormal ou qui indiquerait une potentielle traîtrise.

Une fois son aura de prédateur passée, il s'était même montré très drôle au point qu'Ivan se demandait s'il avait vraiment pu maintenir toute une armée en échec.

Le deuxième soir il s'était même parfaitement intégré au groupe, au point qu'il s'était pointé entre Antonio et Francis pour leur demander s'il pouvait dormir avec eux trouvant qu'Elisaveta et Ivan étaient totalement un-awesome. Il s'était excusé auprès de Katyusha pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait causée, avait fait un concours avec Matéi pour savoir qui avait les yeux les plus rouges et aimait taquiner le Canadien.

L'intérêt de Gilbert se situait du coté des rebelles. Il n'avait pas de raison à joindre l'ennemi...d'autant plus qu'il détestait l'armée.

Pour le moment, le plan d'Ivan fonctionnait. Il avait réussi à se faire l'allié précieux de l'est. Il ne restait plus qu'à monter au Nord. Mathias Kolher. Son alter ego du Nord. Celui qui dirigeait toutes les unités de résistants nordiques. Il fallait qu'il passe un pacte avec lui également.

Leur rencontre promettait d'être intéressante.

Pour le moment ils étaient arrivés à Hambourg. L'auto-proclamé Prussien leur avait été très utile et leur avait permis de pendre des itinéraire dont l'armée ignorait même l'existence. Le Prussien leur avait permis de se fondre dans la masse des Allemands de base. Les paysages avaient défilé sous leur yeux. La Forêt avait fait place à des plaines et les plaines à des vallons. Ivan réquisitionna une demeure composée de trois pièces dans un quartier d'Hambourg.

Par la fenêtre, plusieurs fois il avait vu des patrouilles de soldats. Les Généraux devaient vraiment être sur des charbons ardents.

Il savait que dans cette ville, un haut placé tenait des informations intéressantes. C'était à Feliks de jouer.

Justement le Polonais se préparait dans la pièce voisine.

/

Distraitement Alfred regardait Feliks se mettre des habits de femme. L'américain appréciait le Polonais...ce dernier était aussi dingue que lui . Pendant les périodes de voyage l'américain restait à ses côtés ou à ceux de son frère et d'Arthur. La personnalité du blond lui plaisait. Il faisait des blagues et son attitude était en total décalage avec l'enjeu de leur mission. En général ou Ivan le ramenait sur Terre ou Elisaveta s'en chargeait...avec un plaisir non feint. Le blond venait de la Pologne-Lituanie et parfois Alfred se demandait si les autochtones étaient tous similaires...; Voir le blond se déguiser l'intriguait. Il ne l'avait vu faire que lorsque ce dernier devait partir chercher de l'argent. Mais il semblait que la nature de la mission de Feliks soit différente cette fois ci. Alfred se demanda en quoi

Feliks avait presque fini, il s'arrangeait les cheveux. Finalement le polonais partit. Et la mâchoire d'Alfred tomba. Le polonais ressemblait vraiment à une femme !

Alfred regardait dans le couloir : Mattew était avec Katyusha, Francis et Gilbert. Antonio taquinait Romano, Elisaveta parlait avec Ivan.

L'américain se dit qu'il pouvait suivre Feliks. Il était vraiment curieux.

Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Où vas tu garçon ?

Alfred se retourna. Il avait totalement oublié la présence de Matéi.

Le Roumain le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu comptes le suivre n'est-ce pas ?

Alfred réprima un frisson...le Roumain disposait-il de dons surnaturels pour lire ses pensées ?

-Tu peux le faire, Ivan ne l'a pas spécifiquement interdit. Mais ais le cœur accroché gamin.

-Ca veut dire que je peux y aller ?

-Je ne t'y empêcherais pas. Mais pense à ce que je viens de te dire.

Le Roumain passa à côté de lui sans rien ajouter.

L'américain parvint à retrouver la tête de Feliks parmi les personnes présentes. C'était difficile de manquer ce blond d'ailleurs.

Il le vit interroger plusieurs personnes.

Puis il continua sa route. Il devenait de plus en plus insaisisable. Alfred vit Feliks sortir un papier, le regardait et tourner la tête comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

L'américain tentait de se mouvoir dans la foule en toute discrétion. Aujourd'hui il y'avait beaucoup de monde, et l'américain avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le Polonais.

Au bout de deux heures, Feliks sembla enfin trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Et une nouvelle fois la réalité frappa durement Alfred.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant ce temps dans la maison.

Après avoir travaillé son nouvel itinéraire et regarder si l'avancement de sa mission était satisfaisant, Ivan était sorti de son office. Et là il remarqua son absence.

Une aura violette malfaisante s'était formé autour de sa personne, tandis que son visage révêtait la pire expression qu'il pouvait porter. C'est à dire celle où Ivan était vraiment contrarié. C'est à dire quand il revêtait une moue enfantine. Et là c'était très enfantin.

La température des pièces de la maison chuta de plusieurs degré...Ivan était-il Verseau ?

Il réunit tout le monde dans la cuisine.

-Où est ce sale gosse ? Avait-il demandé.

L'absence de l'Américain devint évidente. On entendait des kolkolkol s'échapper de sa bouche.

Matéi était adossé à un mur et prit la parole.

-C'est moi qui l'ais laissé partir.

Ivan rencontra le regard de son ami roumain et sa main enserra sa gorge. Mais le roumain ne contenta de le regarder dans les yeux

-Ivan, Alfred a besoin de voir ce qu'il va se passer vraiment. Il faut qu'il soit conscient des réalités... S'il ne le fait pas maintenant, tu préfères qu'il le fasse en plein combat hein ?

Ivan relâcha Matéi. Son ami avait raison. Mais Alfred pouvait se comporter comme une plaie dans le dos !

OoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feliks amena un homme contre le coin d'un mur. Il l'avait attiré dans une ruelle éloignée de la ville e peu fréquentée. D'après l'uniforme de cet homme, Alfred déduit qu'il était dans l'armée normale mais son grade semblait élevé. Le blond embrassa l'inconnu comme un possédé et Alfred vit que la réaction de ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir. Les lèvres de Feliks bougeaient et ce dernier répondait. Alfred voulait vraiment intervenir, il n'aimait pas du tout comment les mains de cet inconnu se baladaient sur le corps de son ami. Pour avoir vu Feliks combattre en groupe Alfred avait vu que le Polonais n'était pas un guerrier exceptionnel et que ses compétences se situaient ailleurs. L'homme pourrait-il battre le blond ?

Alfred sortit son arme du fourreau et se tint prêt pour parer toutes éventualités.

Feliks sembla poser une dernière question. L'homme secoua la tête.

Les yeux d'Alfred s'agrandirent. Rouge. Rouge. ROUGE !

D'un mouvement rapide Feliks avait saisi l'une de les lames cachées dans sa manche et d'un geste précis le polonais venait de trancher la gorge du militaire

Les genoux d'Alfred tremblèrent et il tomba au sol.

-Tu peux ressortir du mur, Alfred. Le danger est passé. Résonna la voix lasse de Feliks.

La vue d'Alfred était trouble. Devant lui le regardait Feliks. Ses yeux verts d'habitudes pétillants de malice n'étaient que vides. La gorge d'Alfred était nouée pourtant sa voix parvint à arracher sa question de son esprit.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-On doit faire des sacrifices. Nous ne devons pas laissé de trace.

Feliks prit la bourse en cuir du corps encore chaud de sa victime. Il l'a vida et mis le contenu dans sa poche pendant qu'il jetait la bourse en cuir.

-Il n'en aura plus besoin, se contenta t-il de dire. Viens Alfred nous devons rentrer.

Les deux gardèrent le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée à la maison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le Russe attendait le retour d'Alfred de pied ferme. Lors que les deux compagnons étaient de retour Ivan renvoya Feliks l'attendre dans une pièce en lui affirmant qu'il viendrait le voir pour son rapport. Quant à Alfred, Ivan lui passa un savon monnumental. Le russe s'était même retenu de le frapper. L'américain ne disait rien durant toute la durée de la remontrance et le russe finit par le remarquer.

-Qu'as tu as dire Alfred !

Las, l'américain Ivan droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi avoir tué ce type ? Je ne comprends pas !

Le Russe soupira. La Naïveté de ce jeune homme était poignante .

-Nous sommes pareils que ceux que nous combattons si nous tuons des gens !

-Je ne dis pas qu'on ait raison. Et j'aurais préféré que la violence ne soit pas notre moyen de défendre nos conviction. Néanmoins notre combat exige de réaliser des sacrifices. Si cet homme avait parlé, l'armée aurait été à nos trousses et peut être que tout notre plan aurait tombé à l'eau et d'autres millions de vie auraient été sacrifiées par les méfaits de l'armées. Regarde les résistants. Chacun d'entre eux a été obligé de tuer au moins une fois, et chacun d'entre eu portera ce fardeau jusqu'à leur mort. Nous acceptons de noircir nos âmes pour que les générations futures puissent vivre d'une manière plus acceptable. Nous pouvons au mieux faire en sorte que ces vies n'aient pas été gaspillées et réussir au mieux notre mission. Nous devons également accorder une mort sans douleur et rapide à ceux dont nous sommes obligés de prendre la vie. Le mieux qu'on puisse réaliser est de ne pas faire de bain de sang. Nous devons prendre le minimum de vie.

Cette leçon ne venait pas de lui. Cette leçon on lui avait enseignée. Cette leçon...venait de Yao.

Alfred était si innocent.

Pour la première fois le russe vit Alfred d'un autre œil . Derrière cette volonté enfantine de comprendre le monde et son courage à la limite du suicidaire, Ivan vit Yao.

Alfred et Yao. Ils étaient des vrais opposés...mais semblables à leur façon.

Ivan sourit et laissa l'américain là. Arthur venait d'entrer. Il pourrait réconforter son petit frère.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feliks revenait de penser àa sa journée.

_Et plus précisément il se souvenait du moment où il avait fait son rapport. Ivan avait été très intéressé par la nouvelle. _

_-Tu as de bonnes nouvelles pour moi da ? _

_-Il semble qu'il se passe quelque chose dans l'armée Normale. Cet homme qui était un capitaine d'une unité m'a affirmé qu'il n'allait pas rester très longtemps dans cette ville. Il semble que la Capitale appelle. Pour rappeler une grande partie des actifs armés cela signifie... _

_-Ce qui signifie qu'ils craignent quelque chose, da. _

Après cela Feliks s'était retiré dans un coin de la salle et s'était endormi. Quand il cherchait des informations il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange et seuls Francis, Elisaveta ou Romano venait le voir pour améliorer son humeur ou lui apporter à dîner. Il avait aussi une autre question qui le hantait et dont il n'avait eu qu'une réponse partielle.

_-Sais tu dans quelle prison est Toris Lorinaitis ? _

_L'homme secoua la tête et Feliks lui trancha la gorge. _

_OooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Pendant ce temps là, quelque part en Suisse. _

La détonation résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Même plusieurs jours après avoir croisé sa route dans les chemins boueux de ses bois. Son agaçante personnalité continuait de le poursuivre. Vash fulminait.

Lily regardait son frère se perdre dans ses pensées. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait déjà fait pencher son cœur en faveur d'une cause plutôt que d'une autre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Zwingli choisissait pour elle même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lili Zwingli allait à l'encontre des décisions de son frère. Lily Zwingli se révoltait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Note de Nanashi : hum pas grand chose à dire cette semaine. Ah oui je poste plus tôt par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu. Ouais faites pas genre vous n'êtes pas habitués x) ! Une de mes lectrices ne peut lire qu'en week end donc ca serait cruel de poster la suite LUNDI.

Donc je suppose je posterais la suite dimanche prochain. et le chapitre 10 va être loooong! A la semaine prochaine ;)


	10. Chapter 10 : Rencontres à Hambourg

Note : Thanks to ElisabethScaffie, who was kind enough to translate a few sentences from english into italian. If you feel enough fluent with english, please read her stories : Nightmare Apocalyspe and Strange thing happens at night. Just awesome.

Merci à ElisabethScaffie, qui a été suffisament gentille pour traduire quelques phrases en italien pour moi. Si vous êtes assez à l'aise en anglais, lisez ses deux histoires.

Et maintenant lecture, attention le chapitre à lui seul dépasse les 6900 mots...

_Chapitre 10 : Rencontres à Hambourg_

_(Apparition de Raivis, le jeune espion et messager des résistants)_

La détonation résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Même plusieurs jours après avoir croisé sa route dans les chemins boueux de ses bois. Son agaçante personnalité continuait de le poursuivre.

Pour la première fois Vash Zwinli avait été vaincu. Quelqu'un pouvait souiller sa réputation d'illustre mercenaire...Et surtout. Il avait failli. Dans sa mission d'abord car on lui avait volé un document de l'armée...Et puis il y'avait sa sœur. Lily avait encouru un grand danger et malgré les cours de défense qu'il lui prodiguait, elle n'aurait pu être de taille à contrer son coup.

Le pire dans tout cela et que le Roumain l'avait littéralement « marqué. » Il avait réussi à percer sa forteresse mentale, par ses remarques, par son discours.

-Non, se dit Vash. Je dois être neutre, je ne peux prendre de parti.

Vash tenta d'evacuer sa frustration en martirisant une cilble à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Comment avait-il pu manquer le Roumain ?

Lily regardait son frère se perdre dans ses pensées. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait déjà fait pencher son cœur en faveur d'une cause plutôt que d'une autre ? Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Zwingli choisissait pour elle même. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Zwingli allait à l'encontre des décisions de son frère. Lily Zwingli se révoltait.

_Lily flânait dans les marchés de Lausanne. La jeune fille de quatorze ans s'était échappée de la surveillance militaire de son grand frère. Vash était rentré de mission la veille mais le Suisse s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Il était exténué. Sa sœur voulait lui faire une petite surprise et préparer un déjeuner de roi pour le Général. Aussi s'était-elle permise une escapade d'une heure ou deux, loin des quatre murailles du manoir familial. _

_Vash n'en saurait rien. Le suisse devait encore récupérer. _

_La jeune fille entendit alors des cris. Et des bruits._

_Elle se retourna et vit alors une horde de soldat auxilliaires poursuivre une bande de gamins. Chacun tenait une miche de pain près de sa poitrine. Lily regardait ébahie les gosses courir. Ils s'orientaient vers elle ! La jeune native de la cité de Liechtenstein examinait les environs, c'était un cul de sac ! _

_Trop tard. _

_Un des plus jeunes la renversa. Et ralentit les autres. Lily se retrouva les fesses sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle leva son regard, on macula sa robe épurée. Ecarlate. _

_Les garçons étaient morts. _

_Plus loin elle voyaient les soldats revenir sur leur pas. Et jamais leur rire gras n'avaient quitté sa tête. L'armée Hetalienne pouvait commettre des exactions, elle ne serait pas inquiété outre mesure. _

C'était il y a trois ans. Lily faisait ses courses au marché de Lausanne. En apparence. Mais Lily était révoltée. A sa façon. Dans la maison, elle était en charge de toutes les tâches d'intendance, aussi elle avait la main mise sur le ravitaillement de toute la maisonnée. Et bénéficiait de la confiance absolue de son frère. Lavée de tout soupçons. Lily regardait le contenu de son panier. Il était beaucoup plus rempli qu'à l'accoutumée. La jeune fille se glissa entre deux ruelles. Et sifflota. Deux villageois apparurent comme par enchantement. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une ombre plutôt excentrique les suivait. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds foncés. Lorsque Lily avait croisé son regard, elle avait eu un violent mouvement de recul. L'inconnu pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui offrit un sourire très alambiqué. Le villgaeois qui guidait le blond se rapprocha de Lily.

-N'aie pas peur Lily. C'est un ami. Il nous aide beaucoup.

Le villageois se tourna vers le blond.

-Matéi, voici Lily Zwingli. Elle nous aide en nous fournissant des denrées alimentaires et lorsqu'elle le peut des armes.

Les yeux dudit Matéi s'étaient étrangement étrécis, à mesure que son drôle de sourire s'élargissait.

Lily avait été fascinée par ses deux petits crocs. Le Roumain s'était saisi de la main de la jeune fille et en avait embrassé le dos.

-Enchanté, belle dame.

Par la suite Lily avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur cet étrange personnage. Après avoir consulté plusieurs personnes elle avait appris que Matéi était la personne à aller voir si Lily voulait réellement accélérer les choses. On lui avait appris que le Roumain s'apprêtait à quitter la Suisse pour gagner une province mais personne ne savait laquelle.

Lors du jour de marché Lily adressa un message au Roumain via ses amis villageois. Elle avait laissé

« je vous attendrais »

on lui avait répondu dans l'heure.

« Je saurais vous retrouver ».

Lily savait qu'elle devait alors ne pas faillir à sa tâche. Et pour la première fois elle avait manipulé son lien avec Vash à son avantage. La jeune fille s'était sentie très mal, elle avait l'impression de trahir son frère, mais cela faisait partie de ses devoirs.

Elle s'était introduite alors dans la bibliothèque de son frère. Seul lui et elle disposaient de la clé. Le manoir était désert. Les servants nettoyaient le linge dehors et on s'occupaient des chevaux dans le jardin. Vash avait été appelé toute la journée. Lily se faufillait jusqu'au bureau massif, placé près de la cheminée.

La blonde remarqua des cendres dans le foyer. Sur le bureau reposaient des cartes et des notes d'Hetalia. Une lettre cependant retint son attention. Elle se saisit du papier et compris l'importance du document. Elle garda le papier à la main. Elle fouilla un peu mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien de réellement intéressant. Elle sortit de la bilbiothèque.

-La chasse a t-elle été fructueuse ?

Lily frissonna violement. Derrière elle se tenait de manière avachie, le roumain.

-Comment, commença t-elle.

-Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais.

Lily regarda le visage souriant de Matéi.

-Qu'êtes vous ?

-Je suis un vampire. Répondit-il évasivement en mettant en avant ses deux minuscules crocs.

Lily fit la moue.

-Je ne vous croies pas. Il fait jour.

-Et tu as raison. Ceci dit, tout vampirique que je prétends être, j'ai une mission à remplir. Qu'as tu à nous apporter Lily ?

-Les localisations des prisons hetaliennes sur un plateau d'argent.

Lily lui tendit la lettre que le Roumain parcourut du regard. Ensuite il la mit dans son manteau.

-Lily veux tu te rebeller sur un autre niveau ?

-Pardon ?

-Accepterais tu de me suivre ? Je t'emmènerai voir des révoltés et ils pourront te former.

La jeune fille ne prit pas trop de temps pour répondre.

-Mais grand frère...

-Lily, sans l'Armée Régulière, ton frère n'a plus de raison à faire ce travail.

Le roumain lui avait saisit la main et ensemble ils courraient dans la propriété. Personne dans les parages. Ils débouchèrent dans les jardins et croisèrent enfin des servantes. Celles ci lachèrent leur panier et hurlèrent. Matéi avait marmonné un « pas le temps » et s'était précipité dans les bois. Au loin on entendit des bruits de sabots. Les hommes du domaine déboulèrent alors, ils voulaient sauver leur Maîtresse. !

Aisément le roumain s'en débarrassa. Au loin on entendit « on enlève la Maîtresse ! ». Le vent sifflait dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Matéi souriait, son plan improvisé fonctionnait. Lily ne serait pas inquiétée.

La jeune fille parvint à entendre un « Grand Maître, vite sauvez mademoiselle Zwingli »

Son frère était là !

Matéi continuait sa course effrénée.

BANG

première détonation.

La balle le frôla.

BANG

Deuxième détonation.

-Lâche ma sœur tout de suite !

Le Général Zwingli le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Du haut de son étalon, en ayant le roumain en joue.

Matéi lâcha la main de Lily et esquiva de justesse une autre balle.

Matéi dégaina son épée. Son sourire s'élargit. Vash le mit encore en joue. Il tira une quatrième fois. Mais encore une fois Matéi avait réussi à esquiver la balle.

Le Suisse tenta encore et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de munition dans son arme.

Cela fit rire Matéi, qui en souriant d'une manière démoniaque.

-On a plus de balle, général Zwingli ?

Le général grogna un peu, gardant son regard vert ancré dans celui de son ennemi.

-Qui es tu et que voulais tu à ma sœur ?

-Je suis Matéi de Roumanie. Ravi de te rencontrer Général.

Le Roumain venait de faire une imitation de révérence.

-Je n'en voulais à la personne de Mademoiselle Zwingli qu'uniquement parce que je désirais exercer un moyen de pression sur la personne du grand général suisse. Au passage je félicite à son excellence, sa promotion. Peu de personnes au royaume peuvent se targuer d'avoir aussi bien réussi que toi mon Général. Cette riche demeure, cette vie confortable... Qui a t-il donc pu acheter la fameuse neutralité de Mercenaire. Peu de personne encore une fois, peuvent se targuer de savoir, que toi le Général, es à la base un mercenaire qui a accompli ses missions avec une efficacité odieuse. Dur, d'être le meilleur de sa catégorie ? Parfois j'en veux à Feliks de me dépasser...

Vash commençait à s'impatienter. Les paroles, le venin du roumain ne fera pas son chemin dans sa tête, le roumain ignorait sa manière de travailler. Croyais t-il réellement que Vash s'occupait et approuvait la répression intérieure ? Seule la sécurité externe le concernait.

Le roumain poursuivit sa diatribe :

-Néanmoins mon général, encore moins sont les personnes qui observent tes politiques. Tu arrives à te maintenir sans position réelle, en dehors de tes compétences. Je dois admettre que certaines circonstances m'ont fait remarquer ceci, sinon ce serait passé inaperçu et c'est bien dommage.

Le Roumain s'était rapproché de manière presque hypnotique.

-Je n'ai vraiment que faire de ce que peut devenir ce monde. L'herbe est aussi verte ici qu'en Allemagne ou en France, la vie reste la même. Et que je meurs ici ou ailleurs, je mourrais de la même façon. Seul deux fidélités me font combattre. Mais toi Général, tu combats pour un clan en toute neutralité. Et je ne te pense pas assez idiot pour ne le faire que par désir de gloire, de puissance ou même pour la fortune. Vash, crois tu sincèrement pouvoir rester attaché à ta neutralité ? Il y a un moment où tu devras choisir.

Vash cligna des yeux à la fin de la tirade du Roumain, légèrement surpris. Le Roumain en profita pour le saisir par le bras et d'un geste fluide, il jeta par dessus sa selle.

D'une vitesse toute aussi odieuse, le Roumain prit les rennes du cheval. Le Roumain se retourna une dernière fois vers le général à terre, sa sœur Lily s'était jetée sur lui pour vérifier son état.

-On se reverra Général Zwingli.

Et le Roumain fila au galop.

Le Général se redressa à demi et énervé, contemplait la silhouette du roumain disparaître. C'était sa première défaite.

Depuis cette défaite, l'esprit du suisse avait été envahi de questions. Que se serait-il passé si le roumain avait-il pu enlevé sa sœur, quels avaient été les documents dérobés, quel avenir se dessinerait-il pour lui par cette révolution en devenir.

Personne ne dictait sa conduite à Vash Zwingli, personne !

Et le suisse devint encore plus ferme sur ses positions qu'avant. Matéi, tout compte fait, n'avait fait que précipiter sa décision...

En Allemagne :

Tout le monde dormait dans la maison réquisitionnée par Ivan. Depuis le retour de Feliks, les compagnons avaient été silencieux. Matéi lui ne dormait pas. Il regardait la lune dehors. Le roumain, étrangement, ne nécessitait pas autant d'heure de sommeil que ses pairs. Et dans tous les cas il ne dormait réellement que calé dans une paire de bras bien précise.

Le document lui avait donné un peu d'espoir.

-Marian, soit fort, j'arrive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tout le monde s'était levé de bon pied ce matin là. Feliks récidivait pitrerie et « oh mais qu'est-ce, que genre, tu mets comme couleur ? Ca va pas du tout ensemble . Katyusha, Elisaveta, Matthew et Gilbert prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Le Prussien prenait un plaisir malsain à tourmenter son proclamé protégé.

Ivan, Francis, Arthur, et Feliks les rejoignirent à table, lors qu'une sorte de boule de plume jaune semblait jaillir de nulle part et se mit à saccager le petit déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le Prussien éclata de rire.

-C'est bien mon Gilbird à moi ça, il tient dignement de son maître !

L'oiseau se posa sur la touffe de cheveux argentés du prussien.

Ivan se mit à rayonner d'une sainte aura violette tout en gardant son sourire large et enfantin sur sa face. Ce truc venait de détruire SON petit déjeuner.

-Haha même en parcourant toute l'Allemagne je n'ai pas réussi à te semer, Gilbird. Tu m'as toujours battu là dessus...

Le poussin chantonna.

Elisaveta se tint la tête entre ses mains.

-Tu as déchiqueté nombre de troupes envoyées à ton encontre, tu as piégé de manière mortelle tout une forêt, tu es cruel, dérangé tout ça pour te faire battre par un...Poussin ?

-Gilbird n'est pas juste un poussin, il est awesome. Sorcière !

Le Roumain pointa Elisaveta du doigt :

-bouuh !

La main de l'Hongroise se crispait sur la prise de son bouclier. Elle allait réellement les réduire au silence.

L'Hongroise se tourna vers Ivan qui continuait de fixer avec passion la volaille responsable de la destruction de son petit déjeuner.

-Du nouveau Ivan ? il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose le vampire...

Le russe répondit à l'hongroise

-Matéi a réussi à mettre la main sur la localisation des prisons.

Francis tiqua à cette phrase. Le Chevalier du Lys commença réellement à s'intéresser à la discussion. Prison. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de sa patrie qui l'avait enfermé.

Elisaveta interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

-Cela signifie je peux de nouveau espérer retrouver Roderich ?

-Da. Mais les dix huit prisons hetaliennes sont réparties sur l'ensemble du territoire. Deux d'entre elles, se situent même en Sibérie. Avant de frapper, il faut qu'on localise précisément celle qui retient Toris prisonnier. Elisaveta, n'oublie pas que son destin peut faire basculer celui du continent.

C'était vrai. Le devenir du lituanien pouvait influer sur l'Histoire du plus grand royaume de la Terre. C'était pour cette raison qu'Ivan était convaincu que Toris était encore en vie. Rien n'indiquait dans l'attitude de l'armée ni de la royauté une quelconque victoire d'avance. Cela signifirait-il qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenu à faire plier le Lituanien ?

-Je le sais bien Ivan, concéda la jeune femme c'est juste je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. J'aimerais tellement retrouver Roderich maintenant. S'il succombait...Mon.., Cela voudrait dire que notre mariage a duré moins longtemps que sa captivité. On s'est juré de partager nos vies.

Gilbert l'avait écoutée, pour une fois sérieux. Francis et Antonio (qui s'était glissé en silence parmi l'audience) à ses côtés. Il avait hoché la tête, et demeurait fermé, pensif. Personne ne pouvait lire ses pensées.

-Tu crois que t'es la seule dans ce cas peut être ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Matéi. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

-Moi aussi, on m'a retiré mon compagnon aujourd'hui on ne sait toujours pas s'il est en vie, dans quelle prison il est. On sait qu'on doit attaquer, nécéssairement, la prison qui retient Toris, avant de s'attaquer aux autres. Je suis en train de me dire, que peut être la malchance fera que Marian se trouve dans une prison différente de celle de Toris et qu'on pourrait l'exécuter en réponse à notre attaque ! Mais tu vois, je sais qu'on est en mission, on pas le droit de se pourrir nos pensées de ce genre de raisonnement. Tu veux nous affaiblir peut être ? tu m'entends Elisaveta, NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE DROIT.

L'éclat dans la voix de Matéi surprit tout le monde.

Elisevta répliqua :

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues Matéi ? Hein ? Pendant que toi tu te promenais en Europe, nous nous courrions de pays en pays pour tenter de rassembler encore ce que nous pouvions rassembler. Nous nous sommes dévoilés , afin de mieux nous faire connaître. Nous avons fait face au danger, DROIT DEVANT LUI.

La tension sembla contaminer l'assistance. Francis et Feliks se rapprochaient de l'Hongroise. Elle était en mesure de démonter littéralement le Roumain devant elle. Ivan lui se plaça devant son meilleur ami afin de tenter de le calmer le cas échéant.

-Je me baladais ? Rappelle toi que j'ai suivi Ivan peu de temps après la mort de Yao, autant dire que j'ai pas attendu qu'on emprisonne mon compagnon pour enfin me réveiller et me bouger.

Katyusha voulait intervenir. Tout le stress généré par cette dispute semblait l'atteindre. Arthur se plaça derrière elle, il avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à respirer de plus en plus vite.

Romano intervint. A lui non plus, la tension de la scène ne lui plaisait pas.

-Oï, fermez là, avant que ca commence à sortir de toutes proportions, vous tapez sur les nerfs de tout le monde.

Mais ni le roumain, ni l'hongroise entendirent le commentaire de l'Italien.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE QUE RODERICH ET MOI NE FAISIONS RIEN ! NOUS AVONS TOUT QUITTE POUR VOUS ! Hein ! Tu aurais renié tes propriétés pour aller courir les villages et rallier des gens à notre cause ! C'est pas toi qui faisais les jongleurs tous les jours, prenant le risque de se faire prendre hein ? Pas un soir, Roderich ne manquait d'aller à l'encontre des villageois alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin ! Il chantait et jouait au piano des mélodies pour persuader des gens de plus se révolter tandis que toi tu te complaisais en ton amant ou en faisant gicler le sang autour de toi.

-Elisaveta, tu as été trop loin ! Ne réduis pas Marian à ça !

Le roumain était vraiment à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle. Mais une voix féminine arrêta tout le monde.

-ARRÊTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ukrainienne qui venait d'hurler. Les joues rouges, Katyusha reprenait son souffle. Elle tremblait, ses jambes étaient sur le point se dérober sous elle, mais Arthur l'attrapa par la taille. Matthew apporta une chaise et l'ukrainienne s'assit. On avait tendance à oublier que sa santé demeurait fragile.

La tension était retombée comme elle était montée. Arthur portait sa main sur le front de sa belle sœur, Gilbert avait ramené une cruche d'eau. Matthew humifidia un petit chiffon puis lui tamponna le visage.

Ivan s'était porté près de sa sœur. Il s'était adressé en russe à elle.

Celle ci répondit en deux ou trois phrases saccadées.

Ensuite Ivan gifla Matéi.

-Pour avoir fait paniquer ma sœur. Elisaveta je ne frappe pas les femmes. Qu'aucun de vous deux ne recommence. Je me suis fait comprendre, da ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Matéi leva la main à sa joue. Jamais Ivan ne l'avait frappé. Mais jamais Matéi ne s'était emporté de cette façon. Le roumain devait admettre que ce n'était pas tant l'intervention de Romano que celle de Katyusha qui l'avait ramené à lui. Il aurait pu aller jusqu'au bout. Matéi leva un sourcil étonné. Décidement on apprenait toujours plus sur soi même. Puis il regagna sa place, et son sourire lupin. Non. Il savait déjà ce côté de sa personnalité.

Son esprit s'éclairait de plus en plus. Un détail cependant retint son attention.

-Ivan. Pour combien de temps devons nous rester à Hambourg ?

-Nous devons voir Raivis. Il devrait être au point de rendez vous indiqué.

-Ivan, tu continues d'utiliser Raivis pour ça ? Il faut que cela cesse !

Ivan lui servit une mine contrite de l'enfant qui s'est fait prendre en flagrant délit.

-Je sais mais Raivis est plus que volontaire que je ne peux lui retirer cet honneur.

-On en reparlera Ivan.

Le nom de Raivis. Cela fit tiquer Alfred. Le jeune homme l'avait déjà entendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'avait mentionné.

Qui pouvait-il être ?

-Nous le retrouverons au coucher du soleil Jusqu'ici personne ne sort, et que tout se passe bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au même moment dans Hambourg.

Dans les rues encore désertes d'Hambourg, des cavaliers faisaient claquer le pavé avec les sabots de leur fiers destriers.

Arrogants, ils dégageaient des vagues de puissance, d'ordre et d'efficacité. Et ils étaient légions. Littéralement.

Un petit homme aux cheveux noirs fit avancer sa monture près de celle de son chef.

-Nous attendons vos ordres Frederich-san.

-Mes ordres sont... Mais Kiku, dis moi où est Veneziano ? Je ne le vois nulle part. VENEZIANO !

-Si ?

Frederich regarda par dessus son épaule. Il vit l'Italien faire avancer difficilement son poney jusqu'à lui. Cet Italien pouvait vraiment lui faire sortir son squelette de son corps, rien que par son incompétence, son innefficacité, son...son...Humanité.

-VENEZIANO Je t'a demandé de rester auprès de moi pendant toute la mission à Hambourg, ja ?

-Si Doitsu..

Le petit italien baissa la tête.

Le Japonais toussota.

-Ahem, les hommes attendent vos ordres.

-Ja...Je veux qu'on se disperse dans la ville. Que les hommes aillent prêter main forte aux soldats réguliers. Je veux qu'Hambourg soit ratissé au peigne fin.

-Hai.

Les yeux bleus de Frederich balayèrent les environs. Des messagers lui avaient rapporté la nouvelle d'un meurtre d'un capitaine ici. Ce genre de meurtre n'était pas répétitif, mais d'après les descriptions qu'on lui fournissait, il avait flairé une sorte de _parfum_. De signature. Quelque chose d'insaisissable mais qui revenait chaque fois.

L'Allemand tirera les choses au clair. Il rattraperait ce fantôme.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plus tard dans la journée

Romano bouillait. La dispute entre l'hongroise et le roumain avait mis ses nerfs à vif. Etre enfermé, encore plus. Il désirait sortir prendre l'air. Tout le monde avait fini par trouver une occupation, mais lui s'ennuyait ferme. Il voulait prendre l'air. Ivan avait interdit à quiquonque de sortir sans permission. Mais il n'était pas Alfred. Il n'avait pas besoin de laisse. Et il était rôdé à la vie de fugitif qu'il pouvait trouver en toute situation un moyen de s'échapper.

Il se présenta devant Ivan.

-Plait-il ?

-Ivan je sors.

Le russe regarda l'Italien.

-J'ai demandé à ce que personne ne sorte.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, j'en ai marre de rester enfermé, je veux sortir. Sinon je vais exploser. Littéralement.

Les iris violets se battirent contre ceux ambres de l'Italien.

-C'est d'accord mais tu reviens ici avant que le soleil se couche. Et tu prends Antonio et Feliks avec toi.

-Je suis obligé de prendre les deux mariols avec moi ?

Le russe lui dédicaça son sourire le plus festif :

-Oui sinon tu restes là !

L'Italian fulminait. Feliks ne lui posait pas de problème mais devait-il vraiment se trimballer l'espagnol aux cheveux longs ?

L'italien regarda ses compagnons. Feliks hésitait à se travestir « pour faire plus discret » tandis que l'Espagnol semblait aux anges. Antonio avait laissé de côté son accoutrement de pirate émeché. Il portait un pantalon noir serré, ainsi qu'un haut rouge à manche longue. Il avait accroché un glaive à sa ceinture en cuir et il portait toujours ses épaisses bottes de flibustiers. Il continuait de placer sa queue de cheval sur l'épaule gauche. Et ils devaient rester discrets. Antonio, pour Romano, lui donnait plus l'impression d'être un coureur de jupons en besoin.

-Allons y. Grogna Romano sans désserer les dents.

La ballade risquait d'être courte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Venezinao tremblait. Il avait encore une fois réussi à se perdre. Il avait d'abord perdu la trace du groupe. Puis la trace de son poney. Et le voilà condamné à errer dans les dédales de ruelles dans l'espoir de retrouver un militaire qui pourrait le ramener près de l'Allemand. Veneziano imaginait déjà l'Allemand se fâcher. Frederich allait vraiment être en colère. Pire il pourrait interdire à l'Italien de dormir avec lui. Et Veneziano se retrouverait tout seul pour dormir. Et il serait de nouveau la proie de cauchemars ! Bien sur il avait déjà dormi avec Kiku mais c'était différent par rapport à Frederich.

-Frederich. Ou es tu ?

Seul le vent répondit à Veneziano. Ce dernier s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Il entendit des cris.

-Mais ne me touche pas ici, CONNARD !

Veneziano se plaqua contre un mur.

-Mais Romano, t'es tellement chou quand tu t'énerves.

Romano. Avait-il bien entendu ou le destin se montrait une fois de plus cruel avec Veneziano. Il avait rêvé de ça pendant tant d'années...et le matin il se réveillait toujours seul. Et sans famille.

Il ne bougea plus et se contenta d'écouter.

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'embêter BASTARDO !

Son grand frère aussi jurait comme ça.

Une troisième voix se joins aux deux autres.

-on devrait genre avancer ?

Les bruits s'éloignèrent. Vite Veneziano, c'est peut être ta chance.

L'Italien sentit qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide.

Il déboula de sa cachette. Il vit les trois silhouettes s'éloigner. Apprement elles étaient restées dans une sorte de cour entre plusieurs maisons.

Il courut derrière eux, c'était peut être...

Feliks se retourna, ayant senti immédiatement une présence derrière eux. Il avait jeté un coup d'oeil négligent mais la vue du garçon qui courrait derrière eux lui coupa le souffle.

-_Wielkie nieba _!*

Ses deux compères se retournèrent et les yeux de Romano s'écarqullièrent.

Veneziano vit une presque copie de son visage. Il arrêta soudainement tout mouvement. Antonio et Feliks restaient choqués devant la scène. Ils avaient l'impression de voir un double de Romano, avec des cheveux plus clairs. Mais la ressemblance était frappante.

Et surtout..il s'était habillé avec l'uniforme des soldats réguliers.

Romano parla le premier. Ni Antonio ni Feliks ne comprirent un mot de ce qu'il dit. l'autre lui répondit dans la même langue. De l'italien. Leur langue natale.

**-Feliciano, sei tu, bastardo?**

(Feliciano, est-ce que c'est toi?)

-**Fratellone, **lui répondit le plus jeune**, ... sto sognando... sei davvero tu? Non credo ai miei occhi...**

(Grand frère...je dois rêver, est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux)

-**Feli... io... non ho mai smesso di cercarti. Dov'eri tutti questi anni...**

(Feli, Je, je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher. Où étais tu durant toutes ces années?)

Les deux Italiens semblaient s'animer dans leur discussion. Antonio et Feliks contemplaient la scène. Témoins muets.

**-Neanch'io ho mai smesso di cercarti... fratellone. Sono andato nell'esercito proprio nella speranza di trovarti... oh, fratellone, mi sei davvero mancato tutti questi anni. **

(je n'ai jamais non plus arrêté de te chercher, grand frère, c'est seulement dans l'espoir de te retrouver un jour que j'ai rejoins l'armée. Oh, grand frère tu m'as tellement manqué durant toutes ces années!)

Feliciano se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

-**Piangi ancora come un bambino... piangevi sempre come un bambino quando eravamo più piccoli... non sei cambiato per niente, fratellino... Ma smettila di piangere! Non vorrai mica farmi vergognare di mio fratello!**

(pleurer comme un enfant. Tu as toujours pleuré comme un enfant quand nous étions plus jeunes. Tu n'as pas changé du tout, petit frère. Mais arrête de pleurer. Tu ne veux pas que j'ai honte de mon frère ! )

**-Ma, Lovino, stai piangendo anche tu.**

Mais Lovino, tu pleures toi aussi !

**-E piantala... di dire stronzate... non sto piangendo, scemo! **

(Arrête de dire des conneries, je ne pleure pas, andouille!)

Romano frappa la tête de l'italien

**-Fai sempre troppo casino, parli troppo, sei ingenuo, mi fai andare per un intero continente per trovarti, scimunito! Ti sono davvero mancato, bastardo! **

(Tu es toujours bruyant, tu parles trop t'es naif, tu m'as fait traverser un continent entier pour te trouver. Espèce de faible d'esprit ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué, abruti ! )

A mesure qu'il parlait Romano reniflait et tenait encore plus serré le corps de son petit frère contre lui. Au terme de nombreuses années il venait enfin de rattraper sa faute. Le devoir de protéger les petits frères échouait aux grands frères. L'armée, au cours d'une de leur immonde campagne de recrutement lui avait arraché le sien, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il le protégerait. Quitte à devoir s'exploser lui même dans un ultime effort de sauver son fratellino.

Feliks les interrompit.

-Par contre, s'exprima t-il en Hetalien, ce n'est pas que je veux pas casser ces retrouvailles mais on devrait partir...

On entendit des cris et des ordres aboyés.

-...avant que l'armée arrive. Barrons nous !

Au moment où le polonais avait fini sa phrase, des soldats réguliers firent irruption dans la cour.

-Feliciano, vient avec nous, l'implora son frère.

-**che cosa ?** (quoi?)

-Pas le temps. Tu viens avec nous !

Romano prit Feliciano par le bras et avec Antonio ils partirent en tête. Feliks resta là.

-J'arrive. Je les retiens, je vous retrouverai.

Romano hocha la tête et courrait, son frère à ses côtés.

Les quatre soldats devant lui n'étaient plus que trois. Visiblement l'un s'en était allé prévenir les autres.

Peu importait.

-Alors messieurs... comment je pourrais vous gérer... je vais être pragmatique, je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, excusez mon manque de finesse. Je la sors rarement mais voici ma seconde arme.

Le Polonais se jeta vers eux. Les yeux verts brillant comme ceux d'un chat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le polonais retrouvait ses amis rapidement. Il avait tué les trois soldats assez facilement mais trop tard l'alerte avait été donnée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ivan regarda le nouveau venu avec des yeux curieux. Romano était à ses côtés.

-C'est Feliciano. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé Ivan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Frederich fulminait.

OU ETAIT PASSE CET ITALIEN ?

L'allemand patientait.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait retenir aussi longtemps Veneziano ? Habituellement L'allemand finissait par entendre l'Italien le supplier de venir le chercher. Mais là...

Veneziano avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures.

C'était inquiétant.

Un soldat s'approcha de lui.

-QUOI ? Aboya t-il avec humeur.

Quelque chose en lui l'agitait. Il se sentait dérangé et peu rassuré à l'idée que Veneziano ne soit pas là avec lui...

-Monsieur, c'est à propos de l'aide de camp Veneziano... des soldats l'ont vu se faire enlevé par les ennemis.

-Répète un peu !

Frederich n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Nos ennemis tiennent en otage, votre aide de camp Veneziano.

Frederich hurla sous son crâne.

Une voix blanche transcenda de sa gorge.

-Amène moi le sergent Honda. Immédiatement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'Ivan ordonna qu'il était temps de retrouver un certain letonien. Sur la route il surveillait étroitement l'attitude de Feliciano. Ce dernier collait son frère et... s'extasier pour un papillon qui voletait sans réellement se concentrer sur la route. Ivan avait accordé à Romano de ne pas interroger Feliciano dans l'immédiat. Il pouvait au moins leur laisser la soirée pour récupérer du choc. Cependant demain, ce serait différent et si Feliciano esquissait le moindre geste pour s'enfuir alors Ivan l'abatterait sans scrupule. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, le groupe marchait tout en respectant des espaces convenables entre eux. Personne ne semblait les remarquer mais il était nécessaire de rester prudent. Les patrouilles avaient reçu du renfort.

Un adolescent se tenait au milieu de l'endroit indiqué par Ivan. Il tremblait. Et lorsqu'il vit Ivan s'approcher ses tremblement redoublèrent. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit autant de personne qui accompagnaient Ivan. Il avait reconnu Matéi, qu'il avait déjà vu quelque fois, ainsi que Katyusha à qui il avait déjà apporté des lettres et à part les quatre fidèles résistants qui accompagnaient souvent Ivan, le reste des visages lui semblaient inconnus.

Le Russe se jeta sur le plus petit. Ce dernier avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Alfred regarda avec des yeux ronds le plus jeune. C'était lui Raivis ?

Le Russe fit un câlin à en briser les os au plus jeune. Alfred eut mal pour lui.

-Raivis ! Ca fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Maman Russie. J'espère que tu apportes de bonnes nouvelles !

-Ivan, lâche ce petit, tu lui fait peur !

Le Russe le lâcha pour finalement ébouriffer de manière maladroite ses cheveux.

-mais avant tu dois avoir faim. J'imagine que tu n'as pas pris de pause lors de ton voyage à travers tout le royaume. Tu ne voulais pas me contrarier en te mettant en retard da ?

-Niet, monsieur Ivan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tout le monde allait passer sa dernière nuit dans la maison. Gilbert avait été désigné pour monter la garde avec Francis.

Tout deux regardaient les silhouettes endormies. Katyusha se reposait, Matthew à ses côtés. Et elle tenait de manière maternelle et protectrice le corps de Raivis contre elle. Romano et Veneziano, ou plutôt Lovino et Feliciano dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Antonio était quelque part dans la pièce. Se reposant sur son manteau rouge. Arthur dormait paisiblement pas loin d'Alfred et Matthew. Elisaveta et Feliks presque enlacés. Il était difficile de décider si Matéi se reposait ou non. Le roumain étant bon acteur. Il n'était pas très loin d'Ivan qui dormait comme une masse. Gilbert contemplait le visage délicat de Matthew. Qui dormait près de sa femme.

Presque femme. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le mariage en l'ukrainienne et le canadien s'était interrompu.

Gilbert regardait Francis. D'après ce que le Français lui avait raconté, il avait élevé en partie Matthew avant que celui ci ne se fasse enlevé par Arthur. Le français avait suspendu son récit ici, et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité de retrouver Matthew pendant toutes ces années jusqu'à ce que par hasard il arrive dans le village de Matthew et ne le sauve avec l'aide d'Elisaveta.

Matthew et Alfred étaient des frères de sang. Cela se voyait. Et quelque chose de puissant semblait les lier. Même si Matthew présentait également Francis et Arthur comme ses frères, on sentait que c'était sur des rapports différents. Néanmoins Gilbert ne se doutait pas que s'il n'avait pas été assigné de garde avec lui, Francis aurait dormi aux cotés de son petit frère.

Katyusha et Ivan étaient frères et sœurs également. C'est ici un lien plus délicat à deviner. Le frère et la sœur ayant été tenus séparés de longues années. Quelques fois seulement Ivan avait été autorisé à voir Katyusha, mais cela n'avait pu se produire qu'à un certain âge d'Ivan. Puis il avait pu, par le biais de Raivis entretenir une correspondance épistolaire. Mais l'échange des lettres demeuraient rares. Cela ne fit que renforcer leur relation.

Raivis quant à lui était le frère du dénommé Toris. Celui qui se trouvait actuellement dans une des dix huit prisons d'Hetalia.

Une malédiction s'était-elle abattue sur tous les frères et sœurs du royaume ? Seuls Matthew et Alfred semblaient avoir souffert le moins et pourtant ils avaient été séparés de longues années. Néanmoins il était ordre du jour de se réjouir. Les deux frères Italiens venaient de se retrouver.

Une ombre vint se placer à coté d'eux.

Tonio...

Le pirate se montra cependant discret.

-Je suis content pour Romano et Feli. Après toutes ces années. Cela montre qu'on peut garder espoir.

Et puis Lovi était tellement mignon lorsqu'il a revu Feliciano ! Leur destin est cruel malgré tout. Le plus vieux a été trouvé par des résistants et très jeune il s'est engagé afin de retrouver son petit frère.

Tandis que le plus jeune a été retrouvé par l'armée. Heuresement ce démon n'a jamais réussi pu totalement tordre l'esprit de Feliciano qui semble t-il, n'espérait que retrouver son grand frère. Cela aurait été une tragédie si les deux frères avaient eut à se battre à mort avant de se reconnaître l'un et l'autre. Ou pire, se battre s'ils s'étaient reconnus. Un combat fratricide...

Les deux italiens dormaient enlacés. Jambes entremêlées, bras dessus , dessous, seules les têtes semblaient se diriger vers des directions différentes.

-Je n'ai pas de fratrie, ou si je partage quelque liens de sang je l'ignore. Néanmoins mon équipage est un peu ma famille, et je n'apprécie guère l'idée d'être loin d'eux. Mon amant d'ailleurs, a une petite sœur issue d'une union d'un de ses parents. Mais cette union a aussi entrainé l'entrée dans la famille du fils luxembourgeois de l'autre membre du mariage. La fraternité, un concept bien plus abstrait qu'il n'apparrait.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de parler un peu de ça avec Luke et Bella avant de partir. Fanfaronna Francis. Quel bon goût, que de délicieuses personnes sachant parler le français en plus de ça. Honhonhon~

Antonio lui adressa un regard dégoûté et lui parut clairement hostile.

Le Français regagna de son sérieux.

-Hum, dans tous les cas Ivan met la vie de Feliciano en sursis. Ce qui est compréhensible. Il pourrait être un espion. Et nous sommes si près du but. Il faudra le surveiller.

Antonio hocha la tête.

Gilbert lui contemplait la scène. Il souhaitait tellement qu'il reste un espoir de retrouver son frère et éviter une tragédie.

-Attends encore un peu Luddy, big bruder et Gilbird arrivent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ivan ouvrit un œil. Francis, Antonio et Gilbert montaient la garde. Son esprit était en ébullition. Les idées fusaient. Et tout marchait dans le bon sens. Pour un peu Ivan se serait mis à danser la danse cosaque. Peut être pouvait-il réveiller Raivis pour qu'il le fasse pour lui...

Raivis. Ce gamin avait fourni un bon travail. Comme à son habitude.

Ce gosse lui avait joué à merveille son rôle de messager.

Il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait réussi à contacter l'ensemble des nobles discrètement. Tous de ceux qui avaient été approchés par Ivan semblaient unanimes, et suivraient le russe dans son alliance contre le pouvoir royal. Le contre réseau d'espionnage dirigé par Matéi fonctionnait d'ailleurs très bien et avait débusqué d'éventuels traîtres ainsi que des personnes qui étaient susceptibles de trahir ces nobles. Feliks, à lui tout seul, en avait éliminé une large partie.

Ces nouveaux alliés avaient déjà commencé en fournissant discrètement les ramifications de révoltés.

Merveilleux. Il ne manquait plus qu'à rencontrer le « Roi du Nord » et obtenir son accord.

Dès demain Raivis repartira contacter son autre frère. Il avait de nouveau une mission à lui confier. Pour la première fois depuis des longues années, tout semblait bien se dérouler.

Ta patience Yao, portera ses fruits.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Notes Nanashi :

tout d'abord je m'excuse de mon retard sur ce chapitre. Ce retard s'explique tant parce que j'ai eu besoin de la traduction italienne, dont je remercie encore Elisabeth, mais aussi parce que j'ai épuisé mes chapitre pré tapés. lundindi dernier j'ai terminé la rédaction du chapitre, et j'ai reçu la traduction quelques jours plus tard. Sauf qu'entre temps j'ai passé trois jours chez moi sans prendre ma clé USB ….

Lorsque j'ai lancé la publication de cette série j'avais une avance de neuf chapitres. Je me suis faite rattrapée. J'ai pu rédigé la suite que vendredi. Je ne m'attarderai pas dessus, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu la tête à écrire ces derniers temps, de fait je n'ai guère avancé. Même si je travaille sans cesse le scénario global (sans jamais rien changé à l'idée de base). Ceci m'amène à vous annoncer quelque chose d'ailleurs. En relisant mes notes et mon plan de l'intrigue, je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais séparer nettement l'inrigue en trois parties, chacune correspondant à une sorte de « saison » . D'un point de vue scénaristique cela ne change rien, on suit toujours Ivan et ses révoltés, néanmoins ce découpage peut être intéressant, voire clairfier certaines choses pour vous lecteurs.

Concernant la première partie que j'intitule « Sur la route du Nord » elle regroupe treize à quatorze chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore traché. Naturellement cela implique que j'aurais une certaine pause dans mon rythme afin de préparer les deux prochaines parties. Après je pourrais reprendre un rythme hebdomadaire. Je préfère prévenir suffisament à l'avance x)

Concernant ce chapitre j'aimerais brosser le tableau de trois personnages à qui, encore une fois, on ne rend pas hommage à leur personnalité. Je parle de Feliciano, Romano et Gilbert. Romano et Feliciano sont souvent vus comme les deux plus fragiles couvés par Antonio ou Ludwig. Néanmoins je trouve que malgré son caractère un peu « vee, pasta ! » Feliciano est quelqu'un qui a une forte personnalité. Contrairement à Frederich/Ludwig, Feliciano n'a pas oublié son ancienne vie, il n'a jamais perdu espoir, ni perdu son objectif final. Et il n'a jamais sombré dans la détresse. Je sais pas si j'ai bien introduit ce coté dans la fic mais Frederich est dépendant de Feliciano. L'Italien est vraiment la seule bouée qui a conservé une part de son humanité . De même pour Romano. Alors oui Feliciano est un peu couard, et parle volontiers à l'ennemi, néanmoins je trouve qu'entre frederich et feliciano celui qui a le caractère et le mental le plus fort reste Feliciano.

Quant à Gilbert, son image est très variable. Ou bien il passe pour un héros cool, un bouffon, parfois un faible qui se cache dans le sous sol de son frère. Comme Feliciano on ne prend peut être pas réellement en compte que :

Prusse est la seule Nation a être encore vivante alors que théoriquement Prusse remplit tous les critères pour rejoindre Rome et Germania. Exemple : Les anciens territoires prussiens forment l'actuelle Pologne. Certes on me dira mais il y a la nouvelle prusse canadienne mais vous voyez où je veux en venir. De plus le caractère de Prusse est tellement fort qu'il a réussi à imposer sa manière de penser et son mode de vie sans se faire influencer par les autres. Sinon c'est pas awesome. Pour moi Gilbert reste l'un des personnages les plus libres d'Hetalia.

Sur ce, s'achèvent ici mes notes à rallonge, bonne année à vous et veuillez encore m'excuser pour mon retard.


	11. Chapter 11 : Prisonnier de la Bastille

Dislclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages d'Hetalia Axis Power. C'est mr Hidekaz Himaruya le propriétaire.

Je ne possède pas la Bastille.

Je ne possède pas la ville d'Honfleur.

Révolte!

Chapitre 11 : Le Prisonnier de la Bastille.

(L'histoire cachée de Francis, le valereux chevalier du Lys)

_Alentours de Paris, château des marquis du Lys, Trente cinq ans auparavant. _

Deux cris déchirèrent cette nuit du 14 juillet. Louis de Bonnefoy, marquis du Lys, se rongeait les ongles dans l'antichambre qui menait à ses appartements. Derrière ces lourdes portes de bois ouvragé, donnait naissance pour la première fois sa femme. Lorsque Marianne lui avait fait part de ses douleurs, il avait envoyé des missives pour qu'on dépêche de Paris, l'un des meilleurs médecins. Il avait confié sa femme aux soins des servantes. Heuresement depuis que sa femme attendait leur premier enfant, il avait attaché à sa compagnie une vielle sage femme expérimentée.

Malheuresement pour la marquis, le travail avait déjà commencé.

-Pourvu que tout se passe comme prévu.

Le pauvre et presque père de famille serrait le pendentif en forme de lys, qui se transmettait de génération en génération.

Il ésperant tant le trasmettre à son tour à son fils.

Dans son angoisse il n'avait pas entendu le deuxième cri qui se greffait sur celui de sa femme.

Il fallut à une certaine, éclaboussée de rouge, pour sortir et avertir le père.

-Monseigneur du Lys , vôtre fils est né.

-Mon fils avez vous dit ?

Le blond se rua dans la chambre où l'on avait rabattue des draps sur le bas du corps de Marianne.

Les servantes la toilettaient. Sa femme paressait exténuée. Mais elle sourirait. Le médecin se présenta avec l'enfant qu'on avait enveloppé de tissu, dans les bras.

-Je vous présente vôtre descendance Monseigneur du Lys.

L'heureux père de famille récupéra enfin la chair de sa chair dans les bras.

-Je veux, qu'on l'appelle...Fra ncis. Souffla sa femme.

Un éclair zébra le ciel à cet instant.

Francis avait été accepté par le monde.

_Cinq ans plus tard_.

Louis de Bonnefoy, Marquis du Lys regardait son premier né jouer avec des jeux de bois. Ses précepteurs se montraient unanimes. Le petit était très intelligent et apprenait vite. Seulement Louis s'inquiéta de voir son fils montrer un penchant un peu rebelle. Des servantes s'étaient plainte récement que le jeune seigneur chapardait de la nourriture dans les cuisines où bien même s'échappait de la vigilance de manière assez constante. La seule personne qui vraiment montrait une autorité réelle sur l'enfant restait sa mère, qui était, hélas, fort occupée avec l'éducation de leur première fille et la naissance de leur troisième enfant. Mona avait vu le jour trois années et Andorre avait poussé son premier cri seulement quelques mois plus tôt.

Le petit Francis ne pouvait donc pas voir sa mère et ses sœurs aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Au point que parfois il s'échappait de la

Louis frissonna. Il espérait vraiment mater la caractère révolutionnaire de son fils. S'il devait le punir, il le ferait. C'était pour son bien.

Du moins le pensait-il.

_Trois ans plus tard. _

Francis pleurait.

Son père l'avait encore puni. Pourtant il faisait bien ses classes. Et son maître d'arme se montrait de ses talents d'escrimeur. Il avait même débuté l'équitation et il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Son père devrait être satisfait plutôt que le punir sans arrêt.

Après...c'était vrai que Francis n'en faisait qu'à sa tête...

Il n'yavait rien de mal ? Si ?

Dans sa chambre Louis bouillait. Sa femme et lui s'étaient disputés à propos de l'éducation de Francis. Il avait renvoyé sa femme dans ses quartiers. Et cette nuit il dormirait seul.

Le père de famille ne savait plus quoi faire. Francis était un bon garçon, et il le rendait fier.

Néanmoins le garçon ne le rendait pas confiant dans sa lignée.

Le marquis ne voulait pas punir son fils. Mais il devait tout faire pour faire disparaître le caractère rebelle de son fils. Louis tremblait, son époque était menaçante pour la liberté de penser.

-MERDE ! Hurla t-il en envoyant se briser contre le mur, un verre de vin.

Ce salaud de roi les avait bien eu avec sa réforme. Et alors que ce jeuneot de ving cinq renforçait son pouvoir, celui des Nobles s'affaiblissait.

Sa Réforme quelques années avant avait été acceptée.

Le Roi les avait trahis. Tous. Des espions s'étaient inflitrés dans toutes les couches de la société, jsuqu'aux riches demeures des gens de son rang !

Tous les royaumes d'Hetalia s'étaient purgés dans le sang.

Louis détestait, non haïssait le Roi et son père. C'était lorsque le père du roi actuel était au trône qu'il avait amorcé un sombre plan déstiné à renforcer le pouvoir royal. Ce plan diabolique qui s'était effectué en deux générations et maintenant le roi les tenait tous.

Lors du temps de son père, Le roi d'Hetalia était suzerain de tous les royaumes. Cependant les royaumes-vassaux conservaient leur propre noblesse et leur propre royauté. Le roi précédent avait passé une entente secrète avec des marchands, à l'époque rejetés des sphères de la société, pour augmenter ses encaisses. Le Roi avait ensuite augmenté les capacités de l'armée de manière drastique. Ces mouvements avaient attiré la méfiance des nobles et quelques révoltes avaient éclatés. Le roi les avait aussitôt toute matées. Il avait fait démontré sa force. Et cela avait précipitée les choses. Une première guerre civile s'était manifestée et les nobles avaient compris trop tard. Ils avait été piégés par le Roi. Celui-ci en écrasant les révolte disposait à présent de la légitimité au yeux de a Haute Autorité. Armé de la Richesse et de la Justice, le roi avait pu dévoiler son visage et executé la « Réforme ».

Il avait exécuté toutes les têtes couronnées de tous les Royaumes hetaliens ainsi que toute une grande partie de la Noblesse. Il restait encore quelques nobles mais seuls ceux qui avaient juré fidélité au roi, et surtout, ceux qui étaient éloignés des liens royaux de leur pays d'origine. Bref, le Roi avait épargné les plus inoffensifs...

Puis le Roi était mort, et son fils l'avait succédé. A vingt ans. Et le fils continuait l'oeuvre du père.

Pour superviser cette méga-structure, et en contrepartie de l'aide apportée par la Bouregoisie, le Roi avait crée les places de Gouverneurs. Ceux ci adminsitraient les royaumes et surveillaient la Noblesse laissée en place. Pour endomir le méfiance de la Noblesse, on leur avait garanti que ses membres conservaient leur statuts, leur privilèges, et leur domaine. Néanmoins ils devaient tous renverser un impôt supérieur au Roi, et de manière officieuse, tous courbaient l'échine face aux Gouverneurs.

Une nouvelle caste de Noblesse s'était formée. Et les anciens Nobles maintenant se revoyaient relégués, impuissants, à la caste de la Petite Noblesse.

La famille de Louis avait été épargnée jusqu'à maintenant.

Pour combien de temps encore ?

2 ans plus tard.

Louis lisait sa missive.

Les choses allaient pis.

Le Roi avait encore frappé.

Seconde Réforme.

Une nouvelle armée.

Plus de restricton.

Six ans plus tard.

Francis se battait à l'épée contre son père.

Louis était un excellent escrimeur, imbattu jusqu'à maintenant.

La sueur roula sur le front du jeune homme.

Il avait attaché ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus luisaient de détermination.

Loui souriait.

Son fils avait été accepté à l'Ecole Militaire Française. Finalement il pouvait se servir à son avantage de la création de la Nouvelle Armée. Si Francis obtenait un poste haut placé, il serait iniquiétable.

Et sa famille serait sauve. Personne ne pourrait s'attaquer à une ombre.

Francis parvint à faire sauter l'épée des mains de son père.

Le fils avait remporté la manche.

Louis souriait.

Il était temps qu'il remette à Francis, le pendentif du Lys.

Un an plus tard.

Francis chevauchait.

Il chevauchait aussi vite que sa monture le permettait. Un messager avait apparu dans la cour de son école pour lui annoncer que Monsieur de Bonnefoy était mourant.

Francis héritait du domaine familial et du titre de Marquis du Lys.

Un ans plus tard.

Francis assistait à sa première bataille.

Il défendait un village côtier placé sous la juridiction des Marquis du Lys. Assisté de dizaines soldats, le français défendait ses terres de manière féroce.

Mais leur ennemi l'était tout autant.

Kirkland.

Ce jeune pirate faisait beaucoup parlé de lui ces derniers temps. Même Francis avait entendu des échos sur sa personne.

IL pouvait à présent reconnaître l'oeuvre du pirate, ayant à peine franchi l'âge adulte.

Le village était en feu, les cadavres jonchaient le sol. Il y avait autant de pirates que de soldats. Les civils s'étaient enfuis, avec leur famille et certaine fois avec leur maigres possessions.

Francis se battait comme un acharné. Mais où était donc ce fameux capitaine ?

La fumée l'empêchait de voir clairement. Le sang, les cris étaient partout.

Le Français toussa.

Il tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose mais le monde était flou.

Il sentit enfin quelque chose le plaquait au sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Francis rencontra deux émeraudes mortelles qui le regardaient impassibles.

Francis put distinguer aussi des cheveux sables, un long manteau rouge. Un tricorne noir.

Francis le savait. C'était Kirkland.

-Tu me cherchais ?

Francis ne put se concentrer que sur une chose.

-Ces sourcils...est-ce une malédiction ?

-... SHUT YOUR MOUTH BLODDY GIT ! I'M ARTHUR KIRKLAND AND MY EYEBROWS ARE MY PRIDE ! Enfin peut importe, Je vais t'envoyer dans un endroit très sympa tu verras !

Le pirate dégaina un glaive. Il voulait le planter à l'endroit où se situait le cœur de Francis.

Le Français ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. D'un mouvement de bassin, il désequilibra son adversaire. Arthur se retrouva au sol.

-Désolé pour toi Captain Eyebrows mais je ne vais nulle part.

Lui susurra Francis tout en dégainant son épée.

Kikrland se redressa. Francis vit à quel point le terrible capitaine était jeune. Peut être un an ou plus de moins que lui.

Le duel s'engagea.

L'anglais avait également une épée sur lui. Et c'était un adversaire redoutable. Il avait des mouvements vifs, précis et se déplaçait avec célérité.

Au milieu du chaos, Francis et Arthur dansaient.

Pour chaque coup que Francis lui donnait, Arthur lui rendait la monnaie. La sueur collait les cheveux de Francis contre son front. Le monde n'était rien d'autre pour le moment que son adversaire. Les épées claquaient, grinçaient. Les jambes se croisaient, les bras se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher.

Au final une flèche brisa leur concentration.

La flèche avait atteri exactement entre eux deux. Les séparant net. C'était une flèche des soldats. Des renforts arrivaient !

Arthur avait fait un bond en arrière.

-May I ask your name ?

Francis était étonné par cette requête.

-Je suis Francis de Bonnefoy, Chevalier du LYS !

-Alors on se reverra Francis. RETRAITE !

Le français voulut courser le pirate mais dans le chaos il perdit rapidement de vue la silhouette de l'anglais.

Après avoir établi un rapport de la situation, Francis reprit le chemin de son logement. Il avait été choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Le village avait été rasé, détruit. La moitié des soldats y avaient laissé leur vie. Mais il semblait que c'était la première fois que les hommes de Kirkland faisait une retraite.

Le pirate avait laissé une drôle d'impression dans l'esprit de Francis.

Et cette impression ne l'avait pas quitté par la suite. Ce soir là, Francis n'avait pas voulu d'escorte, ni de garde pour rentrer chez lui.

Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il s'était pris un cheval et alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner du village, il sentit une paire d'yeux le regarder.

Il s'arrêta net et dégaina son épée.

Il se tendit. Ce sale pirate...

-Qui est là ? Montrez vous ?

-S'il vous plait...non...

C'était une petite voix, fluette. Francis entendit un reniflement. D'où pouvait provenir ce son ?

-Montrez vous, il ne vous sera rien fait !

-Mais je suis ici

Francis cligna des yeux. Et enfin il put distinguer la silhouette d'un frêle enfant. Le garçon avait des cheveux blonds, doux, qui lui tombaient jusqu'au menton. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans.

Il portait une sorte de robe bleue.

Le petit tremblait.

Francis descendit de son cheval. Il inspecta les environs. Tout était calme, tout était désert. Que faisait cet enfant ici ?

-Maman ! Cria l'enfant.

Il pleurait. Francis se mit à sa hauteur et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. En voyant le bas de la robe tâchée de sang il comprit que cet enfant venait du village détruit. Et il n'avait plus de famille.

En silence, Francis berça l'enfant. Spontanément il l'emmena sur son cheval. Sa mère lui montrerait comment élever un garçon.

Matthew avait maintenant huit ans. Cela faisait six ans que Francis l'avait trouvé. Il conservait quelques souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, comme l'attaque pirate, son père, son frère et sa sœur. Mais l'amour prodigué par la famille Bonnefoy l'avait protégé de la déprime. Le petit vivait heureux au milieu de sa nouvelle famille. Francis était un père aimant et jamais il ne le disputait. Au contraire il était toujours à l'écoute des besoins de son « fils » . Il lui avait appris la lecture, l'avait inité aux dessins et aux arts. Il lui montrait quelques parades à l'épée mais ne lui avait pas imposé d'entrainement militaire.

Quand son père ne pouvait s'occuper de lui, Matthew vivait dans les appartements de sa grand mère. Marianne, en voyant son fils ainé s'approcher avec un enfant dans les bras, n'avait pu refuser la mignonne bouille de Matthew même si Francis lui avait du quelques explications par la suite.

Matthew s'épanouïssait chez les Bonnefoy.

En revanche Francis avait d'autres soucis à gérer

Depuis le jour où il avait croisé la route d'Arthur quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Son esprit rebelle avait été réveillé.

Il s'était posé plus de questions et de lui même s'était assigné plus de missions.

Des changements politiques également jouaient contre lui.

La Nouvelle Armée était devenue l'Armée Régulière et l'Armée Régulière s'était stabilisée. Cinq personnes la dirigeaient désormais.

Parrallélement à ce nouveau dispositif militaire, un groupe de personne commençait à se faire connaître du grand publique.

Pour le moment c'était des petits groupes restreints qui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues des Réguliers. Dans le Nord il y'avait également eu du changement. Un Noble de l'Ancienne Noblesse danois avait obtenu le grade de Général Régulier. Il avait mis en évidence des exactions commises par la puissante famille Kolher, elle aussi issue de l'Ancienne Noblesse.

Ces groupes commençaient à intriguer Francis.

Celui-ci commençait même à douter de ses propres actions.

Il avait commençé sa propre enquête ce qu'il l'avait conduit dans un voyage de plusieurs mois à travers la France. Et de ses yeux il avait découvert une partie des exactions commises par son propre camp !

Plusieurs villages avaient été pillés par des soldats réguliers. Par prévention, il avait-on dit quand il avait reçu ses ordres.

Le Français avait commencé à s'agiter. Mais il ignorait qu'il était placé sous surveillance également.

Un jour il fit l'erreur de trop.

Il avait rédigé et envoyé une missive à un ami pour lui faire part de ses doutes. Celle ci avait été interceptée par les espions royaux.

Dans l'immédiat rien n'avait été fait contre lui.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulés et Francis n'avait eu aucune réponse.

Un jour, ignorant tout de son destin, il emmena Matthew dans une ville près de la mer. Il s'était rendu en Normandie. Aux environs d'Honfleur.

Sa famille restante était encore près de Paris. Un de ses amis lui avait prêté une maison pour le séjour.

La première journée s'était bien passée, même si Francis n'appréciait que peu l'étroitesse des passages honfleurais. La ville était magnifique.

Et ce jour là sa vie bascula.

Elle bascula devant l'un des trois greniers à sel d'Honfleur.

Honfleur, malgré sa position stratégique et ses défenses redoutables, se faisait attaquée de nouveau.

Kirkland était de retour.

Francis avait alors ordonné à Matthew de se cacher dans le Grenier. Et de bien se cacher.

Le Chevalier du Lys était soulagé. Des soldats auxillaires, et réguliers étaient là.

Honfleur était une ville importante après tout.

La flotte de Kirkland était impressionnante cependant. Le pirate avait bien évolué depuis que Francis l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Les Honfleurais se joignaient à la défense de la ville. Mais déjà le massacre commençait.

Francis se rua au port. S'il voulait finir cette bataille il devait en terminer avec le capitaine au plus vite. Sans sa tête, le serpent ne mordera plus.

-CAPTAIN EYEBROWS JE SUIS LA !

Francis aperçut de loin la silhouette d'Arthur.

Les émeraudes attrapèrent leur reflet bleu.

-You git ! Hurla l'anglais.

Et le Lion poursuivit le Français.

Francis pénétra dans le grenier.

Personne du côté des soldats ne viendrait enflammer le Grenier tant qu'il y était, et personne du côté des pirates de le ferait si Arthur le combattait dedans.

A son soulagement Matthew avait trouvé une bonne cachette.

Et ainsi commença leur second duel.

Les épées s'entrochoquaient.

_J'ai attendu ce moment depuis longtemps ! Confia le pirate. Aucun de mes adversaires ne me résistait plus de cinq minutes, et aucun de mes adversaires ne s'est moqué de mes sourcils.

-Je suis ravie d'être le premier, mon lapin.

Kikrland avait...rougi ?

-Mais tu vas te taire !

Arhtur devait l'admettre, Francis n'avait pas volé sa réputation. Malgré son air fragile et effeminé, il savait très bien se servir de son épée.

Et de ses charmes.

Le français paraît ses coups, et n'avait rien perdu de sa souplesse. Leur duel lui plaisait.

Il n'avait pas dansé de cette manière depuis des lustres.

Arthur était tactique avant tout. Il lui jeta un tonneau de sel à la figure. Le Français n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le contrer à l'épée. Le tonneau s'ouvrit en partie et le sel déstabilisa le français.

Ainsi qu'autre chose.

Un soldat s'était approché de Francis. Arthur ne le calcula que trop tard.

A l'aide d'une masse, le soldat assomma Francis.

Arthur bouillait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il voulait écraser Francis tout seul !

Il entendit des cris :

« tuez le »

Il compris qu'il n'était pas la raison de la forte présence de soldats dans la ville. Il tua rapidement le soldat et se porta aux côtés de Francis.

-Papa !

Un garçon sortit de sa cachette et s'était porté également près de Francis.

Arthur n'eut que quelques secondes de reflexion. Il prit l'enfant sur lui et dut quitter le grenier.

Des soldats arrivèrent. On le mettait en joue. Il évita les flèches.

Il rageait.

Il n'était pas un lâche ! Il voulait revenir se battre contre SON rival à la loyale mais à cause de ses fourbes militaires il ne put que sauver le fils de Francis.

Et abandonner Francis aux mains des militaires.

/

La suite, tu ne la connais pas Arthur. Je pense que Matthew a du achever son récit ici. Un jour te je raconterai le reste. Attends encore un peu, mon lapin ~ Honhonhon.

A mon réveil j'étais enchainé dans une prison. Mon geôlier m'a dit que j'étais en attente de mon procès qui sera fait sur place publique très rapidement.

A mon procès j'appris enfin de quoi on m'accusait.

On avait révélé mes courriers suspects, on m'avait placé d'emblée du côté de ces nouveaux révolutionnaires. C'était il y a exactement dix ans.

Pour servir d'exemple on ne m' éxécuta pas . On m'envoya dans la dix neuvième prison de Haute Surveillance d'Hetalia. Je parle de la Prison de La Bastille.

J'y ai passé deux ans. Cette prison, comme les dix huits autres avait un rôle plus symbolique que réellement punitif. Nous étions que huit prisonniers...

Néanmoins nous ne vivions pas dans le repos. Heureusement j'échappais aux interrogatoires. Ils savaient que j'avais que des soupçons et aucun lien avec les rebelles, donc sur quoi pouvait-on m'interroger ?

Ils rivalisaient d'ingéniosité. Je n'ose à peine ressentir ce que dois vivre Toris ! Ils nous privaient de nourriture, de sommeil parfois. Mais j'ai résisté. Du mieux que je le pouvais.

J'attendais mon heure.

Mais je m'étais affaibli dans ma cellule. Et jamais je ne me suis plié à eux. Ce qui m'a valu d'autres coups je pense.

Le plus horrible était que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de ma famille ni de Matthew. Et cela aurait pu durer jusqu'à ce jour où Ivan réalisa la première mission de grande envergure des révoltés.

La Bastille avait une image hautement symbolique. Rien de mieux pour se faire connaître que de la briser.

Surtout que les capacités défensives de la Bastille était réelle, puisqu'elle avait été construite dans le but de défendre une porte de Paris.

Et Ivan , avec une poignée de ses compagnons avait réussi son pari. Il avait fait sauté les portes de nos cellules avec des explosifs. Le russe m'avait donné une épée et malgré mon état m'avait dit «tu peux te battre, da ? »

J'avais acquiésé. Et à mon tour je prenais ma revanche sur l'armée qui gardait la prison. Ils avaient sauvés tous les Prisonniers et tué tous les gardes.

Il y'avait eu d'autres actes sanglant mais je préfère ne pas en parler d'avantage, Arthur. Retiens juste que ça été notre première victoire officielle contre l'Armée Régulière.

La Bastille était tombée.

Hetalia ne comptait plus que dix huit Prisons.

Quant à ma famille j'ai appris plus tard que ma mère avait été placé sous surveillance et assignée à résidence dans notre domaine. Ma sœur Mona avait été mariée de force à un riche monégasque, tandis que ma sœur avait été marié à un Haut Fonctionnaire dans la cité d'Andorre.

Et le Lys avait été trainé dans la bout.

/ :

Francis regardait Arthur dormir. Il venait de finir son monologue interne...;devait-il avouer tous ces événements à l'anglais maintenant ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà un chapitre plus long que d'habitude centré uniquement sur Francis (entend un dragon hurler de joie). Ce chapitre servait surtout à vous expliquer le fonctionnement politique dans cette fic. D'ailleurs l'Ancienne Noblesse est la Noblesse qui a été épargnée lors du règne du précédent roi, par contre son rang équivaut à la Petite Noblesse. Ainsi les Gouverneurs adminsitrent les provinces et dépendent du pouvoir du Roi qui a installé un système politique hyper-centralisé. Il y a beaucoup de Bourgeois qui sont monté socialement grâce à l'argent pré^té au roi. Ils forment ainsi..une sorte de nouvelle noblesse j'espère avoir été claire :D

. Les Greniers à Sel ont été construit au XVIIème siècle et au XVIème siècle les marchands ont passé des allainces avec le pouvoir royal afin d'être haut placée contre de l'argent. A partir de là, beaucoup d'économie se sont transformées pour devenir des économes de guerre, puisque le pouvoir royal était fondé sur l'entretien d'une armée permanente. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai appris cette année...mais je ne suis pas historienne donc j'invite quiconque à venir améliorer mes maigres connaissances historiques.

Et oui j'ai osé faire une référence vaseuse à la Bastille. C'était le deuxième truc culoté de la fic, après la comparaison Yao/Alfred . Néanmoins cette référence n'était pas gratuite. La Bastille a été construite au XIVème siècle, donc je ne suis pas hors cadre temporel et servait de fort à Paris. J'avais besoin d'une Prison pour Francis, (qui est l'un des persos de qui j'avais dessiné le background le plus tôt), car cela vous permettra de comprendre pourquoi les Prisons sont importantes dans Hetalia . (Pourquoi Toris est envoyé là bas sera expliqué plus tard).

Prochain chapitre : LOONNG! mais on retrouve toute la bande ne vous en faites pas ;).

Encor désolée de mon retard je me suis vite dépêchée pour qu'une certaine lectrice puisse le lire avant la reprise des cours ;)

Si questions n'hésitez pas ;) (ce chapitre m'a paru plus complexe que les autres à écrire)

EDIT : je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà fait dans les derniers chapitres, mais je vous remercie pour vôtre lecture, et vos commentaires ca fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Et je suis désolée pour ceux que je suis et à qui je laisse des rewiew, de ne plus le faire ces temps ci. Je reprends vos fics dès que possible :) (normalement dès demain matin xD vu que j'ai aps encore mes tds de mis en place x) )


End file.
